MY BROKEN HERO: The side story of Ground Zero
by angelmex
Summary: Tras el declive de la carrera del héroe Ground Zero; un Bakugou Katsuki, en la entrada de sus 27 años y sin licencia, aprende a sobrellevar en sus hombros un vibrante sueño que persiste aún vivo en él. Aferrado y obstinado, ¿el roto héroe sin licencia alcanzarà su meta? Art by @vickyzzei
1. Prefacio

BNHA le pertenece a Horikoshi-sensei

MY BROKEN HERO

 _The side story of Ground Zero_

 **[Prefacio]**

Las noticias no dejaban de reproducir esas voces molestas de aquella tarde en la prefectura de Kento, las imágenes del cielo aquel día, peculiarmente soleado y muy caluroso, eran trasmitidos como cualquier asunto del clima o espectáculos, y sí, sobre todo como espectáculo; los videos se habían vuelto en la comidilla de todos los noticieros –un asunto muy redituable–, reproducidos de día y de noche, en la madrugada y en la tarde, la hora familiar.

La infame noticia se había convertido en un caso insólito en sí, no por su inmotivada emergencia del impactante caso, sino porque fue el culmen de todas las atrocidades aprobadas por la sociedad misma. La noticia era la muestra más cínica y clara de la era de los héroes y el cómo ésta funcionaba.

La gente parloteaba de aquí, allá. Los intelectuales gritaban desde sus plumas una profunda indignación, los políticos callaban y concedían a más de uno la razón con pronta justificación moralina; los adultos miraban incrédulos y especulaban sin fundamentos sólidos, los ignorantes exigían castigo y sentenciaban penas, incriminando una sola cabeza; los menos desfavorecidos y los más proclives a la violencia se tentaron nuevamente a iniciar otra liguilla de villanos para desestabilizar la enferma ciudad con fiebre heroica; los niños, por otra parte, decepcionados y entristecidos miraban en las pantallas al protagonista de aquella noticia.

La policía bajó la cabeza y pidió disculpas, los miembros de la organización de Héroes tensó sus puños y tras las máscaras heroicas que ocultaban su identidad mundana, aceptaron las responsabilidades, prometiendo enmendar el comportamiento del protagonista, puesto que él era el único culpable de todo este ajetreo y difamación. Si iban a caer todos, era mejor que cayera uno solo ya que los discursos baratos de Justicia y Paz del fallecido héroe número 1º de todo Japón y parte del mundo, All Might, eran invalidas cuando se trata de héroes pedantes como éste, protagonista de esta historia.

Pero, ¿a qué se debía tal ajetreo? ¿Por qué los ciudadanos, de una sociedad de héroes, no dejaba de especular de un caso en especial de sólo uno de todos aquellos encapuchados? ¿De quién se trataba, dueño de aquella tragicomedia de la farándula barata y política irrisoria?

Esta no es la historia de un héroe victorioso, de un villano derrotado y la prefectura reducida a escombros por la salvaje y épica pelea, aunque en esencia sí, pero la historia no versaba tanto en que había un héroe que salió victorioso contra un villano que perdió ridículamente ocasionando que la prefectura de Kento haya quedado en ruinas, sino que el problema era mucho más allá de la simple formula de que el bueno haya derrotado al mal.

El problema se centraba en que aquel héroe, en proclamas de la justicia, se excediera del ejercicio violento de repartir justicia contra los malhechores. Así es, el exceso de fuerza imprimida contra el villano le arrebató la vida y le desfiguró el rostro haciéndolo irreconocible hasta para sus mismos compinches. El héroe había excedido el impacto de sus puños, su peculiaridad se había potenciado contra un cuerpo que ya estaba en el suelo derrotado. El héroe arrebatado por la ira y el tempestuoso fragor de la batalla lo hicieron perder los pocos estribos que tenía y acometió contra el pobre villano en el suelo.

Los videos reproducían sin descanso aquellos 15 segundos en todas las televisoras, un héroe con el brazo derecho roto y sangrando, notoriamente agotado y muy ofuscado, apenas y podía mantenerse sobre sus rodillas mientras que su única mano disponible golpeaba sin descanso el rostro magullado y doliente, graznaba por clemencia, pero aquel héroe hecho una furia arremetía con más fuerza contra éste, aullaba rabioso cual bestia indomable e irracional. Sus gritos ahogaban los gritos del infeliz villano.

Crueles imágenes como para ser vistas en la hora de la comida.

La sociedad nipona veía con espanto aquella escena, indignados cruzaron los brazos e increparon por una justificación.

Realmente poco importaba el cruel destino del villano _asesinado_ por el héroe, lo realmente importante era ¿esta licencia que tienen estos héroes marca en sí un límite de sus acciones para destruir legalmente bajo el nombre de la justicia a cuanto cuerpo señalado como villano se le presente? Si no es así, es un tema del cual preocuparse. Además, recuerden la prefectura, por culpa del quirk del famoso héroe quedó en ruinas y sin mencionar que al menos 11 vidas civiles se perdieron a resultado de sus infructuosas acciones.

No importa como sea visto el caso, el infame de esta historia no era el villano que perdió la vida bajo la brutal fuerza ejercida por este supuesto héroe ni mucho menos eran los ciudadanos que perdieron la vida por el desastre de incendios y explosiones de gas y nitroglicerina provocadas por el héroe, sino, más bien, el infame aquí era el mismísimo héroe.

Infame héroe, ahora todo el mundo lo tenía en la mira, señalándolo y culpándolo de todas las atrocidades. Infame héroe que acaparaba los reflectores, acosándolo y desdeñándolo de la peor manera.

Des-acreedor del apelativo de héroe, lo redujeron a perro rabioso del Estado.

La gente con miedo se preguntaba, ¿a cuantos morderían si el Estado decidiera quitarles a todos los héroes sus bozales? El gobierno actuó rápidamente y lo llevaron a los tribunales, enjuiciándole de exceso de violencia "injustificada", él apenas y pudo protestar iracundo y afligido, un bozal en la boca y sus brazos impedidos de moverse por una camisa de fuerza y las guardias perrunos que resguardaban sus costados lo retenían contundentemente. Estaba débil, su brazo derecho enyesado y con el tímpano del oído derecho destrozado, veía agónico cómo en el estrado sus padres lo veían aterrados por culpa de aquel espectáculo trasmitido en vivo.

Amigos y antiguos compañeros de la academia lo miraban con estoica expresión, algunos preocupados y otros con el entrecejo fruncido, recriminándole en silencio el porqué de sus acciones, y entre todos ellos, estaba ahí el nuevo Símbolo de la Justicia, amigo de la infancia y rival. Aquel joven hombre lo miraba paciente, en un rictus lleno de calma, severidad, pero comprensivo de la situación, sabía del triste acontecimiento perpetrado por su amigo y poco podía hacer más que dejárselo en las manos del juez que leía la defensa. El único apoyo que podía brindarle a su amigo era estar del lado de la defensa asegurando enfrente de las cámaras que este acontecimiento no repercutiría en el tejido social. Ambos se miraron por el rabillo de sus ojos, el acusado no lo quería aquí, no cuando estaba en un estado tan deplorable. Tan lamentable.

Las cámaras se posaban sobre él, las increpantes miradas los juzgaban sin un veredicto mientras que a él no lo dejaron explicar el por qué su bestial rabia contra aquel villano ¡porque sí! Aquel que murió bajo sus puños era un vil villano que había provocado la muerte de muchos, ¡aquel villano lo había llevado a aquel límite de su cordura a salvajismo desenfrenado! Su voz se quebraba en una extraña mezcolanza de rabia e infinita tristeza, ¿estaban olvidando quién era el villano y el héroe? Dolor en sus palabras, nadie lo dejaba defenderse por sí mismo, su orgullo herido.

Nadie lo escucharía, aun cuando desagarrara su propia voz; la fuerza iracunda de sus palabras acentuaba la acusación y llenaba de desagrado a los de la tribuna.

¿Es que, acaso, lo estaban juzgando como un héroe villanizado?

Gritó desesperado, colérico, cansado de toda esta mierda. Su abogado posó su mano en su hombro y le dirigió una mirada restrictiva, diciéndole lo suficiente como para soltarse violentamente del agarre, asqueado de aquel abogado puesto que aquellos ojos negros atravesaron su débil cuerpo y lo obligaron a volver la mirada hacia el juez, quien con una ceja alzada y en silencio lo observaba.

Violento, egocéntrico con severos trastornos de ansiedad y poco empático hacia los demás.

El juez alzó la voz, una sosa y muy grave, e hizo una pregunta al representante de la asociación de los héroes: "¿Cómo consiguió la licencia de héroe este muchacho?", la pregunta hizo que el aludido lo mirara con sorpresa e incredulidad.

"¿Por qué en su historial clínico no localizo que el acusado tiene el síndrome de Asperger? Bueno, sea o no sea así, este joven se le será revocada la licencia de héroe hasta nuevo aviso, además, será necesario que le traten clínicamente, es un peligro tanto para la sociedad civil como para la sociedad de los héroes. No necesitamos héroes emocionalmente inestables".

La audiencia quedó en silencio.

"Un año en prisión será lo suficiente para pagar por los daños cometidos contra la integridad de los residentes de Kento, los fallecidos y por quebrantar la ley de tomar la vida de otro ser humano, villano o no, la pena de muerte está en manos de los tribunales y no en las manos de los héroes, exhéroe _Ground Zero_." Bajó la mirada para verlo mejor, los ojos carmesíes del acusado lo miraron desorbitados. "Considera que un año en prisión y un tratamiento intensivo psiquiátrico por 3 año es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte"

Quedó callado, aun cuando quisiese hablar no podía.

"Si tras estos tres años no consigues que tu psiquiatra te dictamine como alguien psico-patológicamente sano y estable, entonces, tu licencia será revocada para siempre, Bakugou-san."

Katsuki volvió la mirada a su alrededor, su madre siempre ruidosa se quedó callada por primera vez en su vida, helada por la injusta noticia mientras que su padre, siempre tranquilo y calmado, se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, ocultando sus lágrimas, como padre lloraba en silencio y amargamente, no podía hacer nada. Era ya muy tarde, su hijo, único hijo había cometido un error, sí, pero esto pudo evitarse si como padre hubiese sido más exigente con él.

Masuro y Mitsuki se tomaron de las manos y juntando sus frentes, con los ojos cerrados, se percataron que era demasiado tarde como para sentirse culpables de este infortunio.

Katsuki dejó escapar una exhalación de total incomprensión a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, completamente ido. Miró a todos los lados, su abogado defensor le sonrió falsamente y le susurró algo en su oído derecho. Miró de reojo a sus antiguos compañeros y colegas… los rostros se desfiguraban borrosas y espantosos, el brillo de las cámaras y reflectores lo cegaban lentamente, su cuerpo lo sentía desfasado y muy pesado. Sudaba a cantaros, y sus rodillas temblaban. Una gota de sangre cayó lenta de su labio inferior, recorriendo su barbilla hasta caer en su playera anaranjada.

Entonces, el joven adulto de blondos cabellos recordó que estaba 50% sordo, su mano derecha estaba enyesada y su cabeza quería explotar en mil pedazos.

Recordó que, si por él fuera, mataría a todos estos imbéciles ahora mismo.

Avergonzadas lágrimas rodaron por sus laceradas mejillas y su lastimero llanto se volvió en un estruendoso grito lleno de cólera, espantando a todos los presentes gritó tan alto como pudo, ensordeció al juez y a su abogado, escupió colérico su indignación haciendo que los héroes ahí presentes se colocaran en posición de ataque para contrarrestar sus impulsos violentos, asustando a más de la mitad de los guardias que por inercia retrocedieron de sus lugares, no querían probar la crudeza de sus golpes.

Dio dos pasos adelante con impronta, mostró amenazante sus dientes y encillas cual canino rabioso.

 _¿ELLOS QUE SABÍAN DE ÉL?_

Nada, ellos no sabían absolutamente nada, pero poco importaba saber de él cuando lo veían actuar cual perro, echando espuma de la boca. Realmente no hacía falta conocerlo para poder juzgarlo.

Lo que motiva al castigo son las acciones, no las personas mismas. Y eso los héroes lo sabían muy bien.

Los guardias, recuperados, lo echaron contra el suelo, gruñó indomable y resistió lo más que pudo, desesperado de quitarse de encima a estos bastardos. Las cámaras grababan en directo, la gente tras el televisor miraba disgustada tal escena, calificándolo de un simple acto violento por parte de un exhéroe vanidoso.

No obstante, su natural resistencia a ser dominado por otros no era violencia, era sólo suerte de un episodio de ansiedad de querer salir corriendo de este maldito lugar y destruir todo a su paso, pero ¡oh!, él jamás atacaría a alguien indefenso ni mucho menos comenzaría una pelea si no lo hacía de frente.

Relajó el entrecejo, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse entumido y adormilado, siguió resistiendo por instinto. Era mejor romperse a ceder a los resquicios de aquellos altos mandos sin nombre. Se aferraría a su único sueño, poco le quedaba.

Y cuando al fin cerró los ojos, cansado, la trasmisión en vivo terminó a las 15:42 hrs. un 17 de julio, los siguientes comerciales fueron de una marca famosa de pasta de dientes; los que veían el juicio como cualquier programa de televisión en un tranquilo martes, apagaron el dichoso aparato o le cambiaron de canal como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

 _Un héroe con hinchado orgullo se había quebrado._

 _Probablemente desde hace semanas atrás al acontecimiento._

* * *

Notas:

1\. Bakugou y toda la Clase 1-A tienen la edad de 24 años en este juicio.

2\. A cómo va el manga, presiento que All Might morirá y Midoriya (DEKU) ya hizo su nombre en la sociedad y se ha vuelto en el emblema de la justicia.

3\. No quiero salar las cosas, pero nerfearán descaradamente a Bakugou y sumando que sus habilidades para relacionarse socialmente no son buenas, no será popular y probablemente ni siquiera alcance el segundo lugar en los rankings de popularidad en la sociedad de héroes; y si no es así, me lo evangelizaran como a cualquier pela-gatos y de ser así, prefiero que muera.

4\. Bakugou en el manga está en transición de entender el _nakama_ - _power_ , pero pensando seriamente, tal vez no sea fácil para él, no es que considere que tiene el síndrome de Asperger (del espectro Autista), pero Bakugou manifiesta muchos síntomas y da para sospechar que tal vez Horikoshi piensa llevarlo a otros lares discursivos. Solo rezo para que Kohei no se conforme con darle un final muy _shonen_.

5\. **Ground Zero** porque según leí que ese iba a ser su nombre de héroe. Me gusta el nombre, suena muy rudo y sofisticado, muy Bakugou.

6\. Con este fic incursionaré con el personaje de Bakugou y la cuestión de qué es ser un héroe en tiempos como estos, donde los medios y los espectáculos maquillan la labor heroica.

Bueno, demasiadas notas xD Sin màs, estoy abierta a cualquier observación y mano ayuda. ¡Siéntense libres de criticar!

 _Nos vemos!_


	2. Episodio 0

BNHA le pertenece a Horikoshi-sensei

Espero y sea de su agrado.

MY BROKEN HERO

 _The side story of Ground Zero_

 **[Capítulo 0]**

 **Reencuentro familiar**

 **...**

Las primeras noches en la celda de 4x4, Bakugou se sentaba en una de las esquinas en el suelo, descalzo. Con los antebrazos ocultando su rostro, el joven de 24 años lloraba silenciosamente en su celda lleno de frustración e impotencia, en medio de la penumbra de la noche, en medio de las risotadas y el alboroto de sus vecinos contiguos a la celda que golpeaban con sus robustos cuerpos las puertas y barrotes con exaltación. Emocionados, disfrutando del silencioso padecer del "héroe".

Un héroe en una prisión.

–¡QUÉ CLASE DE ABSURDO ES ESTE, PEDAZOS DE MIERDAS! – se estampó violento contra puerta de metal, aferrándose con ambas manos de los abarrotes de la ventanilla para acercar la boca y vociferar iracundo, aun con las lágrimas pendiendo de sus mejillas.

Los reclusos de las celdas contiguas se unieron en sus ladridos, demasiado divertidos, mientras que los guardias que jugaban barajas, cansados se miraban entre ellos y con sus barras de metal golpeaban contra las puertas, obligándolos a guardar silencio, pero cuando uno de los guardias se acercó a la celda del Bakugou, juró ver visto a un pobre niño llorar desconsolado aun aferrado a algo que el mismo guardia no podía saber qué; pero el guardia se limitó a describir su comportamiento con un simple berrinche, una pataleta desdeñable.

Golpeando la barra de metal contra la puerta, Bakugou volvió a la esquina de su celda, en silencio. Recordando que los guardias reportaban todo tipo de comportamiento violento y por lo poco que podía entender –porque sí, para Bakugou todo esto era una completa estupidez sinsentido– debía guardar compostura para que lo dejarán salir, ¿no es así? Miraba sus manos, tal vez si hacia lo que querían lo dejarían salir, su psiquiatra le daría el aval al juez que está completamente sano…

Y nuevamente se arrojaba contra la puerta de su celda lleno de cólera.

Esto parecía nunca acabar, pero contra todo pronóstico, un año de sentencia con 4 meses de más (ya por una pelea que tuvo con uno de los reclusos le aumentaron su estadía como castigo), Katsuki terminó su sentencia.

A un año de estar recluso, Katsuki miró al guardia de su celda con inexpresiva faz, quieto y con las manos sudando a tal grado de que las cosas que sostenía en sus palmas se resbalaban lentamente. El guardia dio una breve lectura, un simple papeleo, mientras se rascaba con la mano libre su hombro, un abogado a su costado miraba impaciente al guardia. Después de la molesta lectura, el guardia abrió la celda del rubio y le permitió caminar hacia la salida acompañado de su defensor legal, un brillante, pero indiferente abogado contratado por sus padres.

No tomó nada de su celda, sus libros o cuadernos los dejó bajo el camastro, dejó sus mudas de ropa y objetos de aseo personal, ni siquiera tomó las ropas de calle que los guardias le ofrecieron para que dejase el overol anaranjado. Lo único que tomó fueron unas gafas de sol que su madre le había traído a petición suya y se las colocó sobre el puente de su nariz, un tanto altanero.

Con el uniforme de la prisión y las gafas de sol ocultando sus carmines ojos, avanzó con paso firme fuera de su celda.

Caminó por los pasillos estrechos, ignoró tácitamente las miradas increpantes de los otros guardias que lo veían pasar. Recobró su postura de adolescente fastidiado, con las manos en sus pantaloncillos anaranjados y con el labio inferior en una mueca de desinterés y desprecio, encorvado de espalda pasó por la larga fila de prisioneros que le chiflaban y le gritaban alguno que otro improperio, unos enojados le recriminaban que él sólo saldría de prisión porque una vez fue uno de esos héroes que los metieron en la cárcel, no obstante, el rubio ni se inmutó, chasqueó su lengua y desvió la mirada hacia otro punto, no perdería los estribos por gentuza como esa. Por otra parte, el abogado lo miraba silencio, esperando cualquier reacción violenta, aun si fuera su cliente, no podía dejar de pasar en su cabeza los cargos y multas que lo llevaron a esta prisión.

Alegar que el joven héroe tenía problemas emocionales y psicológicos era un recurso infalible para impedir que sus clientes tuviesen cadenas largas en prisión, pero esta vez no estaba seguro si lo que hacía era lo correcto, lo miró andar con la frente en alto y con el ceño fruncido. Dejó escapar un suspiro, qué más da, los padres de este joven le están pagando por sacarlo de la cárcel. Lo miró nuevamente con detenimiento, ¿cómo podía caminar con tanto orgullo?

Bakugou siguió su camino con la frente en alto, con las manos aun esposadas y con el número de celda colgando de su cuello, Katsuki se paseó por los pasillos de la prisión que lo tuvieron cautivo por más de un año; con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios miró a todos los compañeros de celda que por las rendijas de las puertas lo veían partir curiosos y algunos que otros molestos.

Avanzaba con paso seguro y con un el entrecejo fruncido, con una mueca de desprecio que les dirigía a todos, el rubio juraba nunca volver a pisar este chiquero. Miró de vuelta a cada uno de los rufianes que lo miraban con desprecio, molestos sólo por una cosa.

–Felicidades, _Kacchan_.– dijo con burlón tono un prisionero cuando el rubio paso justo enfrente de la celda. –Sólo porque antes pateabas traseros fueron indulgentes contigo. Vaya que te la dejaron pasar, hay que cuidar la reputación de la organización, ¿no?

–Púdrete. – respondió con simpleza siguiendo su camino

–Veo que vas muy confiado, pero te lo dijo ahora. – volvió a hablar el prisionero de la celda 0154R con una risa asomándose. – El infierno empieza allá afuera, " _Ground Zero"_. Tu nombre ahora figura junto con el de nosotros.

Bakugou detuvo su andar y miró hacia el final del pasillo, donde la puerta de la salida lo esperaba. El guardia preparó su pistola de electrochoques –por si fuese necesario–, con el rubio ahí, libre, todo era posible. El abogado resopló fastidiado y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, estas peleas no le interesaban.

–Tsk. – chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Ignoró al prisionero que a su vez comenzó a reírse divertido por la respuesta del joven, joven adulto que lo único que le importaba es que a unos metros de él estaba la salida. Por fin volvería a saborear el refrescante sabor de la libertad.

 _Que venga lo que tenga que venir. Él estaba preparado._

Avanzó con premura, el guardia y el abogado tuvieron que correr para alcanzarlo, y cuando llegaron a la puerta está se abrió por si sola. La luz entró e iluminó el pasillo, dejando entre ver a quienes esperaban tras la puerta. Dando un paso seguro, Katsuki sonrió lleno de orgullo cuando vio que su abogado se adelantaba con un papeleo entre sus brazos y con una sonrisa siempre falsa, saludando al jefe de la prisión que éste a su vez le platicaba angustiado algún tema concerniente a Bakugou, pero el rubio no le interesaba, sólo vio directo a la otra gran puerta salida.

Cuando él y el guardia llegaron a la altura de ambos hombres, el jefe de la prisión dio el permiso de quitarle las esposas al joven adulto, Bakugou no pudo evitar sonreír alegre al verse nuevamente en libertad y sin nada sujetando sus muñecas, pero ya ninguno de los presentes ahí sonrió o mostró una sonrisa falsa. Sólo lo vieron acomodarse los lentes oscuros y con unas diligentes palabras le dijeron que jamás volviera a pisar la prisión y acto seguido, las puertas se volvieron a abrir ante él.

Avanzó hacia la salida y atravesando el umbral, sus ojos miraron con desconcierto las luces de los flashes que lo impidieron ver con exactitud qué pasaba. Las cámaras y micrófonos empezaron a abalanzarse sobre él, desconocidos empezaban a preguntarle acerca de temas muy personales, los periodistas grababan audios aun si él no decía nada, sólo miraba sorprendido cómo estas personas sacaban fotos y grababan en vivo todos sus movimientos.

Frunció el ceño, apretó sus nudillos con fuerza. El espectáculo seguía.

Bakugou miró con desconcierto todas esas caras que no dejaban de preguntar y sojuzgarlo, se veía reflejado en la lente de la cámara que grababa en vivo, pasaba rápido la mirada en busca de cualquier rostro conocido pero lo único que logro divisar fue una camioneta negra con dos adultos haciéndole señas con las manos.

Eran sus padres.

Bakugou respiró hondo y relajó los nudillos, tenía que guardar la calma y llegar a sus padres que apresurados también se acercaban a él. Empujó ligeramente a un reportero, apartó de mala gana a esos estorbos, de ladeó las cámaras que estaban en su rango de alcance, moviéndose rápido, atravesando toda esta estúpida farándula.

Su padre quien lo alcanzó primero lo tomó del hombro y lo guio hacia el automóvil, avanzaron juntos, mientras que su madre empujaba molesta a los camarógrafos que le preguntaban cuestiones que ésta, Mitsuki, respondía sólo con una pesada expresión, ella también se contenía. Lo único que dijo a los reporteros era un simple: "Piérdanse. Este un reencuentro con mi maldito hijo, nada para sus estúpidas notas de entretenimiento."

Sin embargo, todo esto era un entretenimiento muy rentable.

Al momento que llegaron al automóvil, el padre de Katsuki, Masaru, apresuró el paso para abrir la puerta y hacerlo entrar, se dirigió al volante y encendió el automóvil, sólo esperando a que Mitsuki llegara. Cuando ella llegó dando bufidos, punto a explotar de coraje, Mitsuki suspiró hondo y vio por el rabillo del ojo a su único hijo que miraba en silencio y con el ceño fruncido toda la masa de reporteros que se movían en dirección al automóvil por la ventana.

Mitsuki subió rápido al asiento copiloto y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad, gritó histérica:

–¡CARIÑO, PISA EL PUTO ACELERADOR AHORA! – Masaru no tardó en hacer lo pedido, y pisando el acelerador con una increíble calma aumentó drásticamente la velocidad haciendo que Katsuki estrellará contra la ventana y dejara escapar un improperio por el dolor. El padre de Bakugou evadió a todos los reporteros que se interponían en el camino, zigzagueando el paso; maniobraba experto el volante, haciendo que los reporteros se dieran por vencidos.

Cuando perdieron de vista a los reporteros y se alejaban considerablemente de aquella zona donde estaba el reclusorio norte de Niigata, Masaru volvió a la velocidad estándar y miró por el retrovisor a su hijo que miraba perdido por la ventana, en silencio. Masaru volvió su mirada hacia su querida esposa, preocupado, pero Mitsuki sólo se cruzaba de brazos, aun molesta con su hijo.

El hombre de castaño cabello soltó una mano del volante y lentamente tomó la mano de su querida esposa, tranquilizándola. Le dirigió una mirada llena de cariño y le sonrió suavemente. Mitsuki lo observó en silencio por largos segundos aun indecisa de lo que le diría o haría a Katsuki, pero al final lo tomó con fuerza resignada, él tenía razón. Era estúpido seguir enojada con su propio hijo.

Entonces, sonriéndole de vuelta a su muy comprensivo y paciente esposo, suspiró tranquila y relajando la faz, volvió la mirada hacia atrás, a los asientos traseros, para encarar por primera vez a su problemático hijo.

Bakugou volvió la mirada hacia ella, desafiantes como siempre, ambos se miraron en silencio por un largo minuto, tanto que Masaru empezó a bajar la velocidad, pero antes de que Masaru dijese algo o Katsuki protestara y dijera algo en su defensa, Mitsuki lo abofeteó.

El sonido de aquella bofetada hizo que Masaru se orillara a la esquina de la carretera y detuviera la marcha, el silencio se pronunciaba y se volvía asfixiante.

Katsuki miró a su madre sin alguna perturbación en su mirada carmín, pero los ojos de su madre, igual de rojos, lo miraban infectos de rabia. Ella no era suave como su esposo. Su hijo y ella se parecían tanto. Katsuki frunció más el entrecejo y mordió su labio inferior, conteniéndose.

No obstante, Mitsuki de repente relajó su entrecejo y dejó caer profundas lágrimas por sus mejillas, arrojándose a los brazos de su pequeño monstruo que la recibieron en consternación y sorpresa. Mitsuki lo rodeó con ambos brazos y saliéndose del asiento del copiloto, hizo que Bakugou hundiera el rostro en su pecho de madre.

Empezó a llorar desolada, ¿desde cuando no lo abrazaba?

Aquel día del juicio, por muy dura que fuera lo único que quería era arrojarse contra el juez y despedazarlo para después tomar a su hijo y darle un profundo abrazo, diciéndole que, aun así y sin importar qué, él, su amado Katsuki, sería el número uno de los héroes de todos los tiempos, habidos y por haber.

Y ahora, que lo tenía en sus brazos, lo abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana. Ya se lo habían arrebatado por más de un año, no lo dejarìa que se llevaran otra vez. La primera vez fueron los villanos, esta segunda vez los mismos héroes.

Si alguien más se acercaba a su hijo, Mitsuki no contendría y despedazaría a cualquiera que pusiera una mano sobre su pequeño.

Katsuki la abrazó de vuelta totalmente vencido, viendo el techo tapizado del automóvil, tranquilo y acariciando la espalda de su vieja que no paraba de llorar cual adolescente. Su padre se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y acercándose a ambos, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa –esas sonrisas de padres que, a pesar de estar molestos por las tonterías de sus hijos, no podían verse regañándolos u odiándolos. Masuru era un hombre tranquilo y humilde y ver a su hijo en esa deplorable situación había roto el corazón.

Suspiró profundo, no podía regañarlo ni pedirle una explicación, se regañó a si mismo, era un padre muy blando, pero ¿qué se le podía hacer? Si había un culpable aquí, Masaru aceptaría toda la culpa. Acercándose a Katsuki quien lo miró curioso, se abalanzó sobre ellos, abrazando a ambos que en unísono dejaron escapar un quejido.

Vaya disfuncional familia, pero se las arreglaban para funcionar de vez en cuando.

Después del largo y molesto abrazo, según Bakugou, volvieron a la carretera platicando de cómo era la vida en la casa sin él en esta, de lo feliz que estaban de volverlo a ver con esa orgullosa cara y que, por ello mismo, le tenían una sorpresa en la cajuela.

–Vamos, Katsuki, toma la caja que hay en la cajuela. – dijo su padre con una enorme sonrisa. Katsuki miró hacia atrás encontrando una caja con hoyos en la tapa, miró curioso y tomó la caja, colocándola en su regazo, esperando una explicación.

–¿Recuerdas cuando tenías 7 años e hiciste el berrinche más grande de tu vida enfrente de una veterinaria porque querías un gigante pitbull de mascota?– mencionó Mitsuki con pesadez, recordando aquel día en el que un Katsuki de siete insolentes años se había tirado al suelo y gritando en lloriqueos porque quería al maldito perro que se asomaba por la vitrina. Un dolor en el ano.

–Y aun recuerdo que no quisiste comprármelo, vieja bruja.

–Perfecto, nenaza berrinchuda, abre tu maldito regalo antes de que me arrepienta.

Bakugou no evitó mostrar una ligera sonrisa a sus padres que lo veían atento, y removiendo despacio la tapa, Bakugou dejó caer su sonrisa para mostrar una clara decepción al ver lo que contenía la caja.

Un dachshund color negro con manchas cafés aunado con un molesto moño rosado, pero a diferencia de él, el cachorro al verlo ladró graciosamente, juguetón. Katsuki rápidamente volvió colocar la tapa y miró inexpresivo a sus padres que empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

–Vamos hijo, dale una oportunidad. – pidió Masaru

Katsuki volvió a abrir la caja de mala gana y sacando al cachorro que empezaba a morder sus manos lo dejó suspendido en el aire, viéndolo de patas a cabeza, el perrito empezó a de ladear la cabecita siguiendo los ojos rojos de su nuevo dueño, igual de curioso que Bakugou, y acercándolo más para verlo de cerca, el cachorrito vio la oportunidad para atrapar con su hocico la nariz del rubio que empezó a gritar de dolor.

Dejándolo caer en el asiento, el cachorro divertido se echó contra él y empezó a morder su pantalón anaranjado, o al menos lo intentaba.

Mitsuki y Masaru se vieron a los ojos, cuestionándose si haberle dado un perro era una sabia decisión, pero antes de que pudieran acertar una conclusión Bakugou cogió entre sus brazos al pequeño cacharro, acariciándolo suavemente, sonriendo divertido al ver cómo este cachorro no se daba por vencido para atrapar con sus colmillos la mano pesada y llena de cicatrices de Bakugou.

– _Murderface_.– dijo con divertido acento. – El perro salchicha más letal de Japón, brutal asesino de rostros, _Murderface_.

Peligrosas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse.

Ambos padres se miraron enternecidos con la escena y tomándose de las manos, decidieron ir de regreso a casa. A su hijo le esperaba un futuro ahora incierto, pero como padres, estaban confiados de más en el inquebrantable espíritu de lucha de su brillante hijo.

Como padres, amarlo y apoyarlo era lo único que podían hacer. Él debía de encontrar las soluciones de sus problemas.

 _Aunque, tal vez, no estaba del todo preparado._

Fin del ep.0

* * *

La verdad quería subirlo desde hace unos días, pero estoy en finales u.u

Perdonen a los padres de Katsuki, lo aman demasiado que son MUY permisivos con él, por eso hace lo que su santa voluntad quiere. Por cierto, este capítulo es el cero porque en el cap. 1 será después de 2 años de su salida del reclusorio, ya cuando tenga sus 27 años. Todo está fríamente calculado. ¿Por qué un dachshund? Bueno, la idea original era un bulldog francés, ¡pero vamos!, los salchichas son hermosos y carismáticos (a diferencia de Bakugou). Murdeface… ¿Metalocalypse reference?

 _Supercalisfragil_ , _Natsu y Otsu_ , _Layla Eucliffe, Matlalcoatl164_ muchas gracias, espero ser constante con la actualización. Gracias por el apoyo a todos los lectores.

Nos vemos!


	3. Episodio 1

BNHA le pertenece a Horikoshi-sensei

Espero y sea de su agrado

MY BROKEN HERO

 _The side story of Ground Zero_

 **[Capítulo 1]**

Días rotos

…

Los días de Bakugou Katsuki comenzaban a partir de las 5 am., era levantarse sin necesidad de una alarma, lavarse los dientes rápidamente –eliminando todo rastro de bacterias–, cambiarse el pijama mientras ve detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación, observando las cicatrices en su brazo derecho ocasionada aquel día; sus mañanas siempre eran ir a sacar a Murderface a correr por media hora y después de que Murderface se cansara, Katsuki regresaba a su domicilio y tomaba una breve ducha para después vestirse con la ropa requerida para su trabajo, un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca, nada más. Con tiempo de sobra, bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina donde su padre y madre lo esperaban para tomar el desayuno. Su madre hablaba eufórica por teléfono mientras que su padre tomaba diligentemente de la taza de café con crema irlandesa y a su vez, leía el periódico. Su padre levantaba la mirada para verlo y sonreírle como siempre lo hacía todas las mañanas y lo invitaba a tomar asiento.

Katsuki gruñía fastidiado en respuesta, pero esperaba paciente el plato de comida que su madre le depositaba en la mesa y sin decir gracias a cambio, comía del plato tan rápido como podía. Mitsuki, su madre, lo golpeaba en la cabeza, diciéndole que comiera con más calma, que un día de estos se iba ahogar con la ensalada de huevo y el arroz. El rubio cenizo haciendo muecas comía con más calma, viendo en el cartón de la leche los anuncios de niños y adolescentes desaparecidos, así como otro tipo de anuncios de la captura de villanos o algo relacionado con el mundo heroico.

Zumbido en sus oídos, ruidos internos provocando un fugaz vértigo. Hace mucho tiempo que no puede concentrarse y dormir tranquilamente.

Su otorrinolaringólogo le advertía que esos molestos ruidos se debían a su barotrauma en el oído derecho de hace dos años, aunado a su hipoacusia que sufría desde adolescente.

Siempre había podido lidiar con esos ruidos cuando adolescente, pero ahora era más difícil de soportar. En medio de los incesantes zumbidos, Katsuki se preguntaba por qué.

Todas las mañanas como ésta, antes de dejar el plato en el lavadero y lavar los trastes en silencio, Bakugou inspeccionaba la llave del lavabo por largos segundos, con los pensamientos perdidos en su primer día después de salir del reclusorio. Aquel día en la que a pesar había salido de una injusta condena, los medios seguían buscando cual perros en su basura, ladrando preguntas que comprometían la honorabilidad de sus propios padres, preguntas que involucraban con su temperamento y es absurda posibilidad de convertirse en villano. Tan deseada por los críticos y expertos en el tema.

Era más divertido imaginar que un héroe marginado e infame como él terminara como un villano. ¡Qué espectaculares títulos en los periódicos habría! ¡Qué historias para los mass media de todo el mundo se escucharían! Sin duda, un negocio muy rentable, aun a costa de Bakugou que al llegar por primera vez a su casa pudo comprender lo que aquel bastardo recluso le había dicho.

Las constantes aseveraciones de que si nadie lo vigilaba pronto terminaría en las filas de los villanos, pero, ¡oh!, su nombre ya figuraba con ellos.

El mundo se le venía encima, su sentido de orientación en un desajuste hacia que las paredes y techos se moviesen alrededor de él incesantemente, mareo profundo y unos zumbidos atronadores dejándole sordo por escasos segundos, su brazo derecho temblaba, rastros de sus pasadas heridas habían provocado en él un tic involuntario desde su codo a su muñeca. Litros de sudor caían de sus patillas y sus manos mojadas retraían una y otra vez sus mechones rubios hacia atrás. Un episodio de ansiedad tal vez.

Contenía su rabia o sólo sus primitivos instintos de arrojarse salvaje contra la horda de reporteros y volarles sus cabezas y arrancar con sus manos aquellas lenguas que no dejan de despotricar contra él y su familia.

 _¿Cuánta distancia hay entre un infractor de la ley y un villano? ¿O son casi lo mismo?_

Katsuki se hacía preguntas inútiles, preguntas que sólo un ocioso analista haría, ¿en dónde estaba la radical diferencia entre estar en la cárcel por un crimen si los proclamados 'villanos' fueron encerrados por lo mismo, por cometer un crimen o romper la ley? Cerró las cortinas, su padre se había quedado a hablar con los reporteros, su madre escuchaba tras la puerta las inútiles preguntas que le hacían a su esposo y furiosa, rasgaba la puerta.

Los reporteros preguntaban:

–Sr. Bakugou, ¿qué futuro le puede deparar a su hijo, exhéroe Ground Zero?

–¿Qué ha dicho la agencia que contrató a su hijo? ¿Sabe por qué motivo no han remitido ningún comunicado?

–¿Es el fin de su carrera? ¡Muchos no lo quieren en la calle!

–Hace unos días el aclamado héroe DEKU ha dado una entrevista para hablar del tema de la acción heroica y sus medidas, ¿usted qué piensa? ¿Cree conveniente que el fin justifique los medios brutales usados por su hijo para derrotar y matar al villano en cuestión?

Masaru miró en silencio con sobria faz al reportero, y escuchó atento las siguientes preguntas aun cuando lo único que quería hacer era darse la media vuelta, entrar a su casa y cerrarles la puerta en las narices e ir junto con su esposa e hijo.

–Las agencias de Ikebukuro y de Kanegawa han emitido una resolución, y exigen 740 horas de trabajo comunitario, además de la multa de 106.000.000* de yenes impuesta en el veredicto, pero _¿él está en condiciones de salir a las calles?_

–¿Qué hay de la terapia psiquiátrica? Se dice que el psiquiatra encargado renunció a pocos meses de tratarlo.

–¿Es mentalmente estable? ¿Qué hay de la pelea que tuvo con un recluso, pelea que le costó otros meses en el reclusorio?

Masaru tragó la saliva lentamente y sin desviar la mirada de las cámaras, respiró hondo. Los camarógrafos enfocaron el bigote de la cabeza de la familia, los reporteros acercaron con prontitud los micrófonos, expectantes, pero Masaru optó por un largo silencio e inclinando su columna velozmente en 90 grados, pidiendo perdón por los errores cometidos de su hijo.

Quedó suspendido en aquella incomoda postura por varios minutos, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios.

La ráfaga de clics-clics de las cámaras automáticas no se hizo esperar, los flashes iluminaban el cuerpo del señor Bakugou y las voces increpantes no dejaban este momento de total sinceridad mostrarse como era. Un padre tomando las responsabilidades de su amado y problemático hijo, y si fuera necesario se arrodillaría frente de esos palurdos, no obstante, antes de que pudiera flexionar sus rodillas para tal misión, Katsuki salió de la casa azotando la puerta, capturando con mayor interés la atención de los reporteros, y con una faz tiesa de coraje tomó a su padre del hombro y lo obligó a enderezarse y empujándolo levemente para quitarlo del centro de las miradas de las cámaras que captaban en directo.

Mitsuki salió de la casa intentando detenerlo, pero como siempre, Katsuki era inalcanzable.

Ya en el centro de la mira, los reporteros decidieron callarse por primera vez, dispuestos a escuchar todo lo que el joven adulto tenía que decir, pero Bakugou simplemente frunció con más recelo el entrecejo y torció la boca en una mueca de desdén, y alzando más la frente –altanero como siempre– dijo con fuerte tono:

–¡Aun estoy en pie! – haciendo una gestadura con las manos que no dejaban de sudar. – Sépanlo imbéciles.

Los reporteros sonrieron satisfechos. Como siempre, sólo podía pensar en él y eso era suficiente para los espectaculares de los noticieros, y durante 12 horas consecutivas, el hashtag de _#GroundZero_ sería trendy topic en Twitter, tanto en Japón como en Corea del sur, Taiwán y parte de China.

Ese día hubo de qué hablar.

Bakugou abrió la llave del fregadero y comenzó a fregar los trastes con la esponja que tenía a su lado, sin dejar una mancha o mal olor. Fregó rápido los platos y las tazas, acarició con el pie izquierdo a Murderface que fue a su lado en compañía. Después de lavar y secarse las manos con la toalla, se dirigió al plato de Murderface y lo llenó de croquetas para gatos, puesto que una ocasión su madre se había equivocado en el mall, pero a Murderface le gustaron mucho más que las croquetas para perros así que Katsuki optó por seguir comprando de esas marcas gatunas.

Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación nuevamente para coger su mochila y pasando una fugaz mirada por el espejo, bajó las escaleras y acariciando a Murderface de camino mientras éste se atragantaba con las croquetas, siguió su camino hacia la salida.

–¡Regreso! – gritó desde umbral de la puerta, advirtiéndole a sus padres su partida al trabajo. Masaru devolvió una cálido 'Ve con cuidado' desde la cocina mientras que su madre lo alcanzó y colgando el teléfono, cogió las llaves del automóvil de la entrada, apresurada.

–¡Cariño, me voy! – gritó por igual la apresurada Mitsuki, Masaru se limitó a reír entre dientes y le devolvió otro cariñoso 've con cuidado' y para ambos, agregó: 'No se metan en líos'. Ambos fruncieron el entrecejo y partieron fuera de la casa. Bakugou cerró la puerta y observó a su madre subirse en la camioneta negra. Tal vez una junta en la empresa de marcas textiles en la que ella se desempeñaba como ejecutiva de producción. Su padre, por otra parte, era un diseñador que trabajaba en casa creando nuevos modelos y pocas veces iba a la empresa a concertar junto su esposa nuevos contratos para las temporadas.

–¡Hey, nenaza lloricona! – llamó Mitsuki desde la ventana del automóvil. –¿Quieres que te deje en la estación? Voy de paso.

–No bruja, iré en la bicicleta. – respondió colocándose de brazos cruzados aun en el jardín de la casa.

–Sólo no llegues tarde, Katsuki. – advirtió con una filosa mirada.

–¡Mierda, ya lo sé! – respondió molesto, tomando la bicicleta de color negro y subiéndose sobre ella, emprendió su huida, dándole la espalda a su madre que iba en reversa para poder adentrarse en la calle. Mitsuki lo vio tras el retrovisor y su siempre tozuda faz cayó en una súbita melancolía, seguía siendo su hijo, pero desde hace dos años algo andaba mal con él.

Katsuki iba al trabajo todas las mañanas, de 9:00 am a 17:00 pm, un trabajo que pudo conseguir por los contactos de uno de los amigos de su padre; después del trabajo iba a las citas con el psiquiatra quien no paraba de recetarle antidepresivos como Luvox, Paxil y Zoloft (**). Recetas que Bakugou no seguía estrictamente, pues más de una vez Mitsuki lo había visto tirar aquellas pastillas en el lavabo. No hablaba de nada con ellos, ni se quejaba ni lloraba enfrente, ello no era de sorprender, su hijo tan terco como ella era de aquellas personas que callan lo que sienten, prefiriendo sufrir en silencio, avergonzados de su propia fragilidad, lleno de rabia por sus errores que consideraba no errores.

Cuando llegaba la noche, cenaban a veces tranquilos, usualmente discutían con alguien tirando la mesa y gritándose groserías en medio, Mitsuki activaba inconscientemente su quirk derritiendo alguna que otra carpeta de mesa, Bakugou sacaba pequeñas explosiones que hacían a Murderface esconderse debajo del sillón. Masaru miraba en silencio las constantes escenas para ponerse de pie y apagar las alarmas contra incendios, comentando que instalar tal programa había sido la peor inversión en su vida.

Bakugou terminaba tomando del perchero de la entrada su sudadera oscura y llamando a Murderface a que le siguiera, se iba de la casa a altas horas de la noche.

Mitsuki, tras pasar el arranque de ira, lentamente se sentaba sobre el suelo y comenzaba a llorar, sin poder llamar a Katsuki a que volviera. Cubriéndose las lagrimas del rostro con el dorso de ambas manos. Masaru corría para alcanzar a Katsuki pero cuando llegaba a fuera del patio, Katsuki apresuraba el paso para perderse en la esquina de una cuadra.

–¡No llegues tarde! ¡Katsuki, no preocupes más a tu madre!

Katsuki no lo escuchaba, no porque así lo quisiese sino porque a una determinada distancia, los sonidos lejanos eran imperceptibles para él.

Con la capucha puesta y a paso veloz, se diluyó junto con las luces de los automóviles al pasar. Murdeface fielmente seguía a su dueño, considerando que estas abruptas salidas en la noche eran parte del paseo que su amo le preparaba para despejarse y rondar por el parque del barrio, olfatear alguno que otro trasero canino que también paseaba a estas horas y correr como tropezar por la torpeza de su andar por sus largar orejas, en tanto, sentando en la banca del parque, encorvado y con la capucha cubriéndole los ojos, Katsuki desbordaba tenuemente gotas de agua salada que Murderface, ignorando a los otros perros o ardillas, subía a la banca y acercando la larga trompa lamía apresuradamente las mejillas rojas de su amo.

¿Su dueño se estaba rompiendo? Lamía haciendo ligeros lloriqueos perrunos, asustado y con un incesante movimiento de cadera.

Katsuki gruñía molesto y empujaba hacia atrás al perro salchicha, pero Murderface era igual de obstinado que su amo y con más fuerza se empujaba contra él y lamía todo el rostro, sacudiendo la cola y rasgando con sus cortas patas la sudadera. Bakugou a la larga dejaba de poner resistencia y dejaba de desbordar aquella sustancia liquida que tanto odiaba el can.

Murderface, sobre sus patas traseras y con las patitas en el pecho de Bakugou lo veía inquieto, cómo si le preguntara si estaba bien o qué hacía. Bakugou le sonreía a su vez temerario, su perro tenía completamente la razón: llorar era para _maricas_ ; y Murderface, viendo el momento oportuno, acercó el hocico y atrapó entre sus dientes la nariz rojiza de éste quien rápido dejó escapar un alarido, muy encabronado.

Al regresar a casa, su madre y padre le esperaban en la puerta y con una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa les pedía perdón. Mitsuki lo golpeaba como acostumbraba hacerlo y Masaru los abrazaba en conjunto. La vida de la familia Bakugou no era fácil ni mucho menos tranquila.

Por ello, Mitsuki cada vez que lo veía partir al trabajo su rostro se volvía más melancólico, ya han pasado dos años desde que Bakugou salió del reclusorio y la agencia que lo había contratado como héroe titular había cancelado el contrato y todas relaciones, inició una demanda contra él por usar el nombre de la agencia en aquel altercado que le costó la licencia. Todos los fanclubs se habían evaporado y si metías en el nombre del Ground Zero en el buscador sólo hallarías artículos, notas periodísticas y el famoso ' _hate'_ del público en general, tanto en foros específicos como en grandes redes sociales. Ground Zero, un orgulloso nombre de héroe se había reducido a un infame nombre que como recomendados salían otros nombres de villanos que habían tenido un impacto en la sociedad esos años.

Mitsuki había entrado a merodear curiosa de saber qué opinaba la gente, pero lo único que encontraba eran comentarios que herirían hasta el más fuerte orgullo.

Mitsuki lo sabía, Katsuki nunca obtendría su licencia nuevamente. La carrera a la que dedicó años de trabajo y esfuerzo, su vida; el único sueño que lo hacía sonreír con esperanzas en aquellos ojos carmesí. Lo único que su hijo se aferraba a conseguir y pelear. Ese sueño estaba ya lejos de sus manos. Un sueño truncado.

Todo esto Katsuki también lo sabía, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

En su habitación con Murderface durmiendo en su regazo, Bakugou estudiaba el teléfono móvil, pasando con rapidez las notas de hace 2 años, los vídeos de sus más cercanos –y tal vez únicos– amigos defendiéndolo de las acusaciones de la que todavía era preso. Kirishima Eijirou había sido el más entusiasta, tanto que en una conferencia había llamado a los héroes a mostrar su rostro, aceptando que todos, como héroes y servidores de la seguridad pública, habían usado una fuerza contra otro individuo para detener la fechorías, que los héroes no eran dioses para salvar a todas las personas, que las pérdidas humanas son inevitables pero que aceptarlo era de verdaderos hombres, pero toda esa inútil defensa sólo había provocado que _Red Riot_ comprometiera su nombre con la sociedad que no tardó en llamarlo apologista que lo defendía sólo porque era un amigo cercano; lo mismo había ocurrido con Kaminari Denki en una entrevista donde le hicieron una impertinente pregunta sobre el caso de su excompañero de generación y amigo, Kaminari al distinguirse por ser un sinvergüenza bufón dejó la cara de tonto y con una furiosa mirada respondió llanamente: 'los que no están en la tarea de héroes deberían mantener la lengua dentro de la boca, ustedes no saben nada'.

Uraraka no era la excepción, ella había ido al juicio de Bakugou y cuando un reportero le hizo una pregunta acerca del comportamiento del joven rubio en aquellos días escolares, la heroína de anti-gravedad dejó de mostrar aquella dócil y amable sonrisa y rectificó al reportero con mucha severidad, ella dijo: 'Héroe Ground Zero, refiérete a él con su nombre de héroe.' Y abandonó las cámaras con una Tsuyu que prefirió, por primera vez, guardar sus comentarios porque consideraba que en nada ayudarían, a ninguna de las partes. La heroína Tsuyu no dejaba de ser recta y sagaz. Otros habían hecho lo mismo que Tsuyu, sólo guardaron silencio. Sin tomar parte del asunto, siguieron su camino de héroes. Katsuki miró indiferente la pantalla y no agradeció nada. Estaba de más.

Bakugou miraba los videos de aquel día, una y otra vez. Guardaba los enlaces en su cuenta personal y recuperaba las imágenes de la zona destruida de Kento, lugar en dónde tuvo su enfrentamiento con el villano que perdió la vida bajo sus puños.

Nadie, hasta ahora, le ha preguntado por el cómo se dieron las condiciones que lo llevaron a tal punto de locura y violencia desmedida. Bakugou miraba una y otra vez el mismo vídeo. Obviamente había algo que no le gustaba, pero no era el hecho de que nadie investigara al susodicho villano, sino que ese día, esa tarde en Kento –un día libre de la labor heroica para un contrato publicitario–, en las limítrofes de la prefectura, Bakugou, sin nadie a su lado, vería cómo un villano eclipsaba en medio de la calle una posible catástrofe que tomaría más de 11 vidas.

Todo fue tan rápido, sus instintos de proteger a mayor número de personas se resolvieron en segundos, aquel villano lo miraba expectante casi burlesco.

Bakugou gritó en una garrafal cólera, estremecido por lo que pudiera pasar y no pensó mucho en lo que debía de hacer, si hacía lo correcto o no, ya dependería de sus acciones.

Sin embargo, había algo que no dejaba de molestarlo: ¿Realmente había derrotado al villano? ¿Solo era un villano actuando por sí solo? Sólo él sabía lo que había pasado esa tarde, pero, de todos modos, si lo volviese a ver con vida, no dudaría, tal como la primera vez, de tomar su vida otra vez o tomar las vidas de los infelices involucrados. Con licencia o sin licencia, Bakugou se había prometido a sí mismo de derrotar a todos los malhechores y siempre ganar.

Sino fuese así, no sería él mismo.

Pero aún no tenía pruebas ni pistas suficientes. Tal vez, sólo se trata de una excusa para liberarse de todo este maldito circo o probablemente se trata de los antidepresivos que ante los efectos secundarios el no poder dormir lo hacia tener tantas ideas y el ruido en su oído derecho le impedía ordenarlas.

Depositando a Murderface en la cama, Bakugou volvió por instinto a pararse frente al espejo. Viéndose detalladamente, Bakugou se percató que su espejo estaba estrellado y las grietas pasaban justo cerca de su pecho.

Sin alguna duda, Bakugou decidió en ese instante no volver a tomar aquellos antidepresivos.

Sólo ocasionaban que terminase estrellando su puño contra el espejo a eso de las 03:32 am., despertando abruptamente a su madre y padre de sus profundos sueños, obligándolos a levantarse con el pecho saltando de sorpresa para ver la deplorable escena de su hijo hincado sobre los pedazos rotos del espejo con un Murderface en su regazo, lamiéndole las heridas.

Limpiándole la sangre y, de paso, las prófugas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos color sangre, ojos que miraban con indescriptible resentimiento sus múltiples reflejos. Murderface, el adorable e inquieto perro salchicha, se apresuró en lamerle la mejilla lacerada.

Cada uno de esos días, su humano y mejor amigo, se caía en pedazos, pero sólo su lengüita haría que esos pedazos rotos se mantuvieran juntos.

HOY, cuando Mitsuki continuaba su camino al trabajo y dejaba de recordar aquellos días, Bakugou tomaba con fuerza el manubrio de la bicicleta y pedaleaba con fuerza por las concurridas avenidas, estudiantes y trabajadores se dirigían a sus destinos y a 30 km/h Bakugou evadía los pesados autobuses y particulares, pateando los costados de los automóviles que violaban el carril de ciclistas. Su cabello rubio cenizo y alborotado se movía con el viento, sus ojos veían hacia al frente con la misma expresión de fastidio que mostraba todas las mañanas y la boca torcida estaba dispuesto a gritar a todos los que estorbaban.

 _Esos días estaban por terminar._

 _Fin del cap.1_

* * *

(*) 945,520 USD aprox. (bueno, creo que es demasiado xD)

(**) Los mismos antidepresivos recetados a uno de los perpetradores de masacre de Columbine, Eric Harris.

Este cap. vaya que es como un constante retroceso a los primeros días de su salida del reclusorio a modo de recuerdos. No era mi intención, pero no me pude detener xD

Como les había mencionado, voy a _medio_ jugar con los medios de comunicación (que son realmente cancerígenos en unos casos), pero sólo los primeros capítulos. Considero que si BNHA es interesante y muy divertido de leer es porque Horikoshi no creó un nuevo mundo para insertar su historia, sino que usó de este mundo para hacer su historia funcionar tan bien y de una forma muy compleja por de fondo; lo adaptó al público de hoy, algo que ONE también supo aprovechar de una forma alucinante.

¡Gracias a _Layla Eucliffe_! Aprecio mucho tus palabras. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo~

Me avientan unos tomatazos si sienten que es muy ooc. Cualquier duda, crítica, opinión sincera y observaciones u correcciones son bienvenidas.

Nos vemos~


	4. Episodio 2

**BNHA le pertenece a Horikoshi-sensei**

Espero y sea de su agrado~

 **MY BROKEN HERO**

 _The side story of Ground Zero_

 **[Capítulo 2]**

 **FAN**

…

HOY, a los dos años y 4 meses, Katsuki tiraba de los pedales con gran fuerza, empujándose hacia adelante, dejando escapar alguno que otro quejido por culpa del entumecimiento causado por la colina que todas las mañanas tenía que subir para ir a su trabajo temporal. Sudaba por montón, tanto que la playera de su espalda y las axilas estaban húmedas. Bakugou Katsuki se dirigía en bicicleta al trabajo como todas las mañanas.

Con una gorra negra y una polera igual de negra, Bakugou podía ver a la distancia las megas construcciones en proceso que se alzaban incompletas sobre él.

Estructuras metálicas, los esqueletos y exoesqueletos de grandes futuros edificios con metros de alto, estaban de pie, indómitas y potentes de soportar cualquier peso que los ingenieros diseñarían, pero ello sería sólo la carcaza de aquellas estructuras no muy agradables a la vista, pero que lo eran para Bakugou. Aun cuando él gustara de las cosas perfectas y bien hechas, bellas, Bakugou no era cualquier imbécil que no sabe apreciar una buena construcción, sabe perfectamente que un buen edificio no lo es por el diseño trillado u original ni por el material o los metros que lo medirán, sino por lo resistente que sea todo el entramado armado del esqueleto. No era la belleza estética del edificio quien lo hacia bello, sino el futuro que pueda sostener sus resistentes columnas. Ciertamente un edificio que esté en mayor probabilidad de derrumbarse es menos bello que uno que pueda mantenerse de pie por más de cien años. Katsuki no era un pobre ignorante en estos temas, Bakugou no le importaba si el solo esqueleto armado del edificio era no agradable a la vista, que pareciera rudimentario y hasta despreciable.

Un buen edificio es aquel que sostiene todo su cuerpo por muchos años, puede sufrir daños pero siempre se mantendrá de pie.

Estos años habían sido complicados y aun lo eran; sin importar qué, Bakugou seguía tirando de los pedales acelerado, con una fuerza casi maldita y demoniaca. Jadeando por el agotamiento. Obstinado, aunque aun no preparado. Pues, cuando un edificio sufre un daño, lo que se necesita son especialistas quienes subsanen aquellos daños. El edificio no se puede curar por sí solo, por mucho que resista los daños, eventualmente caerá. El tiempo es inclemente y cobra sin distinción.

 _Los héroes también necesitan ser salvados._

Hace un año, tal vez, cuando Bakugou había llegado a casa después del año en el reclusorio, las palabras del recluso se hicieron realidad. El infierno empezaba allá afuera. Si Bakugou había sido inclemente con el villano que murió bajo sus puños, los medios y el público en general fueron igual o peor de inclementes con él, habían destrozado todo lo que había construido y obtenido por esfuerzo, le habían sobajado a un infame criminal y asesino. Sin merecer el nombre de 'héroe' y pasar a ser la referencia máxima de la violencia brutal que era legalizada por el Estado, Bakugou se volvió en alguien mucho más cerrado, con sus 'amigos', con sus padres y hasta con él mismo. Encerrándose en su habitación por semanas, incomunicado de cualquier agente ajeno a su padre y madre. No quería hablar y ver a nadie, no quería escuchar nada que saliera del hocico de otros. No le interesaba, era la misma puta mierda de siempre. Ya todo le daba _casi_ igual.

Él no quería probar bocado alguno ni encender el teléfono móvil. Los primeros días en su habitación eran la pena que no pudo pagar o mentalizar en prisión y los antidepresivos no le ayudaban del todo. El nivel de su rabia iba incrementando con el pasar de los días.

Con la mente ofuscada, tendía a romper todo a su paso, pronto a estallar de rabia o de llanto. Tal vez ambas. Murderface era el único que lo acompañaba, el único que lo comprendía. Su dueño y amigo no necesitaba ni una licencia o el permiso del público. Sólo necesitaba que alguien lo sacara de ese hoyo en la que lo habían obligado a meterse. Murderface no podía, por eso se quedaba a su lado aun cuando la explosiva ira de su amado dueño lo asustara.

Hubo una ocasión en la que Murderface terminó herido de la patita cuando Bakugou en un ataque de ira, tiró la televisión rota del estante, cayendo sobre la pata del perro salchicha que inmediatamente chilló adolorido. Aquel chillido lo hizo volver a sus cinco sentidos y rápidamente corrió a su auxilio. Removió la televisión de la patita de Murderface que chilló nuevamente y dio varios pasos atrás, cojeando con lagrimillas colgándoles de los ojos. Katsuki tomó con extrema delicadeza –aunque todavía tosca– la pata y lo sobó con la yema de sus dedos, despacio y con la mirada llena de arrepentimiento. Murderface le lamió los dedos, aun resentido por el dolor, pero agradecido por los cuidados de su amo. No importa si él había provocado este malestar.

Con estas muestras de afecto inmerecidas, Bakugou por tercera vez en lo que iba del día se preguntó si debía quedarse en casa, no tardó cuando terminó dándose cuenta de que esto no podía seguir así, no para Murderface. Entonces, por impulso o por compasión a sí mismo, cogió su sudadera negra del suelo y se puso las sandalias de baño que estaban sobre la deshilada alfombra y salió corriendo de su habitación. Como estrella fugaz surcó los pasillos de la casa, tomó las llaves que sus padres dejaban debajo del cactus seco cercano al perchero. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y con una leve chasqueo de su lengua, la abrió por completo.

Y al parecer, era aún de día.

El sol estaba en medio del cielo, del cielo completamente azul sin rastro de alguna nube perdida. Sólo el potente sol, el cielo azul y el murmullo de las cigarras de la estación, llamando para el apareamiento y después morir.

Colocándose la capucha y con Murderface siguiéndole aun cojeando, Bakugou se aventuró por primera vez en la ciudad de Tokio después de tanto tiempo. Ocultando su cabello arena y sus ojos carmesís, Bakugou se ocultó por primera vez de las miradas de los demás. Caminó en considerable velocidad, el calor lo hacía sudar hasta por las rodillas y el ruido de las cigarras con el ligero zumbido de su oído no eran la música que uno deseaba escuchar en una caminata en un soleado día.

Anduvo por el vecindario residencial por escasos segundos y cuando salió de aquel lugar, tomó a Murderface entre sus brazos y se dispuso a esperar el transporte publico que lo dejara en el centro de la ciudad. Revisando por el rabillo de los ojos la publicidad de algún producto para cabello y un anuncio publicitario de alguna artista pop irrelevante, Katsuki abordó el autobús verde con el número 033, directo a Shibuya.

Con Murderface en brazos y sentándose hasta atrás, junto a la ventana, miró a todas las pálidas caras de los que también abordaban el bus. Unos ignoraban el ajetreo escuchando música con sus grandes audífonos que cubrían casi por completo sus pequeñas cabezas; otros iban acompañados y charlaban de cosas que Katsuki, por supuesto, no prestó atención, pero adivinaba de que se trataban de temas sin relevancia, otros simplemente eran transportados como costales de verduras rancias, estáticos y sin hacer ruido, se dejaban llevar como si objetos inanimados se tratasen. Vaya inútiles.

Katsuki volvió su rostro hacia Murderface quien se miraba realmente curioso, era el primer viaje en autobús. Katsuki sonrió divertido, el perro sólo de ladeó la cabezita, intrigado. Cuando llegaron a Shibuya, descendió por la puerta trasera y puso al suelo a su fiel compañero quien no dudó ni un instante en seguirle con premura. Nunca había visto tanta gente reunida y perderse era lo último que quería hacer, pues si se perdía, ¿quién lamería las heridas de Bakugou? Siempre a su costado, un hombre de 26 años y un perro salchicha exploraron la ciudad.

Era martes, verano, y las olas de turistas y vendedores se aglutinaban en las principales avenidas y cruces. Desde pañuelos de lino hasta alguna mujer dispuesta a lavarte la espalda por un módico precio. Bakugou alejó a todos con un gruñido con sus dientes por de frente, intimidando a todo vendedor, apartando a todo idiota que caminaba lento por las calles y empujando a todo malnacido que se interpusiera en su camino. Murderface ladraba igual de molesto, siguiendo el carisma de su dueño, pero aquello sólo provocaban que un grupo de adolescentes se acercaran encantadas por el fiel perro e inclinándose sonrientes y con claras intenciones de acariciarlo, sin embargo, Murderface respondía mordiendo alguna que otra nariz polvorienta de maquillaje.

Un chillido femenino seguido de una risilla burlona por parte de Bakugou que no tardó agregar que se lo habían ganado, que Murderface parezca un lame botas no implica que sea un perro faldero, sino lo contrario, era un perro un perro muy bandido que no admite que desconocidas lo agarren y acaricien. Las adolescentes, más asustadas que indignadas optaron por irse lo más pronto posible, aquel hombre no era de fiar.

Lo mismo de siempre.

Alejándose de toda hipocresía, Bakugou odiaba disfrazar la verdad con lindas palabras, todas estas cosas son todo menos lindas. La vida no era suave ni compasiva, era dura y reacia a conseguir. Él lo sabía desde que era un crío, pudo haber nacido con un increíble y poderoso quirk pero si lo tenía todo era porque sus padres lo obtuvieron bajo esfuerzo y un poco de suerte, nada se lo regalaron, no había sido elegido sólo por una linda cara o por ser un alma buena. Bakugou no fue y jamás será el favorito del único hombre que admiró. Nunca tuvo lo que aquel nerd tuvo, y Bakugou estaba consciente de ello, pero tampoco cambiaría completamente para gustarle a los demás. A la mierda con esa idea, él había jurado hacerse del puesto numero uno aun sin ser el misericordioso y bondadoso héroe que todos quieren.

Lo había logrado al menos la segunda mitad.

Observó con fríos ojos los grandes y luminosos anuncios de la gran avenida, grandes pantallas con imágenes que se reproducían una y otra vez, slogans con vistosos y excéntricos colores que a más de uno dejaban ciego. Los cláxones de los autos, el murmullo incesante de los transeúntes, las risas molestas de las colegialas y los gritos de los hombres al discutir temas que discurrían en sus vidas laborales. Héroes en los carteles promocionales, un hombre enmascarado para ser puesto en la calle para golpear malhechores. Estudió con ligereza el mundo del espectáculo desde lo más bajo y se sintió aun más pequeño. No podía seguir las pantomimas de estos espectáculos y su propio temperamento lo orillaron a este deplorable estado.

No podía ser el hombre heroico que los medios encanta retratar y aplaudir.

Él sólo quería ganar, ganar en cualquier cosa que se le pusiese enfrente, salir con una sonrisa triunfante, batirse la vida y la muerte en un duelo. Ganar ya sea para salvar a otros o para salvarse así mismo o por mera satisfacción. Éstas iban implicadas y por eso mismo, a la edad de 15 años no se cuestionó más preguntas o intentó profundizar. Él, en aquel entonces, lo tenia muy claro: Ser héroe, y no sólo un héroe sino el mejor de todos los héroes. Infantil o no, era el sueño que lo impulsaba y lo hacia convulsionar de emoción.

Pero por más sincero que fueran sus motivaciones, Bakugou Katsuki no era el tipo de héroes que la sociedad aplaude y aclaman.

Siguió su camino sin destino fijo, aun perturbado por la gran imagen de Kaminari con una guitarra en mano con un gran titular sobre su hueca cabeza. Hasta el payaso de la clase había obtenido un crédito por parte del público y no era de sorprender, el carisma de Kaminari atrae a muchos, él ganaba el respeto de sus seguidores no por lo excelente que fueron sus notas o sus grandes destrezas, sino por su gran facilidad de hacer amigos, su alegre carácter y ganarse la confianza de los demás aun sin ser del todo sincero.

Resopló molestó y recordó lo pequeña que era su comunidad de fans. Jamás le había importado tales agrupaciones de gente ociosa que se dedicaba a hostigar y fantasear con las figuras admiradas, pero aun así, el club de fans de Ground Zero eran pocos y pequeños. La mayoría de ellos adolescentes con problemas de autoestima o con ansias de peleas brutales y alguna que otra chica que sólo lo seguían por su atractivo físico. De vez en cuando le llegaban cartas y regalos, pocas veces accedió a tomarse una foto con un fan, nunca apreció el apoyo que estos brindaban incondicionalmente. Después de que le había llegado la notificación de que debía presentarse en los tribunales del Estado, Katsuki miró en los blogs de sus fans el cómo le defendían inútilmente. Sólo aquellos que veían en él un héroe alzaron sus voces y le defendieron sin esperar nada a cambio. Le acompañaron desde su primera visita en el tribunal hasta que fue llevado al reclusorio Norte. Un pequeño grupo de no más de 30 personas que pronto iban diluyendo en el paso de los meses en el reclusorio hasta que el blog fue cerrado un 1ero. de mayo.

Probablemente cerraron el blog por el acoso y odio que otros usuarios hacían o, seguramente, porque se dieron cuenta de la mierda de persona que era.

—Apuesto a que fue por ambas.— comentó en un leve suspiro, tomando asiento en la banca de un centro comercial más cercano, contándole todo aquello a Murderface que descansaba sobre su regazo, cansado.

Observó el pasar de la gente con mustio rostro, el ruido plástico de las bolsas y las voces pasar era casi insoportable, pero pudo lidiar con ello, su psicoterapeuta le ha aconsejado que cuando sienta mucha ira emerger de su cuerpo cuente hasta diez y si diez no funciona entonces debe contar hasta cien. Entretener su mal humor con estúpidas y básicas formulas tienen mayor efecto que 10 píldoras de Luvox. Se sobó la sien y miró sus dedos del pie izquierdo para no ver aquellos desconocidos rostros.

Nunca había encajado, y el no encajar con el resto sin duda explicaba el porqué no fue el escogido ni el favorito de All Might, el por qué aun cuando ganó el primer festival deportivo de UA se sentía como cualquier perdedor, su enojo era evidente, el emo marica de Todoroki se reprimió en el último momento, dándole la victoria aun sin merecerla y de esas victorias Katsuki no buscaba. Por ello mismo, el no poder encajar explicaba el porqué su enojo habían hecho que los mismos organizadores y maestros le colocaran un bozal para bestias, y por supuesto también explicaba el porqué la liga de los villanos lo habían buscado y secuestrado.

Era evidente hasta para aquellos desgraciados indeseados, él fácilmente parecía ser como ellos. Sin encajar y con mucho resentimiento hacia la sociedad en general, el aliarse y reunir a todos los desgraciados era lo más normal y esperado, pero él no pertenecía con ellos sin importar qué similitudes compartiesen; aun cuando a fecha de hoy, su nombre aparece junto con el de esos bastardos en las listas de prisioneros u hombres potencialmente peligrosos.

Bakugou Katsuki pertenecía a otro tipo de hombre marginado. De esos que la gente cree que se lo merecen, no porque sea malo sino porque que no sigue el ideal de todo héroe clásico.

Era egoísta, sí. ¿Vanidoso? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Malintencionado? Claro que no. Hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance, pero no pidan que cambie a un dócil perro cuando siempre ha sido un lobo. No obstante, dejó de pensar cosas estúpidas, percatándose de una mirada que se posaba sobre él. Alzó la mirada al momento en que una adolescente de no más de 15 años se paro enfrente de él y mirando fijamente la banca, la jovencita de cabello amarrado en dos trenzas, de piel morena o –mejor dicho– de color chocolate, se veía notablemente cansada. Con una enorme mochila rosada sobre su espalda la chica se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra, sólo suspiró aliviada, sobándose la espalda después de colocar la gran mochila en el suelo, descansando de su larga caminata.

Bakugou miró a sus pies nuevamente con el ceño fruncido, Murderface trató de acercar la trompa para olfatear a la fémina, pero Bakugou lo tomó del hocico y lo hizo retraerse en su regazo. La chica observó curiosa al dúo y sonrió para sí. Él se resistió a mirar a su lado y encontrarse con la mirada de la chica que comenzó a rebuscar en su gran mochila, pero sin hallar nada de provecho dejó escapar un gran suspiro, agobiada. Sin hacer nada más que ver a la gente pasar, tanto Bakugou como la adolescente mantuvieron la distancia y el silencio.

Silencio que se vio interrumpido por el estruendoso rugir de las tripas hambrientas de la morena que avergonzada miró a la esquina, cubriéndose con ambas manos su abdomen.

—Huiste de casa.— habló Baugou con serio acento, obviando la respuesta, pues era más que evidente que la adolescente había cogido por rabia las primeras cosas que se encontró en su pieza y las metió en la primera mochila que se toparon sus manos. Desde aquí, al lado de ella, se notaba su inexperiencia en la calle.

La adolescente bajó la mirada un tanto apenada y molesta por ser descubierta tan rápidamente por un tipo en sandalias con una sudadera y una capucha sobre su cabeza acompañado de un perro salchicha en su regazo. No respondió, sólo concedió que la conjetura del rubio cenizo era cierta, pues aun cuando intentó abrir la boca para justificarse, sus tripas emitieron un rugido mucho más potente que el anterior. Katsuki frunció el entrecejo fastidiado y poniéndose de pie, caminó hacia la salida, ignorando tácitamente la sorpresa de la morena que rápido volvió a encorvarse, cabizbaja. No pasó mucho tiempo desde la partida del misterioso sujeto de capucha negra con el perro cuando un leve gruñido frente a ella la obligó a levantar la mirada.

Lo primero que captaron los ojos negros de la adolescente fueron dos hot dogs en un plato de cartón sostenidas por una mano llena de cortaduras frescas, se percató que serían tres hot dogs pero cuando alzó más la mirada para ver a los ojos a su benefactor, se encontró con el mismo sujeto comiendo con tozudo ceño el tercer hot dog mientras que el perro salchicha se ponía dos patas y pedía por un pedazo de salchicha. La morena sonrió y tomó el plato de cartón. Tomó un hotdog y llevándoselo a la boca, comenzó a lagrimear, contenta por la comida.

Katsuki torció la boca y sentándose en la banca nuevamente, le dio el último pedazo de Hotdog a Murderface que alegre se lo devoró en un solo bocado. A Katsuki no le gustaba darle comida chatarra a su fiel amigo, pero desde la mañana ambos no habían probado bocado alguno y tal parece que la adolescente de al lado estaba en las mismas. Volvió el afilado rostro, queriendo espiar a la chica de rizado cabello pero una vez que sus ojos se posaban en ella, los ojos negros de aquella adolescente ya lo esperaban, expectantes y agradecidos. Rápido desvió la rojiza mirada aun sintiendo sobre su cuerpo la oscura pero inocente mirada de la chica. Adolescente que lo miraba con una genuina mirada de agradecimiento.

El bullicio de la gente pasar llenaba el incomodo silencio entre ambos. Aun cuando estuvieran sentados en la misma banca, la brecha se abría. La morena lo adivinó cuando encontró aquella mirada color carmesí y esas muecas inconfundibles. Ella sonrió en feliz sorpresa, encontrando algo que Bakugou no podía ni adivinar.

—¿Es tu primera vez huyendo de casa?— preguntó Bakugou sin verla directamente a los ojos aunque su pregunta era más una aclaración que una pregunta.

—Pero no es mi primer intento.— aclaró un tanto orgullosa aun cuando terminase encogiéndose de hombros, cabizbaja.

—No me interesa tu situación, pero puedo ver que no sobrevivirás ni un día en la calle.— cepilló con los dedos el pelo corto del can que pedía por más salchichas, desinteresado de la nueva plática entre su dueño y la desconocida que olía a melón.

—Este es mi segundo día. – se defendió.

—¿Y? ¿Quieres que te felicite?– Ironizó molesto, llevando su pesada mirada hacia la morena que rápido desvió la mirada a un rincón, reconociéndose como la regañada aquí. —No sé qué estúpidos motivos te orillaron para huir de casa y realmente me importan un carajo, pero si huyes de casa es porque no quieres estar allí y depender de tus viejos, entonces ¡si vienes a la calle a depender de desconocidos e idiotas como yo entonces mejor no salgas a mostrarnos tu lastimera careta! La gente que no puede ayudarse a sí misma es la más lamentable.

—Ah.–exclamó quedamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida.

—¿Me escuchaste cabeza de esponja de retrete?– Tal vez era por el afro de la morena, pero aquello hizo que la sorpresa se volviera en una de profunda admiración.

—Sí, lo escuché. – respondió sin rastro de intimidación. —Pero tal parece que usted también huyó de casa y de esos que se llevan a la mascota de la familia. ¿Es ahora un sintecho?

—No digas tonterías, mocosa.— dijo poniéndose de pie con el labio inferior sobresaliendo. —Aun no.— y con una sonrisa llena de soberbia, de esas sonrisas que había olvidado lustrar, llevó su mano hacia la menor, puso la cicatrizada mano sobre la cabeza de la morena y frotándola con rudeza, le dedicó otra molesta sonrisa. Sonrisa que provocó en la desconcertada faz de la chica otra sonrisa igual de pedante. Bakugou chasqueó la lengua al ver a la menor sonreír de tal manera, imitándolo. Dando una media vuelta y sin despedirse, emprendió el camino a casa. Cogió el periódico que estaba en el bote de basura, interesado no por la sección de héroes o espectáculos sino por la sección de empleos. Murderface le siguió zarandeando la cola, alegre de ver a su dueño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La adolescente de cabello rizado y esponjoso miró la grande espalda del no muy extraño sujeto hasta que éste se perdió en la multitud junto con su perro. Desde la banca, comenzó a lagrimear inconsolablemente, con las manos temblándoles, sacó el teléfono rosado de su bolsillo y encendiéndolo, buscó en sus contactos, el número de su papá. Antes de que apretara con su pulgar el número, la adolescente se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano libre.

—Qué gusto es volverlo a ver en acción, lord Ground Zero.— susurró sin poder detener las lagrimas de alegría.

Después de este encuentro, la joven llamó a su padre que corriendo vino a su lado para envolverla en sus brazos y llevarla a casa. Abrazándola y pidiéndole perdón, la adolescente le dijo que un héroe, de esos que nadie reconoce, la había regañado de la mejor manera. Su padre miró a la salida del centro comercial y sin entender realmente lo que quería decir su hija, se limitó a dar las gracias que recapacitó.

Bakugou, por otro lado, en el autobús de regreso a casa, buscó en la sección de empleos y al llegar a casa, tomó el teléfono a solicitar informes y concertar citas. Sus padres lo miraron estupefactos y con los ojos llenos de orgullo también pusieron manos en la obra y sacaron los directorios de conocidos con ofertas de trabajo. Esa misma tarde Katsuki consiguió tres entrevistas en un puesto de seguridad de parque de diversiones y otras dos para agencias de seguridad privada en residencias y centros comerciales. Recogió su habitación y limpió toda la casa, barrió los cristales rotos y cosas quemadas que en largas discusiones con sus padres habían alcanzado la ira de éste y de su madre. Bañó a Murderface y le quitó las pulgas con los dedos, haciéndolas explotar. Lavó la poca ropa formal que tenía en su armario y le pidió prestada a su padre una corbata, corbata que su padre tuvo que amarrarla correctamente debido a que Katsuki no podía ni siquiera hacer un nudo. Odiaba las corbatas o moños amarrados al cuello pues le recordaban las sogas en camino del patíbulo de la horca, pero resoplando con cierta ansiedad, accedió a ponerse una corbata. Cogiendo la rasuradora, se cortó al ras su cabello rubio, en un corte militar que ocasionó risotadas por parte de su madre al verlo todo trasquilado. Arregló la bicicleta y comprando calcomanías de calaveras y llamas en una papelería cercana a la residencia, decoró su transporte –ya que no sólo le habían quitado la licencia de héroe, sino también de manejo. Puso en venta su motocicleta Harley Davidson color negro opaco. Moto que se había comprado con el primer sueldo que tuvo como héroe profesional.

Todos sus ahorros habían sido suspendidos y sus cuentas por igual para poder pagar la multa. Sus padres pagaron lo que faltaba, por lo tanto, Bakugou le debía más de lo que podía pagar a sus padres. Por ello, vendiendo la motocicleta al mejor postor, les dejó el dinero sobre la cama y se fue a las múltiples entrevistas. Fue rechazado en las dos primeras al ver su nombre y rostro, por supuesto que la cara de él había sido mostrada mil veces en la televisión abierta y todo el mundo sabía de su crimen así que inmediatamente lo rechazaron. La tercera entrevista fue un total éxito, al parecer necesitaban gente ruda para cuidar un almacén que guardaba electrónicos. Su estancia como agente de seguridad privada duró poco, no porque su trabajo fue ineficiente sino porque el contrato sólo era por tres meses. Al ya no tener trabajo, buscó otros trabajillos como seguridad privada aun cuando la paga era miserable y las jornadas eran pesadas. Trabajó como guardia en una residencia de ricos en Saitama pero al reconocerlo, los residentes pidieron que lo quitaran de la zona, sus jefes lo redireccionaron en un centro comercial pero por un accidente –un sujeto intentó robar la cartera de una mujer visiblemente bien acomodada y Bakugou en respuesta fue tras el ladrón y abalanzándose sobre él, lo tiró al suelo con tanta fuerza que el ladrón terminó con un brazo roto, y por supuesto no faltó el justiciero wannabe que lo llamó brutalidad policiaca– y nuevamente fue redireccionado a una bodega donde los compañeros de trabajo jugaban cartas mientras él cuidaba como perro rabioso el lugar, y daba tanto miedo verlo con los ojos bien puestos en las entradas que los mismos transportistas se fueron a quejar de lo intimidante y brusco que era el nuevo guardia. Redireccionado, otra vez, terminó de guardia de parque en las afueras del distrito de Ueno. Era un parque donde los padres llevaban a sus hijos a distraerlos, con ambiente familiar seguro o al menos relativamente seguro pues la nueva presencia del guardia Katsuki hacia que los padres en vez de sentirse seguros se sentían expuestos, además de que Bakugou era de esos guardias que al ver a cualquier punk desalineado los tumbaba a golpes. Esto mismo provocó que terminase despedido de la seguridad privada.

Sin trabajo, Katsuki iba a cualquier entrevista de trabajo, pero muchas veces lo rechazaban al tan sólo ver su historial. Una ocasión trabajó como el tipo que atiende en la heladería, pero su corta paciencia hacía que el helado terminase saltando en el rostro de los compradores; trabajó también como repartidor de periódico pero al pelearse constantemente con los perros falderos de los vecindarios terminó renunciando.

Sin trabajo y con pocos ahorros, Bakugou tomó las sesiones con la nueva psicoterapeuta de nombre Chizuru, joven y comprometida con la recuperación de Katsuki, a diferencia de los tres anteriores psiquiatras que sólo le recetaban antidepresivos, ella le recetaba a Bakugou practicar yoga todas las mañanas y saludar al Sr. Sol, escuchar música instrumental, así como una sana alimentación. Seguía una rigurosa rutina de ejercicios para liberar toda la tensión acumulada de su cuerpo y entrenaba kickboxing en un gimnasio privado donde ayuda gratuitamente a los más jóvenes a dar buenos ganchos sólo para liberar su desmedida ira, ira que hacía que muchos jóvenes se apartaran de él. Todas las mañanas salía a correr con Murdeface y ayudaba a uno que otro anciano a cruzar la calle porque le fastidiaba ver a los inútiles seniles casi matarse por sólo cruzar la calle –cabe decir, pues, que las mismas ancianas al verlo acercarse a ellas, podían jurar que aquel hombre las iba a asaltar por la pinta de ladrón que se carga. Buen susto se llevaban las ancianas. Regaba el jardín y cuidaba las hortalizas de su padre a pesar de que terminaba por hacerlas marchitar, y se hacía cargo de la cena, siempre había sido bueno en labores domésticos (jardinería no cuenta). Trataba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse ocupado y despejado de sus propios pensamientos.

Así pasaron nueve pesados meses, ya casi dos años de su salida del reclusorio.

Regresando de las terapias y de tirar nuevamente los papeles de la mesita de centro de la psicoterapeuta que miraba agobiada todos sus documentos revueltos en el suelo, ésta optaba por castigarlo y lo citaba más veces en la semana, aplazando el dictamen del destino de la licencia de héroe. Hecho una furia llegaba a la casa vacía, sus padres habían salido al trabajo juntos y aun no regresaban.

Sin trabajo y sin las posibilidades de que le den nuevamente la licencia, el deprimirse se había vuelto en un estado de ánimo común en Bakugou, algo que odiaba pero que no podía evitar. Le echaba la culpa a la edad, ya casi 27 años y parecía que le tocaba empezar de nuevo. Su aliento estaba desganado y las puertas se le cerraban a todo quiera que iba. La gente seguía señalándolo con el dedo y hablando a sus espaldas. Ya su nombre había sido borrado del registro de héroes del departamento. Su licencia, probablemente en la basura.

Murderface dormía en la alfombra a su costado, y yendo al refrigerador, sacó la leche de soya y tomando un tazón y la caja de cereales, preparó su cereal. Colocó la leche y tomó la cuchara, pero se quedó viendo el tazón, dejando que los cereales se ablandaran hasta hacerse papilla. Sin mover un dedo, se perdió en sus recuerdos de él de joven, de aquellos días en las que poder comer cereal era una tarea casi automática para satisfacer su hambre. Hoy no tenía hambre, si comía era porque debía seguir su rutina y recuperar lo que había perdido hace dos años, mas ya no había un sabor agradable en la comida ni en las manzanas más jugosas ni en el sabor del crujiente cereal con leche fría.

Sus padres llegaron dando brincos de alegría, felices por algo en especial. Al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos, lo llamaron con fuerte voz, llamándolo por su nombre.

—Katsuki, hijo, mira lo que te enviaron.— dijo su padre con dulce acento, mostrándole algo que tenía en las palmas de sus manos.

—A ver, trae acá.— dijo Mitsuki emocionada, tomando el objeto de la mano de su esposo y acercándose a Katsuki que volvió de su letargo y miró con sospecha aquel objeto que claramente era una carta con muchas flores mal dibujadas sobre el sobre. El miró sin entender qué pasaba y cuestionando a sus padres con una desconcertada mirada, Masaru se rascó la nuca de la cabeza, riendo quedamente. Mitsuki ensanchó su sonrisa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tomando la mano de su hijo, depositó la carta.

—Desde que ocurrió lo de Kento, decidimos no recibir ninguna carta porque mucha gente ociosa se dedicó a enviarnos cartas de odio. Sin querer lidiar con aquellas tonterías, cerramos la entrada de correos. Pero hoy, en el trabajo, uno de los dueños de la casa distribuidora de programas de televisión que trabajará para la empresa de tu madre esta temporada, nos dio personalmente esta carta. Él simplemente nos dijo que estaba haciendo un favor.

—Como no queríamos llevarnos malas sorpresas, nos atrevimos a leer la carta. – dijo su madre con simpleza.

—¿HEH?

—Para evitarnos el verte llorar cual putita sin billetes en el culo, leímos la carta.— se escudó Mitsuki, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que revisamos de que no se tratara de una carta de odio. No queremos verte mortificándote por pequeñas cosas como esas, mas esta carta no es de ese tipo y estamos realmente felices por esta carta.— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando por la cintura a Mitsuki que no tardó en besarle en la quijada, igual de feliz. —Vamos, lee la carta.

Bakugou miró la carta con recelo, pero sin despreciar los feos dibujos de girasoles y hortensias, sacó del roto sobre la carta de colores rosados, desdoblándola para dar inicio a su lectura. La letra sin duda era de una chica, los corazones por puntos suspendidos lo decían todo. Rio entre dientes al ver una caricatura de él en su antiguo traje de héroe pero no pudo detener que sus ojos se humedecieran al leer la primera frase de la carta.

Esta decía así:

 _Para mi único héroe Ground Zero, mi héroe roto._

 _Al verlo con aquella expresión de adolescente perdido, querido héroe, recordé que todos los héroes no dejan de ser hombres y por lo mismo, débiles mortales que cometen errores y que la vida puede no ser justa con ustedes, pero usted, Ground Zero, es diferente. Orgulloso y egoísta, perfeccionista y sagaz, vanidoso y con malos modales, grita más de lo que puede escuchar a los demás. Aun así, usted me llena de inspiración, tu fortaleza, tu bravía agobia a quienes se sienten desprotegidos ante tu fuerza, pero yo sólo encuentro en su figura más que un héroe, un hombre roto que se ha sabido mantener de pie y eso es mucho más admirable que derrotar a toda una liga de villanos. Los héroes no son quienes salvan vidas, sino aquellos que salvándose así mismos, salvan a los demás. Me ha enseñado algo valioso, desde dar un hotdog a una adolescente confundida hasta aconsejarla a preparar sus garras para enfrentarse a la vida. Por las noticias puedo ver que usted también está afilando sus garras._

 _Ground Zero, aunque no lo vea, ha inspirado a toda mi generación. Una generación egoísta, sí, pero valiente. Ojalá algún día pueda verlo nuevamente repartiendo hostias a la mínima provocación._

 _Su fan no.1, la autoproclamada líder y único miembro del nuevo fanclub_ _ **Explodo-killers 0.2**_

 _Pdta. Los hotdogs estaban buenísimos, aunque con menos picante hubieran estado mejor, me hicieron llorar. Bye-bye~ 3_

Una estruendosa risotada se soltó y otras le siguieron hasta que la casa quedó inundada de los ecos de las carcajadas de Katsuki quien apretó con fuerza la carta, estrujándola entre su palma. Perdiendo el aire, Bakugou apretó su estómago, lagrimeando de la incesante histeria. Mitsuki y Masaru se vieron a los ojos, sin comprender del todo qué es lo que pasaba, pero les alegraba saber que aquella carta lo hiciera reír después de tanto tiempo sin escucharlo.

—¡ESA ESTUPIDA CABEZA DE ESTROPAJO! JAJAJAJA! ¿QUIÉN LE DIJO QUE NECESITABA UN RIDÍCULO CLUB DE FANS?— logró decir entre carcajadas. —No cabe duda, jajaja… mis fans son unos raritos de primera. Vaya mierdecillas de fans que tengo.— se secó las lagrimas con la manga de la sudadera, aun riéndose entre dientes. Sus padres decidieron dejarle a solas y subieron a la habitación en silencio.

Dejó la carta estrujada en la mesa y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, tomó la cuchara y con la boca deformado en lo que se quería transformar en un llanto, Bakugou llevó la cuchara al tazón y capturando unos cereales, trató de llevársela a la boca, pero cuando la abrió, su ceño se deformó en tristeza y también alegría, sus ojos húmedos, sus mejillas y nariz enrojecidas y temblorosas hacían de su rostro todo un espectáculo de emociones encontradas. Mordiéndose los labios y arrugando la nariz, sus instintos le impedían dejar escapar quejidos y sus ojos acuosos no dejaban de mostrar un brillo casi insano. Colocando sus codos en la mesa, Katsuki se pasó la mano por los cortos cabellos y con la otra, se apresuró de llevar la cuchara a su boca, comiendo con rapidez el cereal. Cucharada tras cucharada, el tazón se vaciaba y el tragar la leche tibia impedían que el llanto brotara de sus labios, sin importar que pequeñas lagrimas furtivas se escapasen. Sudaba nervioso y emocionado, Bakugou tomó el tazón con ambas manos y se lo empinó, sorbiendo todo el contenido en segundos.

Aun con la leche tibia y los cereales blandos, fue la primera cena que Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki, pudo disfrutar desde su salida del reclusorio. No podía decepcionar a sus padres y su nuevo ridículo fanclub y mucho menos, así mismo.

HOY, Bakugou podía levantar la frente llena de orgullo. Ya le importaba una reverenda mierda lo que la gente decía de él, les mostraría que él se quebraría otra vez por seguir lo que él considera bueno, ya que después de todo, él era un héroe roto. Un héroe roto de esta generación egoísta. Y vaya que él era egoísta y jodidamente inteligente. Encontraría una forma, aunque aún no era el momento. Aún no, pero pronto.

Fin del ep.2

* * *

Entonces, he aquí el motivo del título. Una fan impulsó que nuestro héroe explosivo vuelva a la acción, fan que por supuesto tendrá una significativa participación en los siguientes capítulos (un OC que la creé por mero capricho pero que terminó siendo tan necesaria, es un pancito de amor). Ya después Neito y otros OCs irán apareciendo.

Ayer salió el ranking de los personajes favoritos de los lectores y Bakugou, nuevamente, se llevó el primer lugar, ganándole a Midoriya por más de 2mil votos. Quiero pensar que a la mayoría de los que gustan de Bakugou es por su fuerte carácter, su determinación y egoístas motivaciones para ser héroe, motivos que yo aplaudo. Es un personaje con mucha fortaleza y por supuesto muchos nos sentimos atraídos a ello, porque no sólo es fuerte, es inteligente y sensible (así es, es alguien muy receptivo pero que se cierra a los demás, su vulnerabilidad emocional se deja entrever de otra forma, una mucho más difícil y complicada que la vulnerabilidad física). Sea por el motivo que sea, sigue consolidándose como un personaje amado. ¿Ustedes por qué creen que Katsuki es el favorito de la mayoría?

¿Recuerdan cuando peleó junto Deku contra All Might? ¿Cuándo está mordiendo la mano de Yagi? Él dijo que no importa si se _rompía_ para terminar ganando. Y eso amigos, vaya que me apantalló, ¡cuánta ambición y determinación! Sin duda, ¿qué pasará si Bakugou se topa con una pared que lo detenga en el plot? ¡No dudemos, Bakugou irá contra todo y hará añicos esa pared para seguir avanzando aún si se explota todo el brazo en el proceso! **Es preferible romperse que doblarse.** He ahí la trama de este intento de fic. Midoriya hace lo mismo, pero... no tiene ese _algo_ esa chispa que Bakugou sí. Bueno, es mi pobre opinión.

Agradecimientos infinitos a _Layla Eucliffe_ por su observación. Desde ahora usaré las rayas de diálogos. Cualquier opinión, observación, corrección u crítica está bienvenida y agradecida. Soy todo oídos.

 _Nos vemos~_


	5. Episodio 3

BNHA le pertenece a Horikoshi-sensei

Espero y sea de su agrado~

 **MY BROKEN HERO**

 _The side story of Ground Zero_

 **[Capítulo 3]**

 _Gamberro bien intencionado_

…

CON fuerte voz y con una fuerza endemoniada en sus piernas cada vez que tiraba de los pedales, Katsuki se elevaba sobre su asiento y con el sudor empapando sus sienes, gritaba a todos los que se interponían a su paso. Los que estaban en su camino se echaban hacia atrás y caían de ancas al suelo, más molestos que asustados. Sin sus gritos no se podía empezar la jornada de trabajo. El resto de los trabajadores que se encaminaban a las instalaciones con chalecos reflejantes y cascos amarillos reían al verlo pasar hecho una furia.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino, estorbos! – gritaba a pulmón

\- Míralo, ahí va otra vez. – decía uno de los trabajadores después de verle pasar justo al costado.

\- Nos espera otro pesado día. – comentó otro denotando en su voz la derrota, pero se le veía divertido.

Katsuki tenía por fin un trabajo un tanto estable, su padre Masaru Bakugou le ayudó a conseguir el trabajo puesto que era amigo del Ingeniero Morita-San, dueño de una firma de construcción de rascacielos en la que actualmente Katsuki se desempeñaba como obrero de construcción. Su padre había contactado a su buen y viejo amigo Morita para preguntarle si tenía una vacante en su firma, no importa si era para un simple obrero o un peón que hace el trabajo pesado durante el levantamiento de los materiales. Morita-San, que era un hombre devoto al trabajo y que respetaba al Sr. Bakugou por aquellos años en la universidad no le negó ninguna vacante a su hijo que se había hecho popular de una mala manera en los medios pero que a él poco le importaban, mientras fuera eficiente, le haría un contrato de por un año. Agradecido el Sr. Bakugou, le comentó a Katsuki que fuera a una supuesta entrevista en una firma, que probara suerte. Katsuki fue con una molesta corbata amarrada al cuello y peinado con gomina, Moritan-San se carcajeó al verlo y sin pensarlo lo contrató. Lo contrató como peón del más bajo rango, su inexperiencia así lo dictaba además de que estar ahí, aprendería de lo que hacen los demás trabajadores.

Aprendiendo a pasos agigantados, Bakugou obtuvo un contrato de dos años en la actual construcción de un edificio hotelero a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio. Bakugou era uno de los trabajdores de la planta de obreros que se aventuraban sobre las estructuras y soldaban las estructuras, así como fijaban alguno que otro dispositivo para la medición de peso y equilibrio mientras que desde la cabina los demás ingenieros observaban con cuidado el trabajo. Sin duda, un trabajo ahí dependía de la comunicación y la cooperación en equipo, donde acatar ordenes de los superiores era vital para un trabajo exitoso. Bakugou le tomó varios meses a acostumbrarse a los reclamos y regaños de los superiores; muchas veces tuvo que morderse la lengua para no devolver el reclamo en un grito lleno de groserías, otras veces sus compañeros de planta que tenían muchos más años en el mundillo de la construcción terminaron tomándolo de la nuca y lo obligaron a que agachase la cabeza en disculpas, otras ocasiones fue castigado a no recibir un salario por toda una semana. Cuando un ingeniero lo regañó por la mala soldadura que hizo aquel día, Bakugou no soportó callarse y le gritó que si quisiese un trabajo como éste quiere que lo haga, que lo haga él mismo; tirando el casco al suelo se fue a la zona de descanso, muy cabreado. No obstante, después de pensar en todas las repercusiones de sus acciones, tragó difícilmente su orgullo y fue a la cabina donde los ingenieros encargados discutían. Interrumpiendo el lugar, Bakugou terminó agachando su cabeza con sincero arrepentimiento. El ingeniero implicado aun molesto, resopló y le amenazó que otra falla le costaría el trabajo.

Como era costumbre su vida laboral siempre pendía de un delgado hilo, pero ante todo pronóstico, cumplió más de medio año en la firma. Sin amigos más que compañeros que eran muy pacientes y bromistas con él, así como señores que le aconsejaban y le enseñaban cómo sostener ciertos materiales y cómo utilizar los taladros y cortadoras, hombres de 50 años que veían en él un pequeño hijo rebelde que aprendía a vivir un nuevo tipo de vida. Aun cuando Bakugou le molestara todo este despliegue de comprensión y hasta de cariño por parte de esos hombres de toscos rostros, Bakugou sólo bajaba la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin saber cómo lidiar con estas muestras de ayuda desinteresadas, mordiéndose los labios dejaba que los señores con fuertes sonrisas le diesen palmaditas en la espalda y le revolvieran el cabello con sus pesadas manos. Agradecido, muy agradecido pero aún imposibilitado a decir _gracias_.

Más de una vez fue con sus compañeros de planta a un bar cercano, comiendo vísceras de pescados y de cerdo fritas como botanas y con sake caliente en sus tacitas. Katsuki no toleraba el sabor del alcohol y optaba por dejar la bebida para devorar las botanas fritas. A pesar de que estaba en la edad, Bakugou se había prometido jamás beber por alguna novela que leyó tiempo atrás.

En la mayoría de aquellas reuniones, el arquitecto de nombre Tatsuya Morita, hijo del dueño de la firma, se unía con ellos y bebía hasta el amanecer, quejándose de lo autoritario que era su padre y que odiaba trabajar para su mismo padre, entre la risa de los obreros y el silencio de Bakugou que lo escuchaba atento, éste prometía un día dejar la firma y probar suerte en firmas mucho más grandes e importantes. Tatsuya era menor que Bakuguo por tres años por lo que Tatsuya veía a Bakugou con cierta entereza, asombrado por muchos aspectos que el rubio seguía sin adivinar pero que no dejaba de devolverle algunas malas miradas. De alguna forma, Tatsuya terminó llamando a Katsuki como "camarada", amigo.

Cuando el reloj marcaba la hora del descanso para el desayuno o una simple siesta, Bakugou, aun con los arneses en sus cinturas y con el casco puesto a un costado suyo, sobre las grandes piezas metálicas embrocadas una sobre otra, soldadas por él mismo y sus compañeros, veía la ciudad desde lo alto. A más de 70 metros de altura, Bakugou descansaba sobre el armazón de metal rojo oscuro, sentado y con los pies al precipicio, disfrutando de la brizna refresca. Con la faz ligeramente fruncida y con los ojos directos a los grandes montes que se asomaban sobre la ciudad que se veía desde lo lejos, pequeña a sus ojos carmines, exhalaba profundamente. Sus manos ya no alcanzaban hasta esos sueños que seguían sobre él cada noche que cerraba los ojos agotado por el extenuante trabajo. Sus manos ahora enguantadas, que escondían quemaduras y pequeñas cicatrices, arrogantemente jalaban de sus cortos cabellos rubios, preguntándose cosas innecesarias como: '¿Si no hubiese respondido con un ataque frontal, aun tendría mi licencia?' Rápido sacudía su cabeza en negativa, si no hubiese respondido al momento, de algo estaba muy seguro, el centro de Kento no sólo hubiese sido destruido. Se juzgaba inteligente, aquella decisión le pareció la menos peligrosa, sus instintos habían hablado, destruir el objetivo fue lo más sensato en aquel momento. Su ira convertida en preocupación se había convertido en pesados puñetazos que destrozaron la mandíbula del villano, perforaron su cráneo y rompieron el cuello del pobre sinvergüenza. Sin embargo, aquello también le hacía preguntarse si lo hubiese dejado vivo, tal vez sólo le hubieran multado con suspensión por unos meses.

Frunció el ceño asqueado de sus incesantes preguntas, sin duda lo volvería a matar aun si hubiese alguien con el quirk de hacerlo volver al pasado. Lo primero, era ordenar sus recuerdos, ya después, hablaría con su terapeuta de todo ello. Recordar los sucesos de aquel día era su principal preocupación. Sólo recordaba fragmentos fugaces sin orden aparente y la incertidumbre de que algo estaba mal no dejaba de carcomer su relativa calma.

—Katsuki-san, —llamó una voz a su espalda. Veloz, Bakugou volvió el rostro para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella tranquila voz. Era Tatsuya que caminaba con cierto recelo por las placas de hierro. —Puedo sentarme a tu lado.

—Haz lo que quieras, ya subiste hasta acá. —contestó entre dientes, volviendo la mirada hacia la ciudad. Tatsuya no tardó en sentarse a su lado y sacando de su lonchera que colgaba de su cadera, sacó dos obentous. Katsuki tomó el obentou sin proferir una palabra de agradecimiento, sin embargo devoró en un instante la comida. Tenía que aceptarlo, la prometida de Tatsuya era buena cocinera. Tatsuya sonreía satisfecho y comía con igual jovialidad el desayuno.

—Sabes, Mariko-san es una ferviente fan de Ground Zero. —soltó Tatsuya con alegre acento, viendo el mismo panorama que Katsuki veía con tanto resentimiento. —Ella no deja de pedirme que te lleve el desayuno, es muy entusiasta en ello.

—Dile que alguien ya empezó un club de fans. —respondió con la intención de zanjar el tema

—Ella nunca dejó de ser tu fan. —continuó con una gran sonrisa y mirándolo a los ojos, ignorándolo. —Sinceramente yo era más de Red Riot, ese héroe cómo mola. Aun así, llegué a coleccionar el álbum de héroes que tu agencia sacó a la venta, en ese entonces estaba de novio con Mariko y sólo por ella comencé a coleccionarlo. Ella y yo nos conocimos por nuestra afición a los héroes.

—¿Así que eras de esos raritos nerds?

—Podríamos decir que sí.

—No te me acerques. —comentó con cierto desprecio, apartándose de Tatsuya.

—Pero, sabes Katsuki-san, aun cuando no era un fan tuyo, mi admiración hacia a ti sigue intacta. ¿Curioso, no?

—Más que curioso, lamentable.

—¿Lamentable? ¿Por qué lamentable? En casos como éstos, cuando admiras a alguien y éste pierde aquello que hacía que lo admirase se vuelve en algo realmente lamentable, pero, Katsuki-san, tú no has perdido nada.

—¡Já!, deja ya de parlotear, imbécil. No necesito tu lástima. —Bakugou miró directo a los ojos azules del joven arquitecto quien aguantó el pasado mirar del rubio. Resoplando fastidiado, se puso de pie, al filo de estructura en la que descansaban, llenó los bolsillos de su overol con sus inquietas manos, encorvándose y con la frente en alto. Su nariz arrugada miraba con desprecio el lento andar de las nubes en el cielo. – Perdí todo, todo menos mi único sueño.

Una suave brisa despeinó los polvorientos cabellos de Bakugou, arremolinando la corbata de Tatsuya que si no hubiera sido por sus rápidos pero torpes reflejos, ésta hubiese sido llevada junto con el andar del viento.

—No puedo soñar otra cosa, —continuó el exhéroe. —ahora que no puedo ejercer mi profesión y los medios de comunicación me cazan como a un gamberro del montón, debo-

—No cualquier gamberro, Katsuki-san. —interrumpió Tatsuya con cierto malestar. —¿Tu sueño es ser héroe, no? —preguntó entusiasta pero ante el silencio de Bakugou, el joven arquitecto visiblemente desanimado bajó la cabeza arrepentido por entrometerse en los asuntos del exhéroe y ahora trabajador de la firma de su padre. Miró en silencio los metros de altura en la que se encontraban, sin duda estaría temblando de miedo pero el arnés sujeto en su cadera y la presencia de Bakugou le daba un poco más de valor, sólo un poco.

Absurdamente incomodo por el drástico cambio de humor del hijo del dueño, Bakugou respondió a regañadientes un muy embarazoso 'sí' seguido de una maldición. Ya con una respuesta, el joven arquitecto se acomodó el flequillo y miró con entusiasmo al rubio. —Felicidades, ya lo eres.

Un golpe no se hizo esperar sobre la cabeza de Tatsuya quien gritó de dolor al instante.

—¿¡ME ESTAS JODIENDO, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!?

—No…, perdón. No era mi intención hacerte enojar… —respondía aun con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas por el buen golpe recibido. —Aunque tú siempre estás enojado… —murmuró para sí, encogiéndose de hombros, pero Katsuki no necesitó escucharlo y volvió a golpearlo directo en la cabeza.

Con un Tatsuya retorciéndose de dolor en la plataforma de metal rojiza, Bakugou no pudo evitar en dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando sus encillas y su blanca dentadura, encaró al cielo azul con notable desprecio. Él sabía muy bien a lo que iba Tatsuya con su inútil discurso de motivación.

A sus veintisiete años de edad y con la incertidumbre del futuro acechándolo en toda esquina, Katsuki podía sostener aún en sus fuertes hombros un sueño tonto.

No tenía licencia ni la aprobación del público, y la imagen que mostraban de él en los medios televisivos era el de un héroe convertido en monstruo, no obstante:

¿Qué héroe no es un monstruo?

Le dio un vistazo a todo el panorama que se le presentaba, erguido ahora recto y con la frente muy en alto, orgulloso y soberbio. Sería un error negar su naturaleza bestial. Él no era igual a todas esas putitas que se exhiben para el reconocimiento y la aprobación de imbéciles que no saben nada. Era obvio que su camino de héroe siempre fue diferente pero no por ello erróneo. Sólo no válido para la mayoría.

Pronunció el ceño y lustró una enorme sonrisa.

Él siempre ha pertenecido en las cumbres de lo más altos, en las cimas. No importa en qué lugar te encuentres, si estás en la cima eres el mejor. Debía de buscar una forma de volver a ellas.

Tatsuya al recuperarse de ambos golpes sacó el teléfono y enviando un mail a su novia, le dijo: '¿Es que él no sé cansa de tener la frente siempre en alto?', su novia Mariko no tardó en responder con muchos emojis enojados acompañados de un corto texto que decía: 'tú no lo sabes porque siempre que vez a tu padre bajas cabeza, amorcito'. Lo suficiente como para cuando lleguen a la casa comiencen una discusión de pareja. Sin embargo, Tatsuya no pudo evitar en aceptar lo que su novia le había recalcado.

Pocos aguantan ver al cielo con la frente en alto, fervientes en deseo de poder pisar las cimas.

—Ey, Bakugou-san, la próxima Golden week vayamos a practicar alpinismo en Hokkaido. Correrá a mi cuenta. —ofreció el arquitecto.

—Sólo si Mariko viene con nosotros. No me parece para atractiva la idea de pasar mi semana de descanso con otro tío, a solas. —dijo con cierto repelús.

—¡Ella no está en los planes!

—¿Celoso? —con una sonrisa molesta y de ladeando la cabeza de manera juguetona, Bakugou provocó al joven comprometido que inmediatamente se puso de pie para encarar al exhéroe Ground Zero. —Aún me sorprende como un inseguro de mierda como tú consiguió una mujer.

—¡HEY! —siendo provocado, Tatsuya se arrojó molesto con los puños en alto contra Katsuki, pero éste en un veloz paso hacia atrás y moviendo la cadera evadiendo el rango de los ineficientes golpes del arquitecto, Katsuki terminó empujándolo quedamente a un lado.

Empujándolo al abismo.

Tatsuya lanzó un tremendo grito de horror al verse caer, ¡a más de 50 metros! Tenía el arnés y el equipo necesario para evitar un accidente de esta índole, pero caer de un precipicio a tal altura era demasiado para alguien como Tatsuya.

Katsuki se quedó en blanco. Se le había olvidado que estaban sobre un edificio en construcción. Pero, la suerte –que siempre había sido una perra desgraciada con él– se la jugó otra vez contra él, y por ello no se sorprendió que la soga del arnés de Tatsuya se había enredó a su tobillo y sin darle el tiempo suficiente para quitarse la soga del tobillo, Katsuki terminó siendo arrastrado hacia el precipicio. Muchos los llaman karma instantáneo, pero Katsuki apretó fuerte la mandíbula, él se limitaba a llamar todo este tipo de episodios como 'suerte de zorras'.

Que mal día seria si el arnés de Tatsuya se rompiera o estuviese dañado o mal sujetado.

 _Oh._

 _Genial._

—¡MIERDAAAAAA! —gritó encabronado al ver cómo la soga que sostenía a un Tatsuya lloroso se rompía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bakugou tomó las hebillas de sus arneses y con su quirk las quebró, con sus sentidos agudizados, se deshizo de las sojas que le aseguraban por igual de la caída, pero alguien debía salvar a ese idiota que seguía gritando y llorando a moco suelto. Irguió su cuerpo y expandió sus brazos a sus costados, juntó sus piernas, tomando dirección y acelerando la caída.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin planear en el cielo?

Resultase imposible y hasta molesto de pensar, pero en este preciso momento, Katsuki no pudo borrar la sonrisa de oído a oído del rostro. La velocidad, el aire dificultando la posibilidad de respirar aunada a la adrenalina y el peligro a una posible muerte. Era fantástico.

Arriesgar la vida por alguien más era muy excitante –a pesar de que ese alguien más estuviera en esa condición por su culpa, pero esto Bakugou lo obvió–. ¿Qué más da? Quién más sino él podía salvar a su amigo que corría con una puta suerte. _Puta_ porque él estaba ahí, para salvarlo, así como para ponerlo en esa situación.

Acelerando la velocidad para llegar a Tatsuya, Katsuki hizo que la nitroglacerina que llevaba tiempo fría se encendiera explosiva en sus enguantadas manos –eso provocaría quemaduras, pero poco tiempo había–; la combustión que sacó de sus sudorosas manos provocó un brillante destello de fuego que se consumía por la velocidad, un destello que dejó un rastro de humo y a más de un trabajador quedó boquiabierto al ver tal escena.

Sintió su corazón acelerar, el calor en sus manos evocó muchos recuerdos intercalados con sus innatos movimientos animales, movimientos en orden de rescatar o luchar, no importaba realmente, mientras su cuerpo alcanzara a Tatsuya valdría la pena ser despedido.

Pero Tatsuya al verlo aproximarse cerca suyo con aquella sonrisa de maniaco que se había mostrado tantas veces en tv, se aferró al cuello de éste instintivamente, Bakugou no podría atraparlo en el aire, sus manos funcionaban como propulsores, así que salvarse el trasero dependía no sólo de Bakugou sino en gran medida del propio Tatsuya que se arrepintió de haber nacido con un quirk inútil. Dejó de pensar trivialidades, cerró aterrado los ojos y se sujetó con fuerza al cuello de Bakugou, quien en una maniobra de cadera, logró controlar los bruscos movimientos de su quirk explosivo y la velocidad de la caída, caída que no ocurriría puesto que sus pequeñas explosiones le servirían como, años atrás, amortiguadores para recuperar el equilibrio y así ponerse de pie, seguros. Evidentemente, así fue.

Todo este largo proceso sucedió en menos de 10 segundos, pero sumado el aterrizaje probablemente tomó 17 o 20 segundos.

Los obreros que estaban desayunando dejaron sus lonches en el suelo para salir corriendo, alejándose del fuego provocado por las explosiones del joven obrero problemático.

Aterrizando en el suelo, Tatsuya se soltó rápido de Bakugou y tirándose al suelo se tomó del pecho, transpirando y respirando erráticamente, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, aterrorizado de verse casi estrellar contra el suelo. Bakugou se quitó los guantes calientes, tirándolos lejos. Miró de reojo a Tatsuya y chasqueó la lengua, irritado: ¿Dónde está el 'gracias por salvarme el culo'? Aunque, bueno, él era culpable de que el pobre de Tatsuya casi muriese.

—Tsk. —expresó al momento en que se percató de que los obreros se acercaban a él con sorprendidas y muy enojadas caras, sin mencionar que uno de los ingenieros había se acercaba con una muy seria mirada. Sin embargo, Tatsuya se puso de pie cómo pudo y quitándose las lágrimas de las mejillas, vio con firmeza al ingeniero, compañero de trabajo.

—Exactamente, ¿qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó el ingeniero a Tatsuya, pero viendo fijamente a Bakugou que no tardó en torcer la boca en desagrado.

—Mi rescate, como puede adivinar. —respondió con segura voz el joven arquitecto, no obstante, sus piernas le seguían temblando como gelatina y por lo que podía verse, tenía los pantaloncillos mojados. Katsuki al notar esto bajó la vista y se inspeccionó así mismo, percatándose de que su overol estaba ligeramente mojado y no precisamente de sudor… tendría que comprar uno nuevo. Tanto Katsuki como el ingeniero retrocedieron dos pasos de él, asqueados.

—Sí, le salvé el culo. —afirmó Katsuki sin una pizca de culpabilidad. El ingeniero miró firmemente a Bakugou, buscando cualquier señal de mentira, pero la tosca cara del rubio no dejaba ninguna brecha para la sospecha. Suspirando cansado, se dio la media vuelta y pidió a los obreros más cercanos que trajeran un pantalón limpio para el arquitecto que se volvió a echar sobre el suelo, apretándose el pecho. Su corazón seguía palpitando como una cabra loca. Katsuki se puso de cuclillas y rascándose la cabeza miró lo patético que veía el único cabroncete que le soportaba en el trabajo, además de que era su superior –pero únicamente en el trabajo que por caridad aún tiene–.

—¿Y bien? —habló Bakugou. —Antes me habías dicho que cuando estabas en el instituto querías ser héroe.

—Todos los niños a esa edad queremos ser héroes… —se las arregló para responderle.

—Hiciste dos exámenes para entrar a UA. —recalcó Bakugou.

—¿Sí me pusiste atención? —preguntó sorprendido con un visible entusiasmo en los ojos.

—Generalmente sólo escucho los primeros 5 minutos.

—Oh, está bien.

—¿Por qué dejaste ese sueño? Esa parte no la escuché.

—Ya veo. —respondió ahora desanimado. —Dejé ese sueño atrás cuando descubrí que mi quirk era más útil para un trabajo como éste, además de que no contaba con la aprobación de mi padre.

—Y como siempre le chupaste el rabo.

—Por favor, no lo digas de esa manera, se escucha raro y enfermo si te pones a pensarlo.

—Bien. —Irguiéndose derecho, Katsuki decidió su siguiente paso. —Renunciaré mañana.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó sin entenderlo.

—Presentaré mi renuncia mañana, maldito sordo. —y con una mala cara, le tendió una mano. —¿Quieres dejar tu carta de renuncia a tu viejo o te da miedo, gallina?

Con una sonrisa temblorosa, Tatsuya tomó la mano de Katsuki, las lágrimas que antes caían por terror ahora caían por cierta alegría que floreció en su pecho, una alegría que lo sacudía de ansiedad y valentía, la mano de Bakugou era demasiado pesada y callosa, los nudillos siempre estaban lacerados y magullados, potentes a donde quiera que se viesen. Tatsuya observó la mano del rubio por breves instantes y la sujetó con fuerza, esta mano no era la de un asesino o la de un vil villano.

Tal vez sí la de un monstruo o un peligroso gamberro, pero uno bien intencionado.

—Déjame pensarlo. —respondió Tatsuya con una patética sonrisa. Ante esta respuesta Bakugou rápido soltó la mano con despreció, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó del joven arquitecto que miró la ancha espalda de Bakugou hasta que ésta desapareció de su vista llorosa. —" _Mariko, seré el primer varón en unirse al club._ "

Porque sí, Katsuki era una bestia, un lobo algo educado, un gamberro con el que la policía y los mismos pandilleros de Shibuya no querían entrometerce. Katsuki era sinónimo de peligro y violencia, sinónimo de fuerza bruta. Un cabrón que podía darle una soberana paliza a una pandilla completa de 50 miembros a puño limpio, era un cabrón que podía cargarse a los villanos más peligros sin mostrar miedo, enfrentando la muerte con una sonrisa ebria de soberbia y orgullo. Un gamberro que repartía hostias a diestra y siniestra si le cabreabas, pero un gamberro que lucharía de frente con el mentón arriba y los puños listos para sacar mierda, inspirando a los otros a levantar la frente engreídos.

De esos gamberros que uno admira.

Bakugou Katsuki no era cualquier gamberro, era de esos gamberros bien intencionados.

Así es, cuando la jornada laboral concluía, solía pasar inadvertido o simplemente era muy rápido cuando huía de la policía, Katsuki se iba a liarla por las calles en el intervalo del trabajo al consultorio de la psicoterapeuta, entre las 17pm a 18pm todos los martes y jueves, se aventuraba por las calles de la ciudad a golpear alguno que otro punk malnacido sólo para sacar un poco la ira contenida y el estrés del trabajo. Una simple terapia que él mismo se sacó de la manga. Llegó a patear a uno que otro ladrón que robaba carteras y bolsos, dejaba sin dientes a los pequeños villanos que perdían el control. Cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera y con su gorra negra, Katsuki pasaba inadvertido. No usaba su quirk, no lo necesitaba contra esa escoria.

Sólo salvaba el día para sacar toda su ira, poco le interesaba ser el buen samaritano desinteresado, ¿había algo de malo en ello? Saludar y hablar con el sol todas las mañanas como su terapeuta le había recomendado no funcionaba del todo, y eso que hacía media hora de yoga diaria y a veces sus cuentas llegaban hasta tres mil. Poca paciencia tenía, eso era un hecho innegable.

Esta tarde, en camino al consultorio en bicicleta, Bakugou aprovechó lo positivo que puede ser andar a bicicleta en las calles más concurridas de Japón, era una obvia falta a las reglas de urbanidad, pero todas esas cosas se las pasaba por, bueno, _ahí_. Podía andar en las aceras y pasar por una avenida sin mayores problemas y cuando se encontraba con algún bravucón de secundaria molestando a un pequeño bribón que por su cuenta no podía hacer nada, aceleraba el paso y estirando la pierna, pateaba energúmeno los traseros de todos los implicados, incluso el del pequeño bribón que aprovechaba la conmoción y se echaba a correr.

—¡Corre, inútil! —le gritaba Bakugou con potente voz, huyendo a la par de los bravucones que comenzaban a perseguirle, eufóricos.

Hacerse la imagen de un hombre de casi treinta años, sucio por el trabajo como obrero y con una gorra puesta, sobre una bicicleta con estampitas de llamas y calaveras, corriendo de un par de niñatos de 15 o 16 años con el gakuran* estropeado y unos bates en las manos. Hacerse la imagen de que este hombre de ojos carmines se volvía hacia ellos y tomando velocidad, se echaba sobre ellos, gritoneando y maldiciendo a su paso mientras que sus piernas golpeaban nuevamente el trasero de los niñatos. _Cómo se divertía_ , y más cuando un policía con su macana al frente se daba la ardua tarea de seguirle tres calles arriba hasta caer de cansancio.

Evitando la fuerza pública, Bakugou volvía a la velocidad estándar y quitándose la capucha de su sudorosa cabeza, llegaba al edificio donde recibía sus terapias, la loca lo esperaba ahí adentro. Saludando con un ' _yō_ ' al guardia de seguridad, entró al edificio. Una vez llegando al consultorio de la loca, Bakugou abrió la puerta, caminó lentamente y se tiró al sofá. La psicoterapeuta le vio en silencio y sacando un cuaderno de anotaciones, sonrió como solía hacerlo, de esa forma que a Bakugou le sacaba de quicio.

—Voy a renunciar a mi trabajo. —comenzó Bakugou, viendo el techo.

—Oh, veo que hoy no tendré que sacarte las palabras con puntos extras.

Los puntos extras, esos malditos puntos extras. Bakugou no soltaba ni una palabra si la psicoterapeuta de nombre Chizuru no le daba puntos que le ayudarían a recuperar su licencia, pero estos se habían vuelto una manera de cómo extorsionarlo y sacarle palabras.

—¿Y quién dijo que lo haría gratis? ¿Heh?

—El Estado me paga para escucharte hablar, así que mejor ve moviendo el hocico joven Katsuki. —respondió con la misma alegre mirada aquella aterradora mujer. A Katsuki siempre le tocaban las locas, primero su madre y ahora su maldita psicoterapeuta, además, el quirk de esta mujer era leer los pensamientos, aunque por ley no podía usar su quirk en provecho de su carrera o vida diaria, eso sería antiético, aunque Bakugou está casi seguro de que esa maldita loca siempre le lee los pensamientos. —Y no me llames loca.

—¡LO SABÍA! ¡Estás usando tu quirk! —exclamó contento de por fin atraparla, pero ella se mantuvo con la misma expresión en el rostro, inmóvil en su asiento. —¡Es una violación a la ley, zorra loca!

—Así como el de golpear adolescentes en las calles y huir de la policía. —ensanchó su quieta sonrisa. —Eso te resta puntos. —dijo al momento en que anotaba en el cuaderno.

—¡Aghh! ¡Bastarda! —exclamó tirándose de los cabellos, furioso.

—Entonces, ¿renunciarás a tu trabajo? —alzó una ceja, curiosa, pero acompañada con esa misma sonrisa.

—¿Para qué me preguntas si puedes leerme los pensamientos? —se cruzó de brazos, con una muy arrugada nariz.

—Sólo lo hago para aprovecharme de la situación. —respondió sincera sin quitar esa sonrisa que desquiciaba en todos los sentidos al desgraciado de Bakugou. Un día terminaría volándole la cabeza a esa malnacida. —Ya lo has intentado.

—¡Zorra! —bramó furioso, pero la furia pasó rápido, cada vez que Bakugou terminaba tirándose sobre el escritorio de la Dra. Chizuru, ella leía con anticipación las intenciones asesinas del joven y tocando el botón de seguridad, se apartaba del escritorio, todavía dándole tiempo para tomar su taza de café siempre llena y fría, permitiendo que el rubio se tirara sobre los papeles y silla. Cuando podía reponerse, el guardia que saludaba llegaba corriendo y con su quirk de entumecimiento, controlaba la ira de Bakugou. Obviamente todo este espectáculo le restaban todos sus puntos y volvían a empezar desde cero.

—Platícame, Katsuki, ¿qué pasó en tu trabajo para que llegaras a esa apresurada conclusión?

—No quiero trabajar en algo que no me gusta.

—¿Y crees que a mí me gusta mi trabajo?

—¿Sí?

—Absolutamente no, y menos desde que el Estado me puso a tratarte. Pero créeme cuando digo que de todas las personas que quieren verte con tu licencia, soy ya la más interesada en que un día la recuperes.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, porque si no te la doy sé que el guardia Yuki-san no será lo suficiente rápido y terminaras estallándome la cabeza en pedazos.

—En eso no te equivocas.

—2 Puntos menos.

—¡Estoy siendo sincero! ¿Qué más carajos quieres?

—No lo suficiente. Dime ya qué pasó en el trabajo.

—¡Bien! Un tipo casi muere por mi culpa.

—Otra vez.

—¡Sí mierda, otra vez! —repitió muy encabronado. —Pero no sólo eso, recordé el por qué ser héroe es lo máximo.

—¿Sentiste mucha satisfacción al casi provocar la muerte de uno de tus compañeros de trabajo? Katsuki, cariño, eso no concuerda con la definición de héroe que la asociación de héroes certifica.

—Al salvarlo, estúpida.

—Ya veo, así que por fin recordaste el verdadero significado de lo que es ser un héroe. Recordaste que el exponer tu vida al peligro por salvar a otra que tal vez no ha hecho nada para merecerlo, pero que sin importar de quién o cómo, esa persona necesita ser salvada por alguien que está dispuesto a abandonarlo todo. Arrojarse al otro y salvar a un hombre sin esperar nada a cambio. Un amor incondicional a la humanidad.

—¿Qué? No, sólo recordé que me agrada la sensación de sentirme poderoso.

—Bueno, es un avance pequeño pero muy significativo. —pero en su libreta le quitó puntos.

—Renunciaré y me iré de la casa de mis padres.

—No lo hagas por favor. —imploró la hermética terapeuta, su sonrisa se había borrado de la cara y ahora lo mirada consternada y preocupada. Esto no se veía para nada bien.

—Ya lo decidí, Chizuru. —y caminando hacia la salida, Bakugou le mostró una enorme y pedante sonrisa. Azotando la puerta con fuerza, Chizuru tomó el teléfono que estaba al alcance de su mano y marcando a un número de la policía local, Chizuru dio aviso de que un gamberro con buenas intenciones –un tanto egoístas– de los que nadie quiere lidiar estaba suelto. Aquel policía que recibió la llamada sonrió divertido y agradeció la información. —Oficial Neito, se lo encargo.

—Por supuesto que sí. —el oficial Neito Monoma, egresado de la UA pero que optó por ponerse al servicio de la seguridad pública como cuerpo de la policía, aceptó el nuevo reto con una muy excitada sonrisa. Pocas oportunidades de este tipo se presentan.

Por otro lado, saliendo del edificio y despidiéndose del guardia Yuki, Katsuki se encaminó hacia su bicicleta. Caminando por las calles iluminada por los grandes espectaculares y las luces de los grandes edificios, Bakugou sintió que algo se acercaba por detrás. Frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños, olía a mierda y ese olor lo trajo imágenes a la cabeza. Esto no pintaba bien ni para él.

—¿Cómo van las terapias? —una voz suave le susurró al oído, erizando todo los bellos de Bakugou. —Veo que de alguna deprimente manera te las estas arreglando.

—Pero seamos sinceros, ni una puta terapia me impediría aplastar tu puto cráneo hasta la muerte. —giró su cuerpo para enfrentarse al susodicho que se atrevió a hablarle, sin embargo, ya era muy tarde, no había nadie.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Conmocionado.

Sus sospechas no eran del todo erróneas. Siempre hubo algo que le molestaba de la versión dada por los oficiales de policía, había algo que faltaba y eso ya no eran sus recuerdos revueltos, sino el cuerpo del quien supuestamente había matado aquella tarde.

Como si fuera una película de mal gusto, los recuerdos de aquel día se reprodujeron coherentes y completos. Aquello que faltaba era el cuerpo del real enemigo que esa tarde creyó haber exterminado con su brutal fuerza. Palpitándole el corazón, la idea de lo que pasó en Kento pareció clara como las lágrimas que cayeron de su quijada temblorosa de genuina rabia.

Dando inicio a una caza de villanos por parte de un héroe sin licencia.

Fin del cap. 3

* * *

(*) El gakuran es el uniforme escolar.

El quirk de Tatsuya es el de tipo visión: puede ver cuando una estructura tiene un daño imposible de percibir o si una estructura está próxima a colapsar. Un quirk para alguien de esa rama.

Un amigo me preguntó si un día sabremos qué pasó realmente en Kento, y bueno, eso lo resolveremos en los siguientes capítulos. Me he leído el primer tomo de Illegals y tengo que decir que Knuckle Buster es todo tipazo, pero Bakugou difícilmente aceptará ser un 'Vigilante'. Ya haré mención de ello. Por otro lado, Neito por fin aparece! Su quirk es muy útil, pero seamos claros, no para ser un héroe sino para ser un policía. Él podría usar su quirk para detener y controlar la situación de criminales regulares para así evitar daños colaterales en las calles.

Súper agradecimientos a _Layla Eucliffe_ por sus observaciones; y gracias a _KusoYuuko_ y a todos los lectores que se pasan por estos rumbos.

Cualquier observación y mano ayuda, crítica u opinión está bien recibida y profundamente agradecida! Nos vemos~


	6. Episodio 4

**BNHA le pertenece a Horikoshi-sensei**

 _Espero y sea de su agrado._

 **MY BROKEN HERO**

 _The side story of Ground Zero_

 **[Capítulo 4]**

 _Gloria y Suciedad_

…

La generación de las peculiaridades se había desplegado en el mundo entero, cada país por más grande o pequeño que fuera, la población de los 'peculiares' había sobrepasado a los que no poseían tales peculiaridades, tanto que en Japón más del 80% de la población poseía una habilidad super humana, ya sea el de volar así como el de mover objetos con la mente, ser grandes bestias y seres que parecían seres de otros planetas: El mundo se había vuelto en una historieta norteamericana donde la existencia de los héroes era una realidad inminente. Donde los asombrosos trajes y máscaras, los vividos o sobrios colores representaban una fuerza y un ideal del bien y de lo justo, donde los discursos del bien y las entradas épicas a la batalla se podían grabar en vivo, siendo presenciado por millones, porque el show del bien versus el mal no dejaba de recalcar en los pálidos rostros de los ciudadanos como un mero espectáculo se convertía en ley. Era un circo lleno de tristes payasos en tragicomedias interminables.

Sólo un idiota se creería que la verdadera lucha del bien y la justicia era llevada por hombres vistiendo leotardos, rostros comprados por agencias de cosméticos de elevados precios.

El mundo había cambiado y, por lo tanto, la sociedad se tendría que haber adaptado. No obstante, muchos no lo lograron y en particular un joven muchacho, el esplendoroso sueño heroico persistía en su corazón así como en los corazones inocentes de los muchos niños que esperanzados veían la televisión y la PC con suma admiración a sus ídolos. Apreciando y respetando a los hombres con el título de héroe que se batían la vida contra los perversos villanos. Loable labor, meta de muchos niños, meta de adolescentes que como toda generación luchaba por sus sueños. Inconscientes de todos los peligros que conllevan portar una licencia que certifica tu habilidad de poder tirar puñetazos a un gamberro que amenaza el orden público.

El sueño de ser héroe al ser tan real de ser cumplido se regía por parámetros, reglas y condiciones, la burocracia y la administración de lo heroico y el heroísmo era contenido por manuales y diccionarios que la misma asociación certificaba. Ser héroe era ahora una cuestión legal. Ese mundo de fantasía con desbordante imaginación ilustrada con la grandiosa figura del héroe había terminado, ahora no eran más que policías con un traje personalizado y mucha propaganda en los medios sociales.

Cada noche, después de una tendenciosa lectura en los manuales de cómo ser un héroe, Katsuki tiraba dichos libros al basurero, profiriendo alguna que otra diatriba, se echaba sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos, estresado de todos estos inútiles pensamientos. Él se juzgaba inteligente y conocedor de tópicos que simples vulgares ignorarían, pero su conclusión no iba más lejos de un: _esto no sirve_. La crítica a esta sociedad nunca funcionaba a corto plazo y él ya ha desperdiciado tres años de su vida en estas trivialidades.

Suspiró agobiado, dejándose desparramar en su cama. Pellizcó el puente de su nariz, si no conseguía el aval de la psicoterapeuta acerca su "sanidad" mental, entonces jamás obtendría su licencia nuevamente. Era fácil, claro, sanarse, pero para alguien que nunca estuvo enfermo resulta imposible ser diagnosticado como sano. Podía aparentar, pero su paciencia y sus problemas de ira sí eran un tema de la cual no podía escapar fácilmente, su temperamento salvaje lo definía y distinguía, además de que su terapeuta era una telépata. Poco serviría.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido hoy, desde salvarle el trasero al tonto de Tatsuya así como recordar vívidamente aquel día en Kento. Recordar la frustración de no poder salvar a todos los que necesitan de alguien fuerte como él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, la jaqueca y los zumbidos en su oído derecho, y el ardor de sus grandes cicatrices que recorrían su brazo derecho hacían que conciliar el sueño fuera inútil. Había noches en las que tomaba tranquilizantes para poder dormir, puesto que odiaba dormir tarde y despertarse sin ganas de nada. Todo esto no lo provocaba el trauma de aquel día y los siguientes en los tribunales, en el reformatorio ni muchos menos en su habitación solo, con muchos estúpidos pensamientos.

Katsuki lo sabía muy bien desde hoy, después de encontrarse con aquel cabrón.

Si su mano temblaba no era por el escozor de sus heridas, si su imperiosa mente no lo dejaba descansar en tranquilidad no era por el insomnio o los dolores recurrentes de cabeza, si no lograba poder encontrar paz y silencio no era por el incesante zumbido en su oído, más bien se debía a que su mente reproducía una y otra vez lo sucedido, todo detalle, cada pequeño rastro, su mente buscaba desesperada cualquier pista, cada pregunta desglosaba otra mucho más compleja y difícil de responder, maquinando sin detenerse; si no encontraba paz y silencio era porque en ambos oídos podía escucharse así mismo decirse que fuera a la búsqueda de ese malnacido y sus manos que temblaban era porque quería volver a romperle el cráneo al cabrón que lo puso en esta situación. Deseoso de poder repartir alguna que otra tunda de golpes a otros cabrones iguales.

Un sueño violento y, para muchos, poco heroico.

¿Pero no es, en esencia, la labor de los héroes golpear hasta que el supuesto villano ya no pueda ponerse de pie? ¿No es ciertamente un trabajo que lleva como premisa la FUERZA y VIOLENCIA? Los sermones de lo moralmente correcto no entran en medio de una batalla ni para detenerla, y si entra es para manipular, ¿y la manipulación no es ciertamente un recurso poderoso para muchos héroes? Por ello, el reajuste de cuentas no necesitaba de una licencia, no era siquiera requerida. Con Esta vaga idea, pudo, al fin, conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, con buen ánimo el joven rubio siguió su rutina mañanera sin interrupción: quitarse de encima al perro salchicha, sacarlo a correr, después tomar una breve ducha, desayunar y beber té, lavar los trastes y sus dientes, darle de comer a Murderface, decirles un forzado 'hasta luego' a sus padres que hallaban una forma de soportarlo.

—Hoy luces extrañamente emocionado, hijo. —anotó su padre que preparaba sus papeles en el portafolio para partir junto con Mitsuki al trabajo. —¿Pasó algo en el trabajo?

—Voy a renunciar. —respondió sin darle mucha importancia mientras salía al patio para tomar la bicicleta. Sorprendido, a Masaru se le resbalaron las hojas de sus manos y éstas cayeron al suelo, desperdigadas completamente, estaba anonadado.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu contrato no era por dos años? —preguntó casi en gritos, en el umbral de la puerta.

—Al diablo con los contratos, renunciaré. —respondió subiéndose en la bicicleta.

—Piénsalo bien Katsuki, si tu madre se entera te desollará vivo y podrías ser demandado por incumplimiento de contrato.

—No es como si ser demandado o que mi madre intente asesinarme fuera algo que me asustara. —aclaró. —Platicaré con ustedes en la cena, ¡nos vemos vejestorio! —jalando de los padales, Katsuki se perdió entre las cuadras de su vecindario, dejando intrigado a su padre que empezó a prepararse mentalmente de la agitada cena que tendrían, pero también preocupado por los nuevos planes que su hijo tenía en mente. Si algo le entraba a la cabeza, nada lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Masaru estaba completamente consciente que su hijo jamás volvería a trabajar como héroe y por ello mismo, como benevolente padre que era, había buscado entre todos sus contactos a alguien con poco juicio para que lo contratara en algún trabajo y aprendiera que la vida sigue, que está bien dejar sueños atrás. La vida tiene tantos matices que conformarse con uno es enceguecedor. Su hijo ya había probado la viciada vida de héroe y ésta lo había tratado tan mal que por un momento creyó que su único hijo no saldría de aquel nefasto lugar, pero que encontrando nuevas personas y otro tipo de trabajos igual de importantes e heroicos le harían cambiar de opinión. Masaru suspiró resignado, su hijo era duro de roer, difícil de doblar. Y si se doblaba era para romperse completamente para después unir las piezas para así volver a erguirse derecho.

Era un terco de primera. Terco al cual apoyaría sin importar qué porque paciencia tenía mucha y sólo tiene un hijo. Lo único que lo angustiaba era su querida esposa Mitsuki, quien era igual de terca que Katsuki. Una suave risa brotó de sus labios aunada a la fugaz lágrima cual surcó sus rasposas y velludas mejillas. Masaru miró hacia el camino que hace unos segundos su hijo se había ido, como si aun éste estuviese ahí.

—La gente dirá lo que quiera, pero te criamos no para ser un héroe, sino para ser un hombre valiente. Esos ociosos que no detienen sus infundías, así como la adversidad misma te quitarán el triunfo de tus batallas, pero jamás tu gloria. Glorioso saldrás, ¿no es eso lo que hacen, según tú, los _héroes_?

—¿Qué tanto susurras, cariño? —preguntó Mitsuki una vez que llegó a su lado, en el umbral de la puerta.

—La vida de un perro faldero no va con él.

—¿Qué? ¿Te duele algo, mi amor? —Mitsuki no tenía sospecha de lo que su esposo había descubierto de su hijo, cosa que su hijo seguía sin poder sospechar.

Por otra parte, cuando Bakugou llegó no a la construcción sino al edificio donde la cada de construcción tenía sus oficinas y donde el señor Morita-san administraba, Bakugou llegó a la recepción dando de tropezones, gritando por una cita con el jefe. Los de seguridad trataban de detener su paso cuando la señorita de la recepción le había negado una cita debido a la agitada agenda del jefe y éste, bruto joven de rubios cabellos, pasándose los permisos por debajo de sus pelotas, se encaminó a la oficina del señor Morita. Sin embargo, ante tanto alboroto, el señor Morita hizo acto de presencia con una muy disgusta mirada, pero al momento de encontrarse con los ojos escarlata del exhéroe, le pidió que lo acompañara dentro de su oficina. Katsuki se quitó de encima a los de seguridad con una burlona sonrisa y siguió en silencio al jefe.

Una vez dentro y con el Señor Morita en su asiento, cruzado de brazos, esperó a que Bakugou hablara.

—Señor Morita, quiero mi renuncia. —su voz fue serena.

—Estoy viejo, Bakugou-kun, pero no por ello olvido cosas como las fechas de vencimiento de mis trabajadores, y por lo que recuerdo la expiración de tu contrato es en un año, cinco meses y catorce días.

—Está en lo correcto, pero me gustaría que me despidiera para así evitarnos una demanda por incumplimiento. Así, usted no gasta en pagarle a un abogado y tenerme como trabajador, y yo tengo mi bono y no soy demandado.

Lo próximo que se escucharon fueron las risotadas del viejo jefe que se agarraba de la barriga, divertido por las exigencias y justificaciones de su joven trabajador. Exhéroe e hijo de uno de sus más apreciados amigos.

—Si no le parece mi propuesta, ahora mismo le presento mi renuncia. —añadió el rubio con el ceño fruncido, poco toleraba la idea ser objeto de risas de los demás. Las risas por parte del más anciano se detuvieron y con una seria mirada, el jefe de la casa de construcción observó al rubio duramente, ahora molesto.

—Por incumplimiento de contrato de multa con un 10% del salario que pudiste haber recibido por dos años.

—Lo pagaré. —respondió determinado

—¿Cómo?

—Trabajando.

—¿En dónde y de qué? —cuestionó con gran énfasis. —Tu padre me pidió que te contratará, y sabes que lo aprecio demasiado y que por ello mismo hoy tú estás aquí pidiéndome algo realmente estúpido. Katsuki-kun, piensa bien las cosas, allá afuera nadie te querrá contratar y menos cuando en tu ficha curricular vean tu falta al contrato, además de lo que te llevó a la cárcel y de toda la serie de trabajos fracasados en la que pasaste. —aquello ultimo hizo que Katsuki instintivamente volviera los ojos lejos de la dura expresión del jefe Morita quien no medía sus palabras con él. —Nadie quiere a un excluso aun si éste una vez fue héroe con bienintencionadas convicciones, sabes muy bien que una vez estando en " _ese_ " lado, nadie sale _limpio_.

—¿Está diciendo que estoy sucio? —apretó los puños, próximo a estallar.

—Tu currículo al menos sí lo está.

—Entonces… —relajando sus puños y haciendo lo que nunca en su sano juicio jamás haría, dobló su espalda y agachó la cabeza con un rictus lleno de seriedad. Había momentos en las que se debía de ceder, no se puede vivir siempre con la frente en alto pues dificulta la vista de lo que hay abajo. —Morita-san, se lo pido de la forma más atenta que puedo, ayúdeme a mantener mi currículo lo suficiente limpio.

—¡Katsuki! —expresó sorprendido y poniéndose de pie al verlo en esa posición.

—Hay ciertas cosas que debo hacer, cosas que sólo yo puedo hacer. —levantó la frente, encarando sin miedo al jefe Morita, mostrándose inquebrantable aun con la espalda baja. —No haga que me arrodille, no quiero ensuciarme más las rodillas. Ya estoy lo innecesariamente sucio, tal como usted dice.

—Eres un sinvergüenza. —dijo complacido el jefe. —Levanta la cabeza, Katsuki-kun. —aproximándose al rubio, posó su arrugada pero pesada mano en su rubia cabeza. —Ahora sé por qué tu padre está tan orgulloso de ti, pero también porqué siempre está preocupado.

Levantando la cabeza, Bakugou no pudo disimular lo peculiar que era esta escena. Tanto Morita-san, los señores obreros en la construcción, así como el tonto de Tatsuya cuidaban de él como su padre lo hacía. Todas esas demostraciones de cariño paternales no le eran nuevas, pero siempre le resultó difícil lidiar y responder a ellas. Sentimentalmente inadaptado.

—Gracias… —tres años atrás, Bakugou jamás hubiera podido siquiera decir tal palabra.

—Bien, Bakugou, ¡estás despedido! —dijo propinándole una potente palmada en la cabeza de Bakugou quien trastabilló al fuerte impacto de la pesada mano de su, ahora, exjefe. —Tu bono es lo de tres salarios completos más cupones de despensa. Ven a recogerlos mañana por la mañana con la señorita de la recepción.

—¡Vejestorio! —respondió con una enorme sonrisa, irguiéndose derecho con la nariz en alto. Jamás había estado tan feliz por ser despedido.

—¡Vejestorio mis narices! – y otra palmada pesada cayó sobre la cabeza del rubio ceniza. —Antes dime una cosa Katsuki, ¿desde cuando pides las cosas? Tu padre me advirtió por la mañana que de seguro entrarías exigiendo miles de cosas, pero un padre no conoce del todo a un hijo, así como un hijo no sabe del todo de su padre. —mencionó sentándose en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados, pero con una sonrisa de lado y los ojos cerrados. Como si estuviera dando lecciones de vida sacadas de un libro para padres perdedores para sus hijos igual de perdedores. —¿Es que aprendiste algo en tu estancia en la construcción que te hizo cambiar?

—Eh, yo-

—No me lo digas, ya sé qué es lo que aprendiste de los edificios. —dijo con seguridad, arqueando las cejas con prepotencia. —Para construir un resistente y hermoso edificio es necesario de un equipo completo, nadie debe faltar; puesto que un ingeniero sin las manos brutas del obrero las grandes vigas jamás se alzarían, pero sin los geógrafos la tierra en la que la gran viga se alzará podría no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse de pie, sin importar del más eficiente fuego de los soldadores. Para alzar sólo una viga es indispensable un equipo comprometido al apoyo mutuo. No obstante, sin un buen material, hasta el menor de los temblores derrumbaría el edificio alzado por el equipo. —haciendo una breve y muy molesta pausa, el jefe colocó una mano en su barbilla y miró a los ojos a un exasperado Bakugou. —Katsuki-kun, tu eres un material eficiente.

—¿Huh? —Bakugou preferiría que usara palabras más concisas.

—Eso significa, joven Bakugou, que un gran hombre es igual a un edificio, es indispensable de unos buenos padres, amigos, maestros y, sobre todo, estar hecho de buen material para que ese niño se convierta en un buen hombre, resistente a cualquier inclemencia que se azote contra él, orgulloso sin doblegarse a nadie. Valiente para mantenerse de pie, pero humilde pues siempre dependerá que ese equipo u uno mejor que le brinde mantenimiento, apoyo y mejoras. —colocándose de pie, el señor Morita extendió sus brazos y le dedicó una sonrisa, indicándole a un Bakugou que lo miraba con repulso a que se acercara a recibir un fuerte abrazo, pero al ver el repelús del rubio el anciano caminó hacia él y lo atrapó en sus brazos. —Acepta la ayuda de los demás, sé humilde. No hagas que tus padres se preocupen de más, que ellos te adoran con todo su corazón.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? —dijo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro con las mejillas coloreadas por la vergüenza. Generalmente odiaba todo tipo de contacto con los demás, pero esta vez, abrazar a un viejo como éste (probablemente ya desahuciado o eso suponía Bakugou) no era tan malo, o al menos trató de convencerse de ello.

—Hay otra cosa que te quiero decir. —dijo apretando más el abrazo, dejando sin aire a Bakugou que casi lanzaba una maldición. —Como experto en tipos de suelo, el suelo de los héroes no era el mejor para alguien como tú. La justicia y la verdadera heroicidad no tiene nada que ver con las licencias y las instituciones.

—Lo tengo en cuenta. —respondió una vez que Morita lo dejó libre. Acomodándose la sudadera y el cabello, además de que evitaba el verlo a los ojos, incomodo. —¿Puedo usar su teléfono?

—Lo que necesites. —dándole paso, Bakugou cogió el teléfono y marcando a un número local, esperó con un ligero tic en el pie izquierdo a que la llamada fuera tomada mientras que el señor Morita tomaba asiento en el sillón más cercano, sorbiendo de un ron que se sirvió. Segundos más tarde, la llamada fue tomada.

— _¿Papá? Es extraño que me hables a estas horas._ —se escuchó la voz de Tatsuya en la línea.

—¡¿EN DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTÁS, PEQUEÑA MIERDECILLA COBARDE?! —gritó encabronado. —¡TRAE TU MIEDOSO TRASERO Y RENUNCIA DE UNA VEZ!

— _¡¿B-bakugou?!_

—Tu viejo no es tan duro como crees, acaba de hablar mierdas de edificios y personas, además me abrazó, joder. —el señor Morita escupió su bebida. —¡Apúrate! —dejando caer el teléfono en la base, colgó inmediatamente la llamada. El señor Morita miró confundido a Bakugou quien dejó escapar una soberbia sonrisa de lado, ahora era su turno de devolverle la letanía a quien minutos atrás lo hizo. —Aprecio su apoyo, y jamás olvidaré los favores que ha tenido con mi tonto padre y su igualmente tonto hijo, pero aun cuando no soy experto en suelos, sé que su hijo no pertenece en el suelo de su padre, a sombra de él dudo que él se mantenga fuerte.

Con una pedante sonrisa y una ceja alzada, Bakugou dejó aun más complacido al señor Morita, que, sin dudas, no se lo dejaría tan fácil la próxima vez se encontraran, aunque Morita deseaba no volvérselo a encontrar pidiéndole trabajo o ayuda. Este joven tenía pelotas, lo reconocía. Alegre, Morita se despidió con un ' _mantén esa desvergonzada sonrisa_ ', Katsuki respondió con un sencillo ' _ya lo verá'_.

Las risotadas inundaron la oficina, Bakugou salió de ésta sin mirar atrás. Ahora, el paso siguiente era hablar con sus padres. Salió del edificio con las manos en el bolsillo y tomó la bicicleta que se era llevaba hacia el desván del edificio pues obstruía la entrada, discutiendo y gritando a los del mantenimiento, se montó nuevamente en la bicicleta, ahora sin empleo se fue al puesto de periódico más cercano y cogiendo el periódico del día, pasando rápido las primeras planas de las noticias heroicas y espectáculos, arribó a las planas de renta y compra de casas, departamentos o negocios. Necesitaba buscar un nuevo departamento en el cual vivir, ya no podía depender tan ciegamente de sus padres, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de alquilar un departamento caro tal como lo hacía antes de lo sucedido en Kento, algo más barato y céntrico, no importa si el edificio fuese algo viejo, mientras tuviera un techo y una cama para poder vivir con lo más básico que pudiera costearse. Vivir austeramente era fácil para él, después de todo su deporte favorito era el alpinismo. Sabía administrarse y aunque gustara por las cosas de marca, usar ropa de segunda mano o de bazares chinos no era un problema. Sólo necesitaba un techo y comida, y por supuesto de un trabajo, un trabajo que él mismo conseguiría.

Cuando el señor del periódico lo corrió cuando se negó a pagar por el articulo que ojeaba desde hace 15 minutos, Bakugou anduvo a pie sobre las avenidas, mirando hacia todos los lados, buscando edificios departamentales, pero la mayoría se veían caros, sobre todo cuando estos edificios tenían estacionamiento o estaban próximos al mar. Andando con la gorra puesta, caminó por varias horas hasta llegar a la vieja zona céntrica de Tokio, con edificios que databan de los años 50's y 70's, Bakugou inspeccionaba y anotaba en su celular los números para pedir informes, cancelaba las llamadas de Tatsuya, así como sus mensajes chillones que decían que su padre lo había despedido. Otras horas más tarde, Bakugou detuvo su búsqueda no por el agotamiento sino por los rugidos que su estomago producía por la falta de solidos ingeridos, además de que ya iban a dar las cinco de la tarde y estaba anocheciendo.

Rebuscando en sus bolsillos encontró un billete de mil yenes, lo que una hamburguesa sencilla costaría, así que, dirigiéndose, al puesto de WcDonalds más cercano, aparcó la bicicleta y entró al local. Haciendo fila se vio fácilmente fastidiando cuando el cliente que estaba siendo atendido buscaba desesperado en sus bolsillos y hasta en su gran mochila rosada por algunas monedas para pagar la comida chatarra, pero era claro que aquella cliente no tenía ni un centavo. El trabajador sonría forzadamente, pero estaba igual de fastidiado que Bakugou. La cliente de al menos unos 16 años río apenada, rascándose la nuca de su cabeza, cabeza llena de rizados cabellos negros.

 _Ey, alto ahí._

 _No jodan, no jodan._

Bakugou vio la misma adolescente de hace año y medio atrás, nuevamente con una mochila que indicaba que había huido de casa. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás y haciendo los ojos en blanco, exhaló agotado, ¿estaría bien darse la vuelta e irse como si nada? WcDonalds había por montón en esta ciudad. Pero, oh, ¿esa niñata no era fan suya? Mordiéndose el labio inferior y haciendo a un lado a la adolescente, quien lanzó un grito molestia pero que detuvo toda diatriba al ver de quién se trataba, dejó caer el billete en el mostrador.

—Que sean dos hamburguesas sencillas. —dijo con desafiante acento. La adolescente alegre frunció las cejas y miró intensamente al trabajador, imitando de alguna forma a su héroe favorito, aunque este no tenía licencia.

—Sólo le alcanza para una hamburguesa sencilla y unas papas medianas. —respondió burlonamente el trabajador, observando de paso a la adolescente miró confundida al mayor que desgraciadamente no tenía más dinero en los bolsillos. Igual de jodido que ella.

—Deme eso, y para llevar. —Katsuki desvió la mirada con las mejillas ardiéndole, sus manos sudaban, odiaba hacer el ridículo en público. Le provocaba cierto tipo de ansiedad que ofusca su mente. La adolescente, dejando el hecho de que estaba igual de quebrado que ella, sonrió y tomó alegre la hamburguesa.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la salida, Katsuki sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia donde había aparcado la bicicleta, pero al dar el tercer paso, la misteriosa adolescente de piel color chocolate lo agarró de la sudadera, reteniendo su paso.

—Vamos a compartir la hamburguesa y las papas. Aquí hay un parque cercano. —señaló con el dedo el parque se asomaba en la esquina de la siguiente cuadra. —Vamos, yo pago las bebidas, ahí hay una maquina expendedora.

—¿Y cómo vas a pagar si no tienes dinero?

—¡ _Ta-Da!_ ¡Tengo esto! —dijo al instante que le mostraba una tarjeta platino de crédito. Bakugou al ver semejante tarjeta perdió los estribos, cogió la tarjeta y la hizo explotar con su quirk, gruñendo malhumorado al ver la engreída sonrisa de la adolescente que en instantes se volvió en desesperación, viendo cómo su tarjeta había sido hecha añicos con el quirk tan-

—¡INCREIBLE! —gritó eufórica, dejando la perdida de la tarjeta atrás. —¡Al fin pude ver su quirk en vivo y como todos dicen, ES LETAL! —lo tomó de la mano que aun estaba caliente por la explosión.

—No me toques. —dijo arrebatándole la mano, un tanto sonrojado. —En todo caso, ¿por qué estás en la calle y tienes una tarjeta platino? Me debes 1,000 yenes.

—Hui nuevamente, y la tarjeta me la dio mi papá al enterarse de que iba huir, otra vez.

—¿Por qué un padre le da una tarjeta platino a su hija que planea huir? Es más, ¿Por qué el padre no detiene a su hija si ya sabe que va huir? No tiene sentido.

—Pues ahora tiene más sentido porque ya no tengo la tarjeta. La acabas de hacer explotar ¡y eso fue cool!

—Agh, ok, eres una rarita. —comentó Bakugou malhumorado, dándose por vencido.

—Pero ese no es un problema, ven y sígueme para que te muestre mi quirk. —dijo con una ilusionada sonrisa. Bakugou la miró fijamente, cansado, pero los brillantes ojos negros de la chica hacían que Bakugou igual no pudiera negarse a seguir a la niña al parque, odiaba a los niños porque hacerlos llorar o hacerlos sentir mal era no sólo un mal augurio para un héroe sino porque es realmente molesto escucharlos llorar. Un grano en el culo.

Colocó sus manos en la cadera, expectante de la adolescente que revisando a todos sus costados a que nadie la viera, dio una pequeña vuelta sobre su propio eje y con el dedo índice izquierdo tocó la maquia expendedora. Pero nada sucedió.

Bakugou le había ahincado el diente en la hamburguesa, aburrido de tal deplorable demostración de quirk.

—La activación de mi quirk suele tardar un poco. —dijo apenada con una nerviosa risilla al final.

—Me imagino, ocasionalmente yo también. —dijo con sorna para después meterse en la boca una de las papas fritas. La adolescente frunció el ceño y sin poder responder, los grandes ojos de la chica se volvieron totalmente negros, cubriendo la retina cual pantalla negra, dejándola en un trance que la hacía temblar como si una corriente de electricidad recorriese todo su cuerpo. Bakugou miró extrañado la escena, pero sonrió al momento en que las latas de bebidas frías salían de la máquina, gratis. El único inconveniente es que la maquina expendedora se estaba quedando sin mercancía hasta que se quedó sin una lata dentro.

Los ojos de la chica volvieron a la normalidad y se despegó de la maquina con fuerza que la hizo caer de ancas al suelo, aun idiotizada por el uso de su quirk.

—Perfecto, un usuario de electricidad igual de idiota. —comentó.

—Se equivoca, mi quirk es la transferencia de información y manipulación con las máquinas, desde máquinas expendedoras y tostadoras hasta grandes computadoras inteligentes que usa el departamento estatal de investigación y de física.

—¿Puedes transmitir simultáneamente un programa de paga?

—Eso y más, como redireccionar el contenido que se transmite al celular.

—Cool. —tenía que reconocerlo, era un quirk asombroso y muy útil. Recalco, útil.

Una lampara apareció desde el extremo del parque, era un policía que se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacia ellos, gritando que se detuvieran en sus fechorías, que usar quirks en la vía publica era una clara violación a la norma civil y, que, además, usar el quirk para el beneficio de uno mismo era severamente castigado. Al momento, ambos palidecieron y sus mentes trabajaron en ocultar el delito casi al momento de ver al policía aproximarse peligrosamente –o eso les pareció a ambos–, ocultando inmediatamente dentro de la mochila de la adolescente y los bolsillos de Bakugou las bebidas puesto ninguno de los dos quería pasar la noche en la estación de la policía. Imbéciles no eran y menos cuando uno ya tiene un historial con la policía y otra es buscada pues el desesperado padre había ya dado aviso a las autoridades de su hija prófuga.

Veloces, recogieron las latas y sin pensarlo dos veces, Bakugou montó su bici y la adolescente se subió en las tuercas que sobresalían de la llanta trasera. Con su apresurada huida, huyeron del policía que apenas había llegado a la banca cercana a la máquina expendedora, lento y con un leve acceso de tos al no estar acostumbrado a correr tras 'vándalos'.

—¡No nos atrapará, puerco uniformado! —gritó la adolescente, justo como Bakugou hubiese hecho a esa edad. Katsuki al escucharla, algo conectó en su rubia cabeza, ¿tan mala influencia era para los más jóvenes? Sonrió divertido, descubrió por qué pocas veces lo recibían en programas de televisión cuando héroe. La audiencia los prefiere un tanto mentirosos y con buenos modales, los padres no quieren que sus hijos aprendan a decir semejantes palabrotas.

Yendo a cuesta, al norte de la ciudad, escaparon de la seguridad y de las normas, todo ello se sentía tan bien, se sentía tan liberador y, por ello mismo, peligroso. No estaba bien, pero tampoco era tan malo, sólo eran latas de 200 a 400 yenes, eso no dejaría pobre a la empresa y no es como si lo hicieran siempre. Probablemente no hoy. Lejos del parque y del policía, se detuvieron en frente de un _conbini y se sentaron en la banqueta,_ se vieron por el rabillo de sus afilados ojos. El negro de la adolescente, un negro semejante al negro de las pantallas led reflejaba el punzante escarlata de Bakugou. Se miraron como compañeros de huida, como un mal maestro enseñándole a su joven discípula huir de la justicia que había pervertido a todos los ciudadanos de esta intranquila ciudad.

Bakugou era ya un hombre, veintisiete años con historial violento y criminal, con victorias y derrotas, bajado del puesto número Uno, humillado por las televisoras que lucraban con su desgracia, despreciado por la comunidad en general, silenciado por los héroes que habían forjado ya en él una figura infame de ira y aislamiento de emociones profundas. Un hombre ya, golpeado por la adversidad, pero aun de pie con aquella vanidosa y ceñuda mirada. Su complexión era la de un hombre que una vez se dedicó a salvar vidas y luchar a muerte contra villanos, de ancha espalda y fuerte cadera, las piernas bien torneadas y los hombros firmes cual toro podían dejar inconsciente al más pesado de los brabucones, era sin duda de belleza casi salvaje, de implacable mirada y gestos espontáneos, sincero y mucho más sensible.

Todo este infierno lo habían transformado en un hombre mucho más digno a la victoria. Marginado, pero valiente; infame, pero justo; egoísta, pero buen muchacho.

No era de sorprender por qué Erika, la adolescente de apenas 16 años, lo miraba con ferviente fascinación, admiraba la singular fuerza de su héroe que la motivaba a ser igual de descarada con las personas, sus superiores o la vida misma. Erika podía verlo claramente, aspiraba a ser alguien como él.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la adolescente de chocolatosa piel dijo:

—Me llamo Erika, Todokoro Erika. —se presentó ensanchando más la alegre mueca. Bakugou miró sin saber qué exactamente decir, simplemente lanzó un bufido y frunció el entrecejo, colocando sus manos en el bolsillo, había escuchado aquel apellido en algún lugar, sin embargo, le dio poca importancia, hasta donde podía ver, la niñata era bien intencionada aunque un poco molesta, el apellido salía sobrando.

Estando en la banqueta de espaldas al conbini, con la noche cayendo sobre sus sucias cabezas, los dos estaban sentados viendo los faros pasar por las calles, veloces, iluminando instantáneamente sus impacientes rostros, intranquilos por la calmada noche que arribaba, llena de nubarrones.

Erika le contaba el por qué había escapado de casa, el porqué su padre poco le importaba que escapara. Le contó que su padre era Ken Todokoro, un magnate productor, empresario y dueño de una de las televisoras más importantes del país, millonario con nexos con muchas estaciones de policía que identificaban sin fallo a su única hija. Su padre la había exhortado a estudiar en la Academia Yuuei, quería una hija heroína para ser la imagen de su televisora, además de que así, ella serviría al país limpiando a los malhechores de las calles, pero ella no admitía tal idea, le repulsaba la idea de ser la imagen de justicia pagada en la televisora, ni siquiera se imaginaba trabajando para su padre al cual quería mucho pero que no cumpliría sus caprichos.

Ella tenía los suyos. Era una muchacha muy egoísta.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo serlo? —preguntaba ella cabizbaja, consolándose en el silencioso rumor de Bakugou que la escuchaba paciente. —¿No es mi padre igual de egoísta que yo?

—¿Hay quien no lo sea? —preguntó Bakugou molesto, la chiquilla buscaba expiarse de la culpa culpando a su padre. —Ignoro tu situación, pero dudo que haya un cabrón completamente limpio.

—¿Limpio? —preguntó extrañada

—Sí, maldita sea, cómo lo explico… ¡Limpio! —decía aún más molesto, no hallaba las palabras para expresarlo correctamente. —Es decir, ¡todos tenemos la culpa! —dijo abrumado.

—Oh, ya entendí. —no había entendido nada.

—Olvídalo, pendeja. —murmuró con las mejillas ardiéndole, transpirando a chorros. —Lo único que te puedo decir es que hagas lo que tú carajos quieras hacer.

—Vaya, eso fue profundo. Lo anotaré en el blog. —respondió sarcástica, para después cubrirse rápidamente la mano pues un coscorrón iba directo a su cabeza, pero éste nunca llegó.

—Como sea. —se puso de pie, hundiendo sus manos detrás del cuello. —Mantente alejada de los problemas.

—Lo intentarè. —respondió acompañada de una gran sonrisa. —Usted también deje de estar molestando a la policía. —Con esto último, Bakugou rechinó los dientes, fastidiado por la actitud entrometida de la adolescente, pero sin darle la suficiente importancia tomó su bicicleta, listo para partir a la cena familiar.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo va el blog? —preguntó antes de subirse al asiento y partir.

—Ya somos trece miembros. —dijo orgullosa

—¿Trece? – repitió sorprendido. —Es un buen número.

—Yo creo que lo suficiente. —ambos intercambiaron una breve mirada llena de satisfacción, trece era un numero ridículamente pequeño pero trece era un número que podía reconfortar a un hombre solitario, un hombre que igual no buscaba la aceptación del resto sino saber que trece personas aun esperan algo de él.

Bakugou puede hacer más. Aun puede ofrecer algo a sus fans y sus opositores, algo que nadie puede ofrecer más que él; era Erika la que esperaba verlo alumbrar la ciudad, ella y los otros doce fans esperaban pacientes que su héroe sin licencia ardiera cual _estro_ encendido. Entonces, con un " _No te preocupes, tu senpai cuidará bien su trasero_ ", Bakugou dejó a la adolescente con una sonrisa en los labios. Por el momento, Bakugou sólo podía brindar pequeña fuerza, mas Erika era lo único que necesitaba.

Ambos, se volverían a encontrar.

Cuando Bakugou llegó a casa y colocó en la nevera las latas hurtadas de la máquina expendedora que había guardado en sus bolsillos, se dirigió a la sala ya que en la cocina no había nadie, ni la cena estaba preparada –además no sabía dónde más podrían estar sus padres a estas horas–, una vez en el pasillo donde escuchó las voces de sus padres y una tercera voz, Katsuki detuvo bruscamente su andar, no reconocía aquella voz. Sus padres charlaban tranquilos pero con un inusual tono más bajo al que su gritona madre está acostumbrada; curioso, Bakugou avanzó despacio hacia el umbral de la entrada –pues, si fuera una situación normal Katsuki hubiera inmediatamente subido a su pieza y enclaustrarse para no saludar a las molestas visitas–, pero si fuera un amigo cercano de sus padres su madre estaría dando de risotadas por toda la casa, gritando estridentemente más que hablando. En todo caso, encorvando su espalda y asomando parte de la cabeza para ver al intruso, Bakugou dejó escapar inmediatamente una maldición al ver a la visita, que rápida volvió la cabeza hacia la entrada para toparse con la rubia cabeza de Katsuki.

Orbes azules y orbes carmesí se encontraron.

El primero sonrió placentero, el otro se reconoció totalmente jodido.

—Katsuki, acércate. —demandó su madre, furiosa. Indicándole con una mano el asiento en donde debía sentarse. —El oficial Monoma vino a hablar contigo.

Katsuki en ese preciso momento pensó en cómo asesinar a su psicoterapeuta y este asesinato pareciera un simple accidente, pero, ¿no ese rubio era el loco de la clase B en Yuuei que se enfrentó en el primer festival deportivo?

 _Mierda._

* * *

Primero que nada, me disculpo por el breve hiatus (en realidad si fue breve, he tenido hiatus de un año xDDDD pero este no será el caso). Sinceramente las fechas de fiestas, las reuniones familiares, la vida en general me ha impedido ser constante u.u Pero ya estoy lista! El cap. 5 es como lo que he querido escribir desde el inicio, estoy deseando a poder terminarlo.

Ahora, en cuestión de la historia. Me gusta cuando los protagonistas no se dan cuenta de sus mejoras y avances, y por ello mismo que eso sea lo que los haga cometer muchos equívocos màs de lo que podrían resarcir. Bakugou no està lejos de ser de esos personajes, por mucho que reconozca sus debilidades, a veces darse cuenta de los avances es dificil y esto siempre se recalca en el manga, para los demás es evidente, pero para uno mismo es algo mucho màs difícil de ver. Por ello, la transición de Bakugou es lenta, y trato de no ser tan brusca con sus palabras, medirlas y hacerlo sufrir medidamente (xD) pero realmente este fic es un juego de exploraciòn. No sè què futuro le espera a Bakugou pero con el avance del manga èl està teniendo su desarrollo y por el momento no sè què opinar, pero si Horikoshi-sensei escoge una ruta no muy tipico shonen, este fic serìa una posibilidad de las tantas. Igual, tengo que decirles que Erika serà un personaje eje y Nouma periférico.

Agradecimientos a **Layla Eucliffe** por su apoyo y excelentes observaciones, espero y no cometer el mismo error. ¿Review? Cualquier duda, queja, observación, critica, consejo o tip està bien recibido y sumamente agradecido.

Nos vemos~


	7. Episodio 5

BNHA le pertenece a Horikoshi-sensei

Espero y sea de su agrado

 **MY BROKEN HERO**

 _The side story of Ground Zero_

[Capítulo 5]

Tal como ahora, un plan de reserva

…

Si alguien se acercara a Katsuki, éste seguramente explotaría de coraje por la situación en la que actualmente se encontraba que, cabe decir, no tenía sentido. Sus padres estaban platicando acerca de sus últimos tres años como familia con cierta reserva en sus palabras al oficial policiaco que estaba sentado muy cómodo en el sofá, bebiendo cocoa caliente que Mitsuki preparaba sólo para las fiestas navideñas (aunque eso había sido olvidado desde que Katsuki cumplió 12 años). El oficial Monoma Neito, sentado rectamente y con las piernas cruzadas asentaba con la cabeza cuando Masaru le comentaba que recientemente su hijo –que estaba a su lado, echando pestes en silencio– había hecho todo lo posible para pagar su deuda con ellos por el préstamo que le habían dado para la multa que el Estado le impueso por el incidente en Kento, además aprovechaba para decirle que de alguna manera Katsuki se las había arreglado para hacerse de amigos –sí, Tatsuya era un parlanchín persistente y muchas noches marcaba al teléfono de la casa porque Bakugou se negaba a contestar las llamadas en su celular y muchas de esas ocasiones Masaru era quien tomaba las llamadas– y de un nuevo blog de fans.

El oficial Neito sonrió, pero sus sonrisas nunca se podían descifrar si eran por auto-satisfacción o sarcásticas, burlescas; Katsuki sólo sentía unas profundas ganas de golpear aquel rostro vacío de emociones, pero manteniendo la calma y contando hasta cien, Katsuki suprimía todo intento de machacarlo a golpes.

La incomoda plática duró alrededor de una hora y unos cuantos minutos más cuando el oficial Neito les pidió a los padres de Katsuki que lo dejaran a solas con él, que había algo que quería hablar personalmente con él, algo relacionado con el destino de su licencia. Mitsuki, siempre desconfiada, aceptó balbuceando algunos que otros improperios mientras que Masaru la arrastraba hacia la primera planta de la casa, dejándolos solos. Katsuki al momento que sus padres desaparecieron del rango de visión se puso de pie, cruzando sus brazos.

Neito, por otro lado, suspiró aliviado y divertido a la vez, nunca había tenido buenas relaciones con Bakugou desde aquel evento deportivo en la que se enfrentaron por puntos para los torneos, no obstante, ya habían pasado más once años de aquel encuentro, pero si algo compartían es que ninguno de los dos soportaba al otro. Un disgusto mutuo, no era odio, sólo disgusto de verse las caras y tener que mantener formalidades cuando en realidad uno quería golpearlo y otro escupirle en la cara todos sus infortunios de los últimos tres años.

No se soportaban ni un poquito, pero hoy Monoma era un oficial policiaco del departamento de justicia de Tokio y Katsuki era un exrecluso, exhéroe y extrabajador de una constructora de rascacielos.

Ninguno de los dos era un héroe, al menos no con una licencia que lo valide.

Neito dejó la taza de cocoa en la mesita de centro y alzó el mentón para ver a los ojos a Katsuki. Con la mirada siempre calmada y algo vacía por el tono azul claro de sus ojos y sus pupilas blancas, le dedicó una sonrisa lúdica pero falsa. Katsuki torció la boca al instante, receptivo de sus malas intenciones del oficial.

—Bakugou-kun, aun cuando tus padres han hablado por ti, me gustaría saber qué opinas de tu situación actual. —dijo éste poniéndose de pie y colocando su mano en cadera.

—Que no entiendo el qué carajo haces aquí. —respondió con enfado en sus palabras. —Si tu labor es decirme qué será de mi licencia, pudiste enviarme una notificación para que me presentara a la secretaría de la Liga de Héroes. Así nos evitábamos vernos las caras.

—Opino lo mismo, pero he de confesarte que es muy divertido. —Neito encendió la mecha de Katsuki. —Pero, en realidad no vine a hablarte del destino de tu licencia de héroe, no es mi departamento y creo que hasta un idiota sabe que esa licencia, Katsuki-kun, jamás regresará a tus manos.

Neito tenía razón, si nunca había llegado a él notificaciones para que fuera a comparecer por a la secretaría de la Liga de los héroes, donde el buffet jurídico afilaba sus garras para acometer contra todo héroe que cometía atropellos contra el reglamento y las normas en general, era porque el mismo buffet había decidido mandar el caso al archivo, era mejor dejar pasar el tiempo así la gente olvidaría el acontecimiento y no se abrirían heridas de la sociedad, además, dejarlo siempre en archivo hacía que el interesado por la licencia y el caso, se cansara y decidiera por una nueva forma de vida. Olvidando el caso adrede, los altos ejecutivos estatales del departamento de Héroes no pagarían por un inmenso caso que nada resolverá (al menos no los intereses que a ellos les compete por resolver, pues los intereses de Katsuki son ajenos a los del departamento). No era de sorprender, pero si para indignarse y exigir que reabrieran el caso, pero aquello mismo costaba dinero. Mucho dinero.

La justicia siempre estaba ligada al interés, entonces, al dinero.

Katsuki aflojó el ceño y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, ansioso. Encorvándose, podía jurar que la gran cicatriz de su brazo derecho empezaba a arder.

—Bien, escúpelo ya. – exigió transpirando a chorros. —¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Je. —expresó satisfecho con aquella molesta sonrisa —Vengo a informarte de dos cosas.

La primera, es una advertencia, claro está. Las cámaras de seguridad han captaba un sinfín de veces a un ciclista rubio golpear transeúntes, burlándose de los policías que le persiguen para amonestarlo, por suerte no se le ve el rostro y hasta ahora no se sabe la identidad de aquel ciclista, pero estoy más que seguro que se trata de ti, Katsuki-kun, pero debido a que llenas mis tardes de papeleo de diversión no he dicho nada. Aún así, si no quieres más problemas, deja de hacerte el héroe con aquellos vándalos y déjaselos a la policía.

Y el segundo, tu psicoterapeuta me ha informado que has renunciado a tu trabajo en la firma constructora y eso, obviamente, preocupa a más de un policía que ama el orden público. —dijo ahora cruzando los brazos, ensanchando la sonrisa.

—¿Y? —frunció el entrecejo, si bien, la primera fue un claro chantaje para poder manipularlo y sacarle cualquier información, pero la segunda, ¿a qué venía a colación?

—Quiero que me digas cual es tu plan, no cualquier exrecluso renuncia a un buen trabajo como ese si no tiene al menos un plan de reserva mucho más fructífero. —soltó como si fuera lo más obvio. —Quiero saber cómo el grandioso _Ground Zero_ saldrá de esta deplorable situación, porque quedarte como un simple y honorable obrero era lo más digno que podías alcanzar, pero algo aburrido, ¿no crees?

—¿Aburrido? —preguntó curioso por las mismas palabras de Monoma. —Sí, asquerosamente aburrido. Pero, ¿por qué a un oficial le interesaría mis planes, un simple sujeto?

—¿Simple sujeto? —sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y las carcajadas inundaron el silencio, era divertido y lo sería más. —Bakugou, no me mientas, tú nunca te has considerado un _simple sujeto_ , así que mejor dime cuál es tu plan porque si me agrada, te podría… no sé, ¿ayudar? —comentó, dudoso y juguetón, claramente burlándose del rubio que tenía en frente.

—Já, pedazo de mierda, ¿crees que te lo diré? —la sangre caliente empezó a fluir por sus venas y sacando las manos del bolsillo, apretó violentamente, ignorando el ardor de sus cicatrices.

—¿No me lo dirás? Qué mal. —dijo fingiendo tristeza, tirándose de nuevo al sillón, cruzando las piernas —¡Ah! —levantó la mano, recordando algo importante. —Lo recordé, eran tres cosas.

Sacando algo del bolsillo, el oficial Neito levantó el artefacto a la vista de Bakugou, artefacto que la sangre hirviente de Bakugou se enfriara bruscamente, y aquellos síntomas de ardor en sus cicatrices y el zumbido en el oído derecho volvieran agravados. El sudor cayó en la alfombra, la profunda herida que nunca se iría estrujó su corazón nuevamente, tanto que las lágrimas quisieron asomarse por sus carmesís ojos, pero veloz, dio una media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Neito que borró su sonrisa, había dado en el punto, pero eso no lo había divertido ni un poco. Al parecer, era tan humano como Bakugou que desde hace tres años les había mostrada a todos los medios que los héroes son meros humanos.

—Bakugou, esto no lo he decidido, pero aun cuando sólo eres un sujeto _más_ , los de arriba te consideran en cierto modo 'peligroso' y más cuando has quedado desempleado por séptima vez. —dijo levantándose, acercándose cautelosamente a Bakugou. —Tienes que colocarte este brazalete electrónico, es un localizador GPS y un detector de quirk hecho a tu medida, en medida que los niveles de nitroglicerina aumenten, el brazalete enviará una señal de alerta del departamento de Control & Uso de Peculiaridades. Sólo es un uso preventivo, así te descartaran como alguien peligroso si pasas un año sin ningún incidente dado que las sesiones con la psicoterapeuta que se te puso a cargo no muestran avances significativos.

'Significativo', 'prevención', 'vigilancia', 'control', 'peligro'… todo este argot era ridículo y estúpido. Era mejor que le dijeran la verdad de una vez. Su reinserción en la vida cotidiana era imposible, estaba marcado de por vida, sucio y humillado con un brazalete que lo hace fácil de ubicar. ¿Por qué tantos cuidados y precauciones hacia con él?

Ah, era fácil.

Bakugou Katsuki era un ejemplo de héroe fallido del plan estatal del programa de Héroes. No importaba si había más casos además del suyo, su caso había llamado la atención en los medios y había provocado un disgusto general en la sociedad.

De convertirse al héroe numero uno, sueño que desde niño no podía quitarse de la cabeza, a convertirse en la máxima referencia de un héroe fallido. Popular entre los infames de la televisión abierta, maldito por un papel que registraba su estancia en la cárcel. Katsuki no pudo poner resistencia a que Monoma tomara su mano derecha y le colocara aquel brazalete electrónico.

Monoma observó la mano de Katsuki con cuidado, mirando rápidamente la gran cicatriz que comenzaba desde los surcos de los dedos y que rodeaba su pulgar, atravesaba toda su palma y como serpiente se enredaba en todo antebrazo hasta llegar al codo. Quemaduras de segundo grado que exitosamente fueron curadas sin necesidad de un injerto de piel, sin mencionar que muchos tendones del flexor se habían roto y el músculo braquiorradial se había contraído tanto que dejaron su brazo inútil por varios meses. El brazo resultaba un tanto difícil de ver, pero a Monoma no le impresionaba en lo absoluto, el quirk de Bakugou era abrumador, con una fuerza destructora que dejó el centro de Kento destruido, pero que ese mismo poder tan colosal era igual de destructor con su usuario. El oficial se preguntó hasta qué punto Bakugou podría usar su quirk sin destruirse todo el brazo y qué grande y peligrosa sería dicha explosión.

Sacudiendo la cabeza en recriminación, Monoma apretó un botón gris del brazalete y un foco verde se encendió.

Bakugou contrajo su brazo a su costado, renuente a ver dicho artefacto en su brazo. Chasqueó con la lengua y retrocedió para tomar asiento, consternado, en silencio con sus tempestuosos pensamientos que no lo dejaban pensar fríamente.

—Bakugou, renuncia ya a tu licencia de héroes, no te sometas a estas "prevenciones" inútiles, ve a comparecer al departamento y búscate un buen trabajo. —Monoma Neito, ahora oficial de policía y no un héroe, velaba por la seguridad y el orden de la ciudad, trabajaba para los civiles desde que decidió abandonar el mundillo de la heroicidad, desinteresado de los rankings y las firmas de productos, la fama; todo ello lo habían hecho más sensible, más humano y Bakugou no era el primer caso que lidiaba, Neito como oficial había asistido a muchos arrestos contra adolescentes que por miedo, odio, ira o tristeza habían abusado de sus quirks y roto con la norma del control de quirks en la vía pública, como oficial había usado su propio quirk para sobreponerse y capturarlos, había también, estado en sus juicios, los adolescentes con problemas serios eran recluidos en reformatorios y los que no podían ser reformados eran sometidos a dichos artefactos, impidiendo a que se adaptaran nuevamente a la sociedad, al trabajo, a la vida amorosa o personal. Estos jóvenes terminaban peor a como los encontró y arrestó.

Todos estos casos habían dejado huella en su desinteresado carisma.

Naturalmente, poco influía su preocupación. A ojos de Monoma, el sistema estaba roto, putrefacto y, por ello mismo, todo era risible.

Monoma lustró una pequeña sonrisa, una llena de decepción.

—¿Por qué renunciaste a ser héroe, oficial? Si me lo dices, yo te diré cuál es mi plan. – dijo Bakugou taciturno, extrañamente calmado.

—Eh… —soltó con la guardia baja. —Era aburrido. —no hacía falta profundizar, ser héroe licenciado para ello resultaba muy aburrido porque para el Oficial Monoma, tener una licencia de héroe es el resultado de lo roto que esta el sistema y es la fuerza abismal de los héroes es lo que mantiene al sistema unido. Fuerza, Neito no era fuerte pero siempre buscaba la amarga diversión de los desafortunados tales como Bakugou.

—En mi caso, oficial, no puedo renunciar a mi sueño porque es jodidamente aburrido renunciar fácilmente a un sueño, cualquiera puede renunciar a sus sueños y eso le quita lo jodidamente divertido. —respondió alzando la cara, mostrando aquella sonrisa llena de orgullo que lo caracterizaba. —Usaré esta mierda por un año o por una década si ustedes así lo quieren, pero mi se enterarán.

Bakugou se puso de pie súbitamente y tomando a Monoma del cuello de la camisa, lo empujo adelante, sus frentes chocaron y viéndose a los ojos, divertidos, se amenazaron con las miradas de peligro que se asomaba en el brillo de sus ojos.

—Te estaré vigilando, Katsuki.

—Tenlo por seguro. Desde hoy tú estas en mis planes.

Soltándolo violentamente, Bakugou se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la sala. Monoma, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa, sonrió ahora satisfecho. Alegre de haber tomado el caso en su oficina.

—Ya que estoy en tus planes, captura a ese desgraciado.

Katsuki se detuvo y volvió la mirada con una enorme sonrisa, Monoma respondió con un suave de ladeo de cabeza, en complicidad. Si era para humillar a los del departamento de Héroes y de control de Peculiaridades, Monoma haría las paces con este patán, consciente de las irregularidades del archivo del caso de Bakugou sólo para evidenciar lo rancio que está todo ese mundillo de falsa heroicidad y reposicionar al departamento policiaco en su antiguo lugar de gloria.

Si antes no compartían más que su desprecio mutuo, hoy ambos comparten su generalizado desprecio a la cultura popular de los héroes.

Bakugou siguió su camino y llamó a sus padres para que fueran de despedirse del oficial que tomaba su gorro de plato con la insignia de la policía y se lo colocaba en la cabeza, ajustando el barboquejo en el mentón. Rápidos, Masaru y Mitsuki se adelantaron al policía y le acompañaron a la salida, deseándole que no vuelva nunca.

Monoma sonrió a gusto, los Bakugou eran una familia franca. Despidiéndose con una postura rígida e inclinándose en respecto a los mayores, partió en su patrulla, pensando en sus futuros planes con Bakugou ahora en ellos. Soltó una risilla, viéndose en el retrovisor del automóvil, complacido de haber visto a un héroe igual de roto pero que se mantenía en una sola pieza por la fuerza de sus sueños. Era casi de aplaudir.

En tanto que el oficial Neito desapareció, los padres de Bakugou corrieron a la habitación de Bakugou y sin tocar ni avisar entraron preocupados, pidiendo que les platicara acerca de lo que el oficial le había dicho, pero cuando entraron a la habitación, vieron la pieza limpia, llena de cajas cerradas y una gran mochila atiborrada de ropa y demás objetos, Bakugou limpiaba con una franela el suelo.

Alzó la mirada y vio a sus padres, confusos. Murderface quien dormía en la esquina de la habitación se acercó a lamer los pies de Masaru, curioso de verlos ahí.

—¿Qué haces, mocoso? —preguntó Mitsuki, ahora molesta.

—Me voy. —respondió igual de molesto. —Fui despedido en el trabajo esta mañana.

—¿Y podemos sabes a donde te vas? —preguntó angustiado Masaru.

—Buscaré un cuarto en la ciudad.

—¿Tienes el dinero para pagar un deposito y la renta? —cuestionó más molesta su madre.

—Ahorré todos mis bonos, y con el dinero de mi despido pagaré tres meses de renta y el deposito.

Mitsuki y Masaru se vieron a los ojos, consternados.

—¿Es necesario que te vayas? Sabes bien que este es tu hogar, aquí están los que te amamos. —trató de mediar Masaru.

—Viejo. —colocándose de pie y enfrentándolos de frente. —No quiero ser un lastre para ustedes. Soy un hombre, no puedo vivir a costa de ustedes.

—Siempre has sido un lastre, mocoso idiota. —acusó Mitsuki, deseosa de golpearlo y echarse a llorar en el acto.

—La cuestión, bruja, es que no soporto ser un inútil zángano que vive de sus padres. Es patético y no puedo más vivir de su compasión de padres. Hay cosas que sólo ustedes pueden hacer por mí, pero hay cosas que no pueden. – tomando la puerta, Katsuki frunció el entrecejo desafiante. —Déjenme vivir como creo que debo vivir. —y cerró de un portazo, casi arrancándoles las narices.

—¡HEY! ¿QUÉ ES ESO QUE TIENES EN EL BRAZO? ¡CABRÓN BASTARDO! —gritó Mitsuki al momento de ver aquel brazalete, pero Masaru, nuevamente, la arrastró por los pasillos, dándole a su hijo un poco de privacidad antes de que éste se marchara.

Minutos más tarde, Bakugou salió de su habitación y se mostró en el comedor, vestía una chamarra negra que usaba en sus incursiones alpinistas, con un gorro rojo sobre la cabeza y una gran mochila con una bolsa de dormir amarrada, unas cuantos sartenes y cubiertos que tomó de la cocina adjuntos a la mochila y un gran numero de ropa, algunos zapatos y artículos dentro y con la cama de dormir de Murderface y la correa de este en la mano libre, Bakugou se despidió de sus padres que al momento de verlo, corrieron a sus brazos.

—¿Por qué no te vas mañana por la mañana? Te dará un resfriado. —cuestionó cariñoso Masaru mientras sobaba con su mano la nuca de su único hijo, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, esta era la segunda vez que su hijo decía irse de la casa, la primera, hace 8 años, cuando había firmado con una agencia de héroes después del bachillerato de la academia de héroes.

—No vuelvas a traer tu sucio trasero. —dijo Mitsuki mientras estrechaba su abrazo y pegaba su lloroso rostro en el pecho de Bakugou. —Más te vale callarles los hocicos a todos esos malditos perros.

Bakugou, dejando caer la camita de Murderface, aceptó el abrazo para después besar suavemente la frente de su madre, y delicadamente le acomodó los lentes a su padre que tampoco podía detener las lágrimas. Los vio y no pudo dejar escapar una sincera sonrisa, había sido tan afortunado en tener unos padres tan psicópatas igual que él. Era de familia.

—Ya lo verán, su infame hijo le romperá el hocico a quien se atreva a hablar mal de los Bakugou.

Separándose del abrazo, los padres de Bakugou se tomaron de la mano y lo vieron de pies a cabeza con una orgullosa sonrisa.

Tanto hace 8 años atrás como hoy, Bakugou se mantenía de pie por la fuerza de su voluntad, una voluntad que puede ser quebrantada pero que, aun en pedazos, se reconstruiría. Vieron el brazalete electrónico y ensancharon más la sonrisa, conscientes de lo que era aquel artefacto. Sin duda, doblegarse a las inclemencias era fácil, pero su hijo no era ese tipo de fácil. Es mejor romperse a doblarse, es mejor estar roto a vivir agachado. Su hijo era el máximo referente a ese tipo de personas y como padres lo sabían muy bien, ¿qué sabrían los medios de televisión? Ellos no lo conocen.

Empedernido, ambicioso, orgulloso y muy egoísta, su hijo no era cualquier héroe del montón.

—Ey jovencito, ¿a dónde te llevas a Murderface? —preguntó Mitsuki dándose cuenta de que Murderfece estaba más que puesto para ir a dar un paseo nocturno junto a su dueño.

—Lo llevaré conmigo. —respondió Katsuki, volviendo su vista a su fiel amigo que empezaba a estirar la correa, ansioso de ir a la calle. Mitsuki rechinó los dientes en desacuerdo, pero no agregó más, suspiró tranquila y colocándose de cuclillas acarició al perro salchicha.

—Cuídalo. Siempre ha sido un prodigio, pero hay ocasiones en que es un bruto de primera. —susurró Mitsuki con afecto en sus acaricias.

Masaru miró con seriedad a Katsuki, pero al momento en que los ojos carmesís de éste volvieran la mirada, Masaru aligeró la mirada y suspiró resignado, no podía contener a su hijo en esta casa. Por eso, Masaru tomó la mano izquierda y rápidamente depositó en ella un sobre. Katsuki lo miró entre sorprendido y molesto, su padre era demasiado indulgente por eso mismo, poco se podía enojar con él. la flaqueza de un padre siempre preocupado por el bien de su hijo lo hacía alguien de admirar.

—No le digas a tu madre. —colocando el dedo en medio de sus labios, Masaru le guiñó el ojo. Bakugou se encogió de hombros y guardó el sobre en su chamarra.

Minutos después, Bakugou pronunció un tosco ' _los quiero_ ' y salió por la puerta sin volver hacia atrás la mirada, tomó la bicicleta y colocando a Murderface en la canastita, emprendió su gran viaje hacia el centro de la ciudad, por el momento buscaría un lugar tranquilo para pasar la noche junto a las carpas de los sin hogar del parque Arita. Sin empleo, sin licencia, sin casa pero siempre acompañado por su graciosa mascota, nuestro héroe emprendería su plan de reserva.

El plan empezaba ahora. Imperfecto, pero empezaba.

Durmiendo abrazado a Murderface, en una banca del parque, afianzando con sus piernas la bicicleta y sus cosas, Bakugou pasó su primera noche en la calle justa al lado de un anciano de arrugada cara, oloroso a sudor y porquería, el anciano cuidaba sus cosas en un carrito de supermercado, sentando en la banca, curiosamente el frío era menos si se dormía al lado de otro desgraciado.

Al despertar, lo primero que pudo ver fue la sonrisa desdentada del pobre anciano sin hogar que además tenía un gran moretón en el ojo. Bakugou puso mala cara pero sin decir algo al respecto, se limitó a reincorporarse en la banca, estirando sus extremidades y lanzando un gran bostezo, tomó a Murderface entre sus brazos y posó su barbilla en la cabeza del can. El anciano seguía a su lado, observándole con una gran sonrisa.

Inquieto, Bakugou saludó con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.

En su vida se hubiera imaginado dormir en una banca de un parque junto con un vagabundo. Curiosa es la vida. Miró a todos lados, aburrido y somnoliento.

Tenía que ir a mear.

Amarró a Murderface a la bicicleta para que cuidara las cosas, diciéndole al anciano que cuidara sus cosas, corrió al baño del parque, baños siempre sin papel higiénico. Maldiciendo a todo pulmón, Bakugou afrontó la triste realidad de vivir en las calles. Los baños eran límpidos una vez por semana y normalmente un baño así era centro de reuniones de los punks del vecindario, los escueleros con aires de yukuzas o algún bribón que gusta del alcohol y los cigarrillos porque el baño apestaba a tabaco más que a orines.

Desabrochándose la bragueta y haciendo sus necesidades en el mingitorio, Katsuki escuchó a Murderface ladrar y eso sólo indicaba dos cosas: 1. El anciano era molestado por los gamberros o, menos probable, 2. El anciano estaba robando sus cosas. Rápido, cerró su bragueta y acomodándose los pantalones mientras corría hacia la salida, Bakugou miró cómo el anciano colocaba su mochila en su carrito de supermercado y se echaba a correr.

Porque, bueno, cuando el anciano llegó al parque y vio al rubio dormir en la banca, abrazado a su perro y sus cosas, claramente trató de arrebatarle la mochila, pero como el sueño de Bakugou era pesado y sentía que unas manos le arrebataban su mochila convertida en almohada, tiraba buenos golpes, tanto que el moretón que tenía el anciano en el ojo se trataba de aquellos golpes, así que el anciano decidió esperar, el rubio parecía ser nuevo en las calles, esperaría.

Bingo. Ahora tenía la mochila del rubio en su carrito.

El anciano corría jalando su carrito como viejo loco que era por las calles, evadiendo a los transeúntes y burlando al rubio que embrutecido por el coraje se daba de tropezones contra los civiles que caminaban curiosos al ver al anciano correr.

Dejando atrás a Murderface amarrado a la bicicleta, Katsuki persiguió como diablo al anciano que era increíblemente rápido.

—¡Lo moleré a golpes, asqueroso anciano! —gritaba frustrado, si tan sólo pudiera usar su quirk para explotarle las patas al anciano haría esto más pasable, pero aquel brazalete que parpadeaba una luz verde le impedía cualquier maniobra de esa índole. —¡Maldita sea! El anciano conocía bien estos rumbos y en menos de cinco estrambóticos minutos de persecución, el anciano desapareció, llevándose consigo su mochila.

Bakugou lanzó gritos coléricos al aire tanto que llamó la atención del policía que patrullaba por la zona. Sin darle importancia, se echó sobre el asfalto, cansado y muy molesto.

Dejó pasar unos segundos y volvió a ponerse de pie, echando atrás su cabello rubio y colocando sus manos en la cadera, Bakugou recordó lo jodido que es no tener una casa a donde ir.

Suspiró, tratando de hacer las rutinas que su psicoterapeuta le había recomendado, pero cuando recordó que Murderface se había quedado atrás, mandó directo a la mierda todo intento de relajación y se dispuso a correr en busca ahora de su perro que olvidó por completo.

El plan de reserva tenía que esperar.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al parque, ni su estúpido perro salchicha ni su estúpida bicicleta estaban ahí.

Katsuki terminaría destruyendo del coraje todo Tokio.

—¡Murderface! —llamó exasperado, buscando a su único amigo, pero Murderface no respondía. ¿A quién le importaba la mochila o la bicicleta? —¿Dónde estás, Murderface? ¡Murderface! ¡Contesta perro tonto!

El plan de reserva tenía que esperar mucho más. No podía empezar sin su fiel compañero, pero por mucho que buscó en el parque y en la zona cercana no lo encontró. No estaba.

—Amigo… no es momento de jugar. —llamó en un pesado murmuro.

Cuando el reloj de mano le indicó que eran las pasadas de las doce, Katsuki deambuló por las calles, llamando a Murderface. De seguro su glotón perro tenía hambre, así que, pensando que en cualquier momento aparecería, Katsuki se apresuró a una tiende de autoservicio y buscó en los estantes de alimento de perro las mejores latas de comida para su compañero, no obstante, cuando tomó la lata de carne con verduras premium, una explosión hizo cimbrar el local, las cosas se cayeron violentamente y el resto de los clientes gritaron al ver cómo los cristales caían en pedazos. Las alarmas se encendieron y el humo inundó el aire limpio del local. Nadie sabía qué pasaba, la confusión reinaba y lo más seguro es que se trataba de un robo bien planeado.

Bakugou por instinto se echó de pecho al suelo y a la mujer que tenía en frente la abligó que hiciera lo mismo.

Su día no podía ser más jodido porque no podía.

Los gritos de sorpresa y miedo fueron silenciados cuando cuatro sujetos entraron al local, con gabardinas y pasamontañas puestas, los victimarios y ladrones entraron a la escena, infundiendo miedo en los clientes que no podían hacer más que ver cómo dos de ellos corrían a las cajas mientras los otros cuidaban la entrada y aseguraban el escape.

Bakugou vio cómo uno de los perpetradores pateaba a un señor que estaba sobre el suelo cerca de la caja registradora, exigiéndole a que abriera la caja y sacara todo el dinero, las cajas cerraban hasta las 13:00 pm. Habían estudiado bien el local.

El pobre señor, asustado y con una hemorragia en la nariz se apresuró en abrir las cajas, las señoras chillaban al ver cómo uno de los asaltantes sacada de las mangas una especie de látigos que se estiraban –al parecer era un usuario de quirk bestia, un hombre pulpo– y azotaba sus tentáculos contra el suelo, haciendo un estruendo que dejaba mucho más asustados a los ahora rehenes.

Katsuki chasqueó la boca, agobiado por el ruido y toda la situación en general. Murderface seguía perdido y con hambre, y él aquí, siendo un estúpido rehén de algunos ladrones más o menos decentes. Toda esta situación era estresante y si estos cabrones no se apresuraban en asaltar el maldito local, Bakugou les arrancaría la cabeza con los propios dientes.

Otra explosión, y Bakugou olvidó su rabieta. Esta vez, la explosión había dejado a dos heridos que habían recibido un impacto casi directo, pero que por suerte seguían vivos, sólo estaban inconscientes.

Bakugou afiló la mirada entre el humo, escuchó cómo el sonido de las sirenas, la policía se aproximaba, pero aún estaban lejos y estos ladrones parecían no ser del tipo pacíficos.

Suspiró, trataba de calmarse contando hasta cien o mil, si esto duraba más terminaría mal tanto para los clientes, los ladrones y para él mismo y Murderface que seguía perdido en algún lugar de Tokio, asustado y con hambre.

\- ¡JODER! – gritó a todo pulmón, cogió dos latas premium y las guardó en sus bolsillos. Los ladrones giraron hacia él, nunca esperarían que un exhéroe con poca paciencia estaría entre los rehenes.

Entonces, poniéndose de pie y corriendo entre los artículos tirados sobre el suelo, evadiendo a una que otra persona estaba en el suelo, aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos para llegar al lado del cabrón que amenazaba con un arma al señor cajero y así lanzarle a gusto un fuerte golpe directo a la nariz seguido de otro en la barbilla.

Un rastro de sangre salpicó el rostro de Bakugou que, hecho una furia, tomó del brazo al ladrón que de alguna forma pudo mantenerse de pie, embrutecido por el dolor, y lo lanzó contra el estante más cercano, dejándolo completamente fuera del altercado.

Los otros tres miraron sorprendidos, pero no dejaron intimidarse por un solo tipo.

Pero como sabemos, no cualquier tipo.

El ladrón con extremidades de pulpo se precipitó y estirando sus tentáculos contra él, Bakugou fue capturado entre las pegajosas ventosas, y frunciendo asqueado el entrecejo, que pudo haber hecho quemar con su quirk y preparar unos deliciosos takoyakis, pero aquel brazalete emitiría una advertencia y era su primer día con esa mierda en el brazo, no podía darse el lujo de darle el gusto al imbécil de Monoma, así que, dando un bestial grito para llamar a su fuerza física, Katsuki ahincó los dedos en los tentáculos y se aferró a ellos, el pulpo de seguro lo azotaría contra el suelo, pero antes de que hiciera tal acción, Bakugou se posicionó firme y giró su torso, desestabilizando al pulpo que trastabilló levemente.

Bakugou sonrió, el ladrón sería realmente un problema si fuera al menos un poco más rápido y experimentado en batalla.

Girando bruscamente nuevamente su torso, desestabilizó por completo al hombre pulpo y haciendo uso de su fuerza, giró sobre su propia eje para tirar al ladrón pero éste no soltaba el agarre así que Katsuki no tuvo de otra que abrir bien la boca e hincarle los dientes profundamente tanto que juró haber roto un nervio que obligó al hombre pulpo a retraer sus tentáculos, pero esta vez, con los brazos libres Bakugou tomó ambos tentáculos y dando un gran alarido, ejerció una increíble fuerza que hizo que el ladrón se elevara a los aires.

Con dicha acción, Katsuki parecía estar jugando con una jabalina, pues cuando este adefesio chocaba contra el techo, Katsuki empujaba fuerte hacia abajo, jalando con más fuerza al ladrón, precipitándolo contra el suelo violentamente, así hasta que el ladrón dejó de poner resistencia, pero cuando Katsuki decidió dejar ir al pobre tío, los otros dos ladrones restantes aparecieron, los dos con un quirk de fuerza, sin embargo, Katsuki nunca tuvo un problema con esos usuarios de quirk, de hecho, siempre eran los más fáciles. Siempre idiotas.

Arrastrando con fuerza al inconsciente ladrón de sus propios tentáculos, Bakugou hizo uso de sus antiguas habilidades y usó al cabrón ese como arma. Así, azotó nuevamente el capullo ese contra sus compinches; distrayéndolos, soltó al pulpo y apresurándose al lado de ellos, tiró un fuerte puñetazo a la garganta de uno de los dos ladrones que seguían en pie, para después girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse al otro y arrojarle una potente patada a la barbilla.

Sin embargo, eso no sería suficiente. Aprovechó la confusión y al último lo surtió de una buena tanda de golpes en el rostro, probablemente le había roto la quijada al bastardo, pero sin prestar atención, se volvió contra el otro que intentaba alejarse de él, pero Bakugou no lo dejaría escapar tan rápido.

No señor, Bakugou estaba teniendo un momento de desquite contra estos cabrones. Él sólo quería comprar comida para su perdido perro y estos imbéciles obstaculizaban su camino, así que, alcanzando al tipo e imprimiendo una brutal fuerza, lo lanzó contra el mostrador, seguido lo tomó del tobillo y como si se tratara de un costal de papas, lo arrojó contra la puerta de salida, pero como ésta estaba rota por la explosión de hace unos segundos, terminó por romperla totalmente, dejando al ladrón expuesto a la policía que apenas había llegado al lugar de los hechos.

Los policías al ver tal escena, dejaron toda formalidad y protocolo; el ladrón estaba fuera de combate, inconsciente y con algún hueso roto.

—¿Jefe? —preguntó un oficial de menor rango, pero el jefe estaba igual de sorprendido. Aquel ladrón era miembro del famoso grupo delictivo que había atacado a más de tres supermercados en lo que iba del mes.

—Déjenmelo a mí. —interrumpió un hombre alto de cabello rojo y parado con mucho hairspray, con un traje de igual color. Un héroe de amplia y amable sonrisa.

—¡Red Riot! —exclamaron los policías al verlo pasar con seguridad.

Red Riot no sólo era popular entre los más adolescentes, sino que para muchos él era un emblema de justicia noble y masculinidad intachable. Humilde y amigable, este héroe había conquistado el corazón de muchos cuerpos policiacos que recurrían a él cuando la situación de ponía turbia.

Pero, hoy, ni el más humilde y honorable héroe sería requerido para que prestara sus servicios a la comunidad cuando un rubio de pocos amigos y sin licencia apareció entre el humo y los cristales rotos, cargando a los dos heridos en sus hombros. Viendo de reojo y con cierta desconfianza a todos los policías.

Red Riot, o mejor dicho Kirishima Eiji, detuvo abruptamente su paso y abrió la boca al ver a aquel rubio aparecer entre los escombros.

Katsuki al reconocer aquel peinado ridículo y esa mirada llena de tonta humildad, sintió cómo su estomago daba un vuelco brutal, tenía ganas de vomitar. Si su día no podía ser más jodidamente peor, reencontrarse con un viejo amigo y compañero era el colmo de todas sus desgracias para un solo pendejo día.

Además, recordó que las latas que no había pagado seguían en sus bolsillos y que él había molido a golpe a estos ladrones.

 _Mierda y recontra mierda._

 _Seguramente, y razones tenían, lo tacharían de cómplice._

Su Plan de reserva tendría que esperar un poco más, pues tal como estaba la escena, debía correr lejos de esta situación claramente inculpadora.

 _Fin del cap.5_

* * *

Este capítulo debería llamarse: 'Consideraciones _chairas_ con Katsuki y Neito' o 'A Bakugou Katsuki le ocurre de todo' xDDDD sorry not sorry~

En torno al fic, Neito es un personaje de recurso cómico, pero como personaje tiene futuro, su sarcasmo, su misma cobardía y sus no tan malas intenciones lo hacen interesante, un héroe así no puede vivir en un marco tan cuadrado como el de la liga de Héroes. Me gusta Neito, si Hori-sensei quisiera, haría de él un buen personaje ni bueno ni malo, un personaje de matices grises siempre son bien recibidos en cuestión de mundillos de superhéroes. Por otro lado, todos esos departamentos me los saqué de la manga, dudo que Hori-sensei hable más al respecto, pero igual sería interesante.

Agradezco a **Christopher Lupin** , un querido amigo al cual siempre aprecio escuchar sus consejos y críticas.

Siéntanse libres de criticar y opinar, si gustan tomarse el tiempo y hacer observaciones, así como brindarme de su apoyo con consejos y tips se los agradecería enormemente.

Nos vemos~


	8. Episodio 6

BNHA le pertenece a Horikoshi-sensei

Espero y sea de su agrado~

 **MY BROKEN HERO**

 _The side story of Ground Zero_

[Capítulo 6]

 **Plan de Contingencia**

…

Mientras los dos viejos amigos héroes se volvían a reencontrar de una forma no muy convencional, Murderface paseaba por las calles del distrito de Saitama, con una pechera y una correa que tiraba de él, la que tiraba de aquella correa era una adolescente de ojos y piel color chocolate, morena y con el cabello esponjado, los rizos le caían a sus hombros, burbujeantes al movimiento del viento polvorientas de las calles.

Erika, aquella adolescente que inoportuna u oportunamente aparecía siempre en el camino de Bakugou, había sido testigo del robo que sufrió el antiguó héroe, cuando lo vio ir a los baños públicos en aquel parque. Erika había decidido acercarse y saludar, pero al momento que daba un paso adelante, el viejo vagabundo se fugó con las cosas de Bakugou y éste lo siguió ignorando su presencia a unos pasos de distancia, sin percatarse que dejaba atrás a su perro salchicha atado a la bicicleta. Erika sonrió divertida, cuidaría la bicicleta y el perro por él. O eso pretendió, pues a los cinco minutos de espera, la adolescente se desesperó y tomando la correa para desatarla de la bicicleta y así tomar el manubrio para encaminar hacia el destino.

Con la correa de Murderface en una mano y la otro en el manubrio, Erika fue en dirección hacia donde Bakugou había ido, pero cuando se desvió en una calle que Bakugou no había transitado, Erika perdió toda pista del exhéroe, pero al perder la pista del rubio, el viejo vagabundo y ladrón apareció en el callejón, alegre de haber perdido al rubio. Sin embargo, su suerte no le duraría por mucho tiempo.

Erika frunció el entrecejo y desatando la correa de Murderface, el perro salchicha se lanzó colérico contra el anciano que olía a Bakugou pero que no era su querido dueño, sólo olía de aquella manera por la mochila que el mismo perro vio cómo fue usurpada.

Segundos después, tanto Erika, Murderface, las cosas del rubio, se dirigieron a la búsqueda del rubio. Ahora él era el extraviado.

No obstante, dirigir una búsqueda es cansado y más si se tiene el estómago vacío, así que se tomaron un descanso, comprando soba de un vendedor callejero para después devorarlo en cuestión de segundos. Murderface, que tenía estrictamente prohibido probar comida humana, se atascó con los fideos, fascinado por el sabor. Erika se limitó en acariciar al perro, observando cómo éste se olvidaba de que su dueño estaba desaparecido.

—¿En dónde estará? —se cuestionó aburrida, sentada en una banca cualquiera, la ciudad de Tokio es innegablemente enorme y hay millones de personas con las que él se puede topar, y conociéndolo, lo mejor era estar en un lugar donde esas personas no lo volviesen en un fuego volátil. Aunque eso sería muy _guay_ de ver.

—Murderface, ¿tu amo estará buscándote? —preguntó con la mano en la barbilla, recargada de la banca, viendo al perro que lamía el suelo que aun guardaban el sabor de la soba. No hubo respuesta por parte del perro.

—Murderface, ¿tu amo seguirá con las muñecas sueltas o con esposas?

— _¡Woof!_ — respondió el can, como si la última opción fuese la más probable.

—Creo que piensas lo mismo que yo. —dijo entre pequeñas risillas, entre divertida y preocupada por su héroe favorito.

Pero siendo totalmente francos, Bakugou no estaba para nada divertido, pues aun si las risas pudiesen salir de su pecho –que actualmente ya estaba contra el suelo– sólo sería por la ironía y la frustración pura de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Estaba con el pecho contra el suelo, su mejilla izquierda se embarraba en el asfalto, ensuciándose y rasgándose por los escombros, sus manos eran sometidas por una poderosa llave mientras que alguien le colocaba las esposas, y sus piernas eran apresadas con el peso de un hombre que poseía una fuerza de diamante bruto.

Era sometido por su –ahora ex– mejor amigo.

Aciago y muy jodido día.

Los policías le apuntaban con aquellas armas de electrochoque, o de fuego, otros policías se aglutinaban para rescatar a los rehenes que por miedo o por conocimiento de cómo actuar en situaciones como estás se habían quedado en el local.

 _¿Pero cómo llegamos a esto?_

Bien, todo comenzó cuando Bakugou tuvo la grandiosa idea de salir corriendo como aquel vagabundo de hace unas horas atrás.

Kirishima tuvo que responder a su deber. Involucrar su pasado en un caso en el que poca información se tenía no era una acción que un héroe profesional haría, sino más bien actuaría según los protocolos establecidos por la Asociación dado que la situación lo ameritaba: Uno simplemente no puede dejar ir a un sospechoso lejos de la escena, ¡joder! ¡Eso lo hace mucho más sospechoso!

Kirishima no tuvo opción. Se mordía la lengua, consternado.

¿Qué tanto había cambiado Bakugou en estos tres años? ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo con el que se juntaba todos los viernes después del trabajo para cenar?

Eijirou supo que su viejo amigo había cambiado cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en estos tres años, se enteró de lo mucho que su volátil y explosivo amigo había cambiado. Se enteró que tres años son suficientes para hacer que la mirada del hombre más orgulloso se vuelva en algo estrambótico y ansiosa, en una mirada que por fin se había dado cuenta cómo operaban los espectáculos heroicos y que su papel había sido cambiado o remplazado por otro. Su amigo ya no estaba con el papel del héroe, encarnación de la Justicia, sino que ahora era el infame héroe o confundido villano.

Kirishima, mejor dicho, _Red Riot_ se había percatado que su apreciado amigo había cambiado lo suficiente como para no evitar una confrontación de miradas entre él y los policías que le seguían todos sus movimientos.

Bakugou había estado consciente que estar rodeado de al menos cuatro patrullas, más de 12 efectivos del cuerpo policiaco de la zona bien armados y preparados para la afrenta junto a un héroe –que daba la casualidad de que una vez fue, probablemente, su único amigo en el cual pudo depositar su entera confianza– no era una grata situación que todo exconvicto deseara estar; estaba más que seguro que éstas no eran buenas noticias, ni para él ni para su triste perro que seguía "extraviado". Por Buda que las cosas no pintaron para bien.

Katsuki dejó caer lentamente a los heridos al suelo, y trató de no ser brusco al subir las manos a la altura de la cabeza, mismo movimiento que provocó en los miembros policiacos desenfundar sus armas de fuego, apuntando sin dudar a la cabeza del rubio. Bakugou, decepcionado, sólo frunció el entrecejo, torció la boca y llevó la mirada al suelo, evitando hacer cualquier contacto visual con aquel viejo amigo, amigo que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Para Kirishima esta no era la manera en la que le hubiese gustado volverse a encontrar con su viejo amigo, amigo que por tres años se había negado a recibirlo en su casa, rehuyendo de todo contacto de su vieja vida como héroe. Lo entendía muy bien, no podía forzar las cosas con Bakugou, él siempre fue así de incompetente en cuestión de hablar con los demás de sus problemas íntimos, bien podía decirle al mundo lo que disgustaba y detestaba, bien podía ser totalmente franco y evidenciar la hipocresía, resistirse y mostrarse disruptivo, pero pocas veces lo vio hablar de todo aquello que retraían, su tristeza y sus decepciones siempre eran para sí, y Kirishima lo único que podía hacer como amigo era brindarle una sosa compañía y una que otra sonrisa estúpida. Prestarle su endurecido cuerpo para descargara toda la ira y la frustración contenida, aliviándolo con un exhaustivo entrenamiento cual compañeros y amigos: tenderle una mano, era lo único que podía hacer por él.

Pero, por más que quisiese haber sido de ayuda años atrás y en estos precisos momentos, Kirishima no podía forzar las cosas, no podía desatenderse de su labor. Se había relajado, confiado de que Katsuki no haría ningún movimiento brusco que activara los protocolos de coacción anti-criminal. O eso pensó, pues cuando Katsuki subió la mirada hacia los policías, dos nuevas patrullas llegaron a la escena y de una de éstas bajó un agente policiaco de alto rango, tanto que impuso un cierto orden y control al resto de los efectivos, haciéndolos bajar las armas.

El nombre de aquel agente era totalmente desconocido para Katsuki, pero ese rostro, aquel mustio y totalmente desequilibrado rostro acompañado de una pastosa sonrisa le resultaba tan fácil de recordar y unas súbitas remembranzas lo hicieron temblar.

Llegó a su punto de quiebre cuando los ojos de aquel agente lo embistieron de frente. Mirándolo acusatoriamente.

Bakugou comenzó a transpirar abundantemente, su cuerpo rígido sintió el peso de las latas robadas en sus anchos bolsillos, el ruido, la alarma rota de anti-robos de la tienda de auto-servicios más las sirenas que lastimaban su sensible oído derecho y que penetraban fuertemente en sus recuerdos que revivían los días de sus tempestuosos juicios.

Aquel agente era el principal encargado –uno de muchos– de la revisión del caso de Kento. Principal efectivo de la tribuna, por parte del Departamento de Control de Peculiaridades, en buscarlo como culpable. Sinvergüenza ante los infames y vil desgraciado, su sonrisa le llegaba hasta las orejas y Katsuki al verlo de frente entró en el mismo pánico de tres atrás cuando lo juzgaron culpable en el famosísimo caso de Kento.

 _El miedo suele ser una respuesta natural al peligro, pero el pánico es algo mucho más vicioso y desbordante, y muchas veces no necesita de una sólida razón para ser provocado. Sólo necesita una vaga imagen o unas simples palabras para que se desate incontrolable._

Katsuki no pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera lo pensó una vez, el impulso fue de tal manera que su cuerpo se convulsionaba en una misteriosa efervescencia de desapego a toda la escena, a todo lo que lo rodeaba, a todos los que lo veían y se amontonaban al compás como si fueran perros de caza con una traílla amarrada a sus cuellos, arremetiendo con sus armas a la altura de sus pechos, buscando en dar caza al dócil lobo que comenzó un frenético y agitado escape.

La fuerza de sus pies lo impulsaron veloz a cualquier salida, su cabeza ofuscada por el pánico y las luces de gas de las patrullas lo atontaban como siervo en carretera, se había inhibido todo racionamiento inteligente. Algo totalmente inusual en él.

Kirishima titubeó, pero antes de que esto se volviera en algo peor para Katsuki decidió ser él mismo quien lo detuviese. Se deslizó en el suelo y dando grandes zancadas, _Red Riot_ alcanzó al rubio y tomando sus brazos e imprimiendo una fuerza, lo contrajo al suelo. Sometiéndolo fácilmente. Tan fácil que Kirishima sintió la hiel en su boca, consciente que un Bakugou de tres años atrás hubiera dado una completa resistencia.

Kirishima observó angustiado, sintiéndose como cualquier desgraciado al enfrentar a un hombre que poca resistencia puede ofrecer. Por ello mismo, trató de aflojar el agarre y hacerlo menos doloroso, pero las muñecas de Bakugou se tensaban, el cuerpo de éste respondía siguiendo su indómita naturaleza, recordaba que estas posturas no podían ser ejercidas sobre él, su cuerpo involuntariamente respondía tensándose sobre el suelo, buscando un punto de apoyo para soltarse de la llave que el pelirrojo usaba.

—¡Bakugou! —llamó Kirishima para así tranquilizarlo.

Katsuki, aun ofreciendo ineficiente resistencia, alzó la mirada para reencontrarse con su amigo. No quería verlo a los ojos, no de esta manera, no así.

Sus miradas chocaron en un inusual encuentro.

Todo lo que pudieron haber pasado en sus años escolares, en sus años como héroes de la novatada y como profesionales se difuminó en una breve y esquiva mirada de colores carmines. Eijirou dejó escapar un ligero respingo, abatido.

La mirada de su rubio amigo no era era mirada acostumbrada de sincero odio e incauta vanidad. A tres años, los ojos de Katsuki proyectaban una profunda soledad, el pánico latente por querer escapar y el desalentador desprecio hacia todos se combinaba con la inmensa tristeza que sus pupilas delataban en las contracciones al cerrar y abrir los parpados.

Kirishima lo entendió de inmediato. La fuerza y la natural resistencia salvaje de Bakugou se habían esfumado en estos tres años.

Sin duda algo se había roto aquel día en la que su mejor amigo había perdido el apoyo de su público, la confianza de sus compañeros de trabajo, la ayuda que podían ofrecerle sus pocos amigos, maestros y familiares, la bondad de una ley que se mostró igual de salvaje contra Bakugou. Culpándolo sin piedad de quebrantar el juramento de un héroe a su gente e instituciones, firmas, etc.

Aquel amigo que le había aconsejado el jamás romperse en una pelea, se había quebrado. Sus partes caían sobre el suelo y Kirishima las pisaba.

Eijirou había seguido tan tozudamente ese consejo que no podía pensar en qué decirle a Katsuki.

—Baku–… —intentó agregar, pero unos gritos impidieron que prosiguiese. Sorprendido, llevó la mirada hacia quien había proferido aquellos gritos que cuando se escuchaban con más atención eran quejas llenas de indignación. Se trataba de los clientes del local que habían salido por cuenta propia cuando la ayuda tardaba en tomar acción con los heridos. Uno de ellos era la mujer que Katsuki había tirado al suelo cuando el ataque había iniciado.

Ilesa, cubierta de polvo, con un tic nervioso en el ojo y, sobre todo, enojada, la mujer de unos 40-50 años aproximadamente junto con otros tres clientes, salieron del local torpemente por suelo destrozado lleno de cristales rotos, rechazaron la ayuda cuando los policías intentaron ayudarlos, apartándolos con furiosas miradas. No sólo estaban indignados por la lenta respuesta de la policía ante casos como estos, sino que también estaban enojadísimos al ver al rubio que detuvo a los criminales siendo sometido por un héroe, sea quien sea.

—¡Soltadle! —exigió la mujer, encaminándose al quien parecía ser el superior de los efectivos. El superior miró sin ninguna mutación en su rostro a la mujer.

—Las ambulancias vienen en camino, no se preocupe. —comentó mecánico, ignorando la petición tajantemente.

—¡Bien! ¡Ya era hora! Pero ahora suelten al muchacho. —dijo aun conmocionada la mujer, pero con algo muy claro, el joven rubio no merecía ser apresado por la policía.

—Díganle a ese héroe que lo deje en paz. —se unió en la exigencia otro hombre que tenía el brazo manchado de sangre, su sangre, un vidrio le había rasgado superficialmente la piel. —¿O temen darle órdenes a un héroe, cobardes? ¡Todos ustedes trabajan para nosotros, los ciudadanos! —el señor estaba claramente exaltado, pero la rabia al ver cómo el rubio era sometido podía más que el shock que lo hacía flaquear, como un borracho.

—Si las víctimas dicen la verdad de que aquel hombre que yace sobre el pavimento con un héroe encima ayudó a detener el violento asalto; el cuerpo policiaco y el héroe mismo están infringiendo la ley. —habló una figura que salió de la segunda patrulla que había llegado a la escena. Se trataba del Oficial Monoma.

Con una apacible sonrisa en el rostro y un temple seguro en cada uno de sus pasos, Monoma se acercó al Agente del Departamento de Control encargado. Su superior.

—Oficial Monoma. — dijo el agente en claro desagrado.

—Agente Kitani. —respondió descarado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Esta no es tu zona designada.

—Estaba patrullando como suelo hacerlo todas las tardes a esta hora cuando en la radio escuché que el oficial de esta zona pedía refuerzos. —Mintió. Claramente seguía a Bakugou y vino corriendo cuando, siguiendo la dirección que brindaba el GPS daba con el mismo punto en el que requerían la ayuda. El brazalete no había dado indicaciones que Bakugou había usado su quirk, pero los estallidos y los comunicados de ayuda hicieron que Monoma escupiera su café en el escritorio y se subiera como un loco a la patrulla, emocionado, en busca del rubio problemático.

—¿Dónde están tus hombres?

—Conmigo basta. —sonrió con más descaro. —No por nada soy su efectivo más eficiente de todo Tokio, Agente Kitani.

—Bien, me alegra el verte aquí. Me llevaré a Katsuki Bakugou a mis instalaciones, revisaré el caso exhaustivamente y tan pronto se demuestre que el joven Bakugou no está relacionado con la banda criminal, no ha usado su quirk y actuó en defensa propia le dejaremos en libertad. Por el momento, su conducta sospechosa no debe pasarse por alto.

—Concuerdo totalmente con Usted, Agente, pero no sé si ya le han informado que he tomado el caso de Bakugou bajo mi administración. —ambos se miraron a los ojos, desafiantes. —Sino le han informado, personalmente le notifico que el caso AK047q con el folio 001031d ha sido tomado bajo la administración de la sección 09 del departamento de Akibahara, a cargo del Oficial en Jefe Monoma Neito, señor. —sacando la placa policiaca y quitándose el gorro de plato negro, Monoma impuso su dominio en este caso, es decir, el sujeto del folio 001031d, Katsuki Bakugou.

Monoma amaba su trabajo siempre y cuando éste resultase divertido e hilarante.

El sistema de policía estaba igual de podrido que el de Héroes. Sólo que aquí, hay más campo para poder jugar a los intereses personales.

Monoma no era un santo.

El agente Kitani mordió su labio, ocultando perfectamente su rabia, pues su cara seguía dura ante la declarativa tan cínica del oficial Neito. Exhalando, se encaminó hacia el héroe _Red Riot_ y el exhéroe _Ground Zero_ , seguido por sus hombres, el agente Kitani ordenó que liberará al exhéroe. Kirishima volvió la mirada confundido y quiso preguntar por una razón, pero tan rápido que el pelirrojo se distrajo, Katsuki lo empujó con toda su fuerza, haciendo que la llave se rompiera y se pudiese liberar del agarre aun con las manos esposadas. Sin embargo, detuvo la premisa cuando los ojos irritados del agente Kitani se dedicaban a observarle con cuidado, buscando cualquier error que cometiese.

Katsuki no parpadeó ni un segundo, halló la forma de poder sostenerle la mirada mientras se reincorporaba al lado de Kirishima que confundido veía el cómo el Agente ampliaba su sonrisa, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes, fatigados por los litros de café bebidos por los extenuantes casos que tanto disfrutaba atender.

Ante aquella sonrisa, Bakugou tuvo que esquivar la mirada hacia cualquier punto, seguro que esta noche Murderface dormiría en la calle.

Monoma se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro, alegre de tenerlo a su cargo. Susurrándole unas palabras al oído, le indicó que lo siguiera y obedeciera sólo por hoy, sino sería puesto a cargo de la administración del agente Kitani, así que, sin ofrecer más resistencia, Bakugou aceptó con pesadez, pero antes de que diera un paso adelante, el agente Kitani dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Todos volvieron la mirada hacia él, incluso Kirishima que poco o nada entendía de la situación frágil en la que pasaban dos departamentos por un caso –Bakugou–.

—Esas latas, me pregunto si las habrá pagado. —soltó con seriedad, al aire para ser escuchado por los presentes. Al instante, Monoma vio en los bolsillos de Bakugou y notó el bulto de las latas. Suficiente, poco le había durado esta victoria, pues al intentar en encontrar una inteligente respuesta, Bakugou retrocedió y con pesadez precipitó sus esposadas manos en dirección al Agente Kitani. Las cámaras de seguridad habían grabado todo, no estaba seguro de que sigan en funcionamiento, pero ante la duda era mejor entregarse por cuenta propia. Nunca ha tenido las de ganar cuando se trata de trámites legales.

—Dado que el robo fue efectuado en el distrito 05, de la prefectura de Saitama, me llevaré al occiso a dichas instalaciones.

—¡Tsk! —chasqueó irritado Monoma al ver cómo Bakugou era introducido con cierta brusquedad a la patrulla, extrañamente callado con la mirada taciturna. Cabizbajo, no se atrevía a levantar la frente para encarar al viejo amigo que le tomaba del hombro, brindándole un tipo de apoyo que nunca requirió. Un apoyo que estaba seguro no querer.

Era fácil aceptar la ayuda interesada de Monoma, porque eso era, la bondad falsa de Monoma era motivada por intereses igual de egoístas, pero al momento que sentía las pesadas y grandes manos de Kirishima que a día de hoy le sacaba dos cabezas de altura y se parecía mucho más al antiquísimo ídolo _Crimson Riot_ , Bakugou se apartó bruscamente del tacto del pelirrojo. Sintiéndose como cualquier desgraciado, no quería lástima del quien antes era su igual.

Siendo empujado dentro de la cabina de la patrulla, Monoma se precipitó a su patrulla para seguir al bastardo agente del departamento de _Control de Peculiaridades_. Sin embargo, este día no dejaba de darle sorpresa a los más desafortunados.

Bakugou, quien se había resignado a esperar fatigantes sesiones de investigación y entrevistas, y aunque la ansiedad hacía que sus manos le temblaran y sudaran, lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era aquel perro que había dejado atrás, perro y fiel amigo que podía escucharlo ladrar aun cuando el bullicio de las sirenas lo dejaban casi sordo. Si no estuviera tan agitado y ansioso, podría jurar que aquel canino amigo estaba ladrando a los pies de la calle, eufórico perro que al ver a su dueño ser rodeado por policías deseaba lanzarse contra los uniformados y darles un buen mordisco en las caras.

La puerta se cerró violentamente y elevando los ojos para ver a la calle antes de que la patrulla iniciara el viaje hacia las instalaciones del Agente, miró por el rabillo del ojo fugazmente, divisando todo el complejo obstruido de policías y a los curiosos que observaban entretenidos la escena, pasó su veloz mirada entre los morbosos que miraban, y entre ellos, una niña de piel negra y hermoso cabello rizado con un perro tirando de la correa.

Un perro salchicha y una adolescente que le sangraba a chorros la nariz, lo miraban directamente a los ojos, entre la multitud, en un día caluroso y con el cielo azul despejado sobre sus cabezas.

La niña no sólo dejaba salir las gotas de sangre de su nariz, sino las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas por igual, enojada de verlo ahí. Otra vez así.

Un brinco en su pecho lo hizo perder el aliento.

Murderface y aquella mocosa –su fan número uno– lo estaban viendo. Hasta su bicicleta estaba ahí.

En un veloz parpadeo, Bakugou dejó escapar una larga maldición hacia sí mismo, mientras que aquella adolescente de escasos 16 años, se precipitaba a la escena, dejando caer la bicicleta y las pesadas mochilas, burlaba a los policías que impedían el paso, acercándose a la patrulla que estaba lista por acelerar y llevarlo a algún lugar en la que no debería volver a pisar. Con las lágrimas cayéndole de las mejillas y la sangre fluyendo de su nariz, el resto de los policías presentes miraban sorprendidos a la adolescente correr desesperada aunando de que el sonido de las alarmas, las sirenas, los teléfonos celulares y cámaras de seguridad fueron interferidas por unos segundos, apagándose y prendiéndose. Algo hizo fluctuar el transcurso de la señal en un rango de 1 km.

Y Bakugou, pateando tan fuerte la puerta de la patrulla que terminó por romper, salió disparado afuera, lleno de energía y mucha rabia: revitalizado. El agente vio estupefacto la escena, imposibilitado de tomar acción, limitado a ver con gran desprecio al joven rubio que con una fuerza descomunal rompía la cadena de las esposas, profiriendo un gran alarido al cielo y dejando a los observadores boquiabiertos, y a su vez logrando que la joven morena súbitamente detuviera la carrera y sonriera complacida, desfalleciendo cansada en los brazos de Bakugou que la alcanzaron a tiempo. Murderface estaba ahí también, la había seguido y protegido, lamiéndole ahora el rostro.

Sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, Erika sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, pues los ojos de Bakugou que la miraban directamente emanaban esa fuerza que la inspiraba a seguir adelante, esa mirada taciturna y lastimera ya no estaban en esos ojos carmines.

— _Shishō_ , he manipulado los videos de seguridad… —susurró orgullosa. Estrechando su nariz sucia de sangre contra el brazo de Bakugou. —todos ellos se pueden ir al carajo.

Bakugou no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa. Esta niña tenía pelotas. Digna de ser su aprendiz, digno él de tener una alumna tan tozuda como ella. Cargándola entre sus brazos y empujando a los policías que intentaban tomarlo preso, se aproximó a la patrulla de Neito que, dándose cuenta de la intención del rubio, abrió la puerta para depositar dentro a la adolescente, que había manipulado con su increíble quirk todas las cámaras de seguridad y las alarmas, para después ingresar por cuenta propia a la patrulla, así como Murderface que le siguió obediente.

—Los perros no pueden subir. —advirtió Monoma.

—Este perro es diferente, así que lo hará. —respondió ahora engreído. Alegre de tener en su regazo nuevamente a su fiel amigo.

Neito crispó las cejas, sin entender qué había pasado, pero lo único importante es que esta noche podría regodearse de su pequeño triunfo contra el Agente del Departamento de Control. Así que, sin darle más importancia, encendió las sirenas y apretó el acelerador. Maniobrando con excepcional talento, tomó el teléfono móvil del radio GSM, comunicando que se apartarán del camino y no estorbarán en medio del orden público, advirtiéndole a todos los atrevidos que este caso era suyo.

El agente Kitani tendría que esperar.

Una vez en las calles, Monoma vio por el retrovisor, observando tanto a Bakugou, a la adolescente y al perro en los asientos traseros. La adolescente seguía delirando contra los policías y todo el mundo en general, molesta por todo y nada, contenta de poder salvarle el trasero a su héroe que no dejaba de pincharle con el dedo la mejilla, divertido de molestarla aun en dicho estado.

—Dime, ¿fue ella la que provocó la interferencia en los aparatos? —preguntó curioso, a lo que Bakugou tuvo que afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Llévala a la casa de sus padres. Alguien como ella no debe estar en las calles, sola. —Estaba consciente de que sí debía contar con el apoyo de Monoma, lo mejor era ser claro con él. No quería involucrarla más de lo que había hecho por él en esta tarde.

—¿Huyó de casa? —cuestionó interesado, ignorando rotundamente la petición. —Déjame adivinar, se llama Erika Todokoro, ¿no es así?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, su billonario padre la ha reportado desaparecida desde hace unas semanas atrás. Tiene a todos los departamentos buscándola. —vio a la menor por el retrovisor, con un plan en mente. —¿Devolverla a casa? Já, Bakugou, ¿quién te crees para decidir por ella? Si ella quisiera regresar a casa lo haría por voluntad propia, pues, al fin y al cabo, ¿no estás haciendo lo mismo que ella? Huyendo de una casa, de unos padres que te brindan seguridad desinteresada, comida y estabilidad, ¿por qué huir?

—Porque quiero.

—Oh, eso es cómico.

—Es mi respuesta, es la única manera en la que puedo contestar. —volviéndose contra el respaldo del asiento, sus dedos pasaban lentamente por las orejas de su perro salchicha, acariciándolo tiernamente, como nunca lo había hecho con otro ser vivo, mientras veía pasar las luces estroboscópicas del puente de luces de la patrulla policiaca mientras que Erika por fin conciliado el sueño apoyada en el brazo derecho de él, roncando quedamente, agotada pero quieta. —Roto y sucio, jugaré a sus jueguitos.

—¿Puedo preguntar por tu plan? —preguntó con cierta hilaridad. Si iba a formar parte de esto era mejor saber a qué se atenía.

—Tenía un plan de reserva, pero ahora el plan de contingencia es el siguiente. —hizo una pausa, exasperando al rubio que torcía la boca por la impaciencia. —Hacer mierda al agente Kitani.

—Me gusta el plan, por no decir que me encanta. —respondió sincero y con una maliciosa sonrisa sobre la faz. —Pero, ¿cómo? Es cierto que el agente Kitani tiene fama por ser el agente del departamento de control de peculiaridades más despiadado y corrupto, pero a la fecha nadie ha podido probar nada, lo único que sabemos con certeza es que él tuvo mucho que ver con tu caso. Las irregularidades no son una mera casualidad.

—Y ahí es donde tú entras, ¿no? Desprestigiar todo un departamento es algo que un policía ambicioso como tú haría.

—Sólo hago justicia a mi manera. —soltó divertido. —Entonces, ¿el plan?

—¿Has escuchado que es más barato encontrar un perro y resolver casos?

—No jodas…

—Ya tengo al perro.

—¡¿Ese es tu plan?! —detuvo en brusco la patrulla, haciendo que la inercia hiciera lo suyo con los pasajeros de la parte trasera. —¿Tu gran plan es jugar al detective con una carismática mascota y un policía de poca confianza por no decir cínico?

—El primer caso que tomaré será el mío.

—Bájate de mi patrulla.

—Oficial Neito, cuide de mí. —dijo con una media sonrisa.

Neito buscaba diversión, ¿no? Pues bien, Bakugou no lo decepcionaría aun cuando el plan de contingencia era inspirado en las viejas novelas inglesas que inspiran un sinfín de clichés hoy en día. Inspirado por la burbujeante pasión juvenil de una de sus más raras fans y el drama policiaco que podría hacer doblegar el poderío del Sistema de héroes, idea tan nefasta y rencorosa hacían que Bakugou pensara en otra forma de responder al sometimiento que ha recibido estos tres años. Sus fuerzas habían sido doblegadas, su licencia y sus permisivas para el contrataque eran ilegales, ahora sólo tocaba jugar las mismas reglas del juego y buscar ventajas de éstas.

Una agencia privada. Resolver casos que la policía y los mismos héroes no pueden resolver y no por ello es ilegal. Un detective, saliéndose de lo permitido, pero actuando en lo permitido, es un ejemplo claro de cómo se puede responder a los abusos. Romper las reglas sin romperlas. Él ya era alguien roto. Un héroe roto con una misión auto-infligida.

Él ya no era el héroe de tres años atrás. Era el héroe de los desgraciados que de alguna forma encuentran una manera para seguir jodiendo en respuesta a los que lo han humillado, porque es bien sabido por todos que mientras más humillado sea el héroe, más cercano es a los dioses. Humillado, débil y hecho pedazos, les mostraría el cómo se responde desde el suelo para alcanzar los cielos. Contestatario sin necesidad del quirk que tanto lo enorgullecía. Rebelde e infame, un héroe roto sin licencia puede aún repartir una justicia desligada de todo manual. Leer manuales es para nerds.

—Me esperaba algo más peligroso y polémico, pero no me quejo. —resopló su flequillo dorado, indignado. —Pero antes, iremos a la oficina de mi zona, hacemos el papeleo para después ir a la Comisión de la Seguridad Pública de Héroes. Un viejo compañero de está interesado en el caso.

—¿De quién se trata?

—Lo has de recordar, su nombre de héroe es **Dr. Commando**.

—…no.

—¿Shinsou Hitoshi, clase B?

—Nunca presté atención a los personajes de relleno.

—Controla el cerebro humano por medio de su voz.

—Ni puta idea.

Fin del cap.

* * *

Así es, Katsuki debe entender que no todo lo puede manejar, ese era el riesgo al salirse de la rutina, pero como este fic no planea constar más de 12 caps. (más el prefacio, el cap.0 y el epilogo) pasó en el primer día, la historia se moldea por sí misma, yo sólo me dejo fluir con el transcurso que ésta misma toma (cofcofexcusaseverywherecof)…

Notas:

1) Bakugou padece del trastorno por estrés postraumático (TEPT). Sé que muchos no estarán de acuerdo, pero siendo honestos, la situación por la que pasó es totalmente traumática: El juicio tan mediatizado en la que se vio envuelto, el sometimiento a terapias inútiles y al aislamiento en la prisión no sólo dejó heridas físicas, sino también emocionales. Psicológicamente deja huellas profundas, no importa que tan 'duro' sea. Ha ido por etapas, desde los síntomas de revivir el suceso traumático a síntomas de abstinencia, etc. (no es de sorprenderse que cuando uno sufre un trauma en el hospital se muestre renuente a visitar uno de nuevo, lo mismo pasa para los que han tenido amargas experiencias en las instalaciones de Justicia). En cualquier caso, estoy abierta a críticas y opiniones, escuchar sus opiniones enriquece la escritura.

2) **Agente Kitani** , ¡aparece el malo malísimo en turno! Y se trata de un agente del departamento de Control, un corrupto hdp. De este modo, tanto Monoma y Bakugou pueden unirse con un interés en común, mientras que Bakugou buscará limpiar su nombre y evidenciar los atropellos que fue víctima por el sistema de Justicia de héroes, Monoma buscará reposicionar al Departamento policiaco en el lugar que el departamento de héroes les quitó. Vamos, nuestros muchachones son unos egoístas interesados no por el bien público sino por algo más personal, y el malo malísimo por igual. Ahondaré más adelante acerca del Agente Kitani.

3) Shinsou Hitoshi hará una aparición especial en el cap.7 Estuve debatiéndome por los posibles nombres de héroe de Shinsou: 1) Dr. Commando; 2) Inspector Voice; 3) MindVoice, 4)Dictator-Boss. Al final, el primero me convenció, pero el segundo estuvo a casi nada de ganar.

4) _Shishou_ * es Maestro/master.

Bueno, demasiadas notas, sólo me queda agradecer a todos los que pacientes esperan por la actualización, me brindan su apoyo, sus útiles consejos y tiempo para escribirme. Espero que este fic los entretenga y divierta tanto como a mi me divierte escribirlo.

 _Nos vemos~_


End file.
